Code Geass R3: Rei of the Rebirth
by HyperiorV
Summary: It's been nearly 3 years since since the Zero Requiem. Life has gotten better since then. However many problems still remain... When an unknown enemy wielding the power of Geass threatens peace, Lelouch and CC will sacrifice their newfound freedom to save the world they once abandoned.
1. Act 0: Lelouch of the Re:surrection

Author: HyperiorV  
" " – Talking  
' ' – Thinking  
[ ] – SFX, Soundtrack, Camera Positioning, Extra Descriptive Details  
( ) – Grammatical Clarification Notes, Extra Details, Author's Asides

* * *

[Music: Code Geass OST 3: "Prologue"]

 **Prologue:**

[Bong]

 **January 1st, 2021; 3rd Year of Light Sum**

[Bong]

 **Jerusalem, Holy Faith Nation of Zilkistan.**

[Bong]

A church bell rang out three times in the midnight gloom, signaling the death of the year 2020. Outside, Jerusalem was alight as the people celebrated wildly. Cheers of families and friends, and the sounds of fireworks spread through the air. But while others celebrated, a few unkinder souls were about.

Out from the barren desert wasteland of Israel, a hay cart driven by two steeds entered the silent outskirts of the city. The hooves of the horses click and clack as they slowly move forward to a journey's end. The sound of fireworks went off in the distance. The fireworks briefly illuminate the two travelers. The cloaked driver wore a coolie hat with a shawl over his plain white shirt and black pants. A black overcoat hung over his shoulders. The passenger was revealed to be a beautiful young woman with long green hair who wore a casual red and white dress and hugged a vintage Cheese-kun plush toy. As the passenger peacefully laid resting on the driver's shoulder, the cloaked wagon's driver restlessly looks ahead, keeping an eye out for trouble. From the corner of his eye, the driver spotted something. Out from the shadows several figures emerged from the town gate.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" one of them shouted in English..

The driver gently nudged his companion before a blinding light from one of the figures shone onto them. Their combat uniforms and aimed rifles with flashlight attachments were now clearly visible. As they approached, the driver pulled the reins of the horses. They slowed down to a trot as the soldiers surrounded them.

"OFF THE CART! NOW!"

"…Understood, sir." The driver dismounted from the wagon and advanced towards their leader.

The soldiers pointed their guns at him. "WAIT! Take off your hat!"

The driver complied, slowly taking off his shawl.

It was an old man with white hair. A simple silver cross necklace hung from his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old man demanded in a strong tone.

"Routine Inspection."

"Please sir, I'm just a cart driver. I carry nothing illegal," the old man pleaded. The old man offered his identification card which was briefly inspected and then thrown to the ground.

"Doesn't matter." Under the hay a metallic gleam reflected off the captain's eye. The leader pointed his gun at the old man and turned slightly towards two soldiers. "CHECK THE CARGO!"

Some of the flashlights darted to the wagon's side as several of the soldiers removed the hay. In the cart, the lights passed duffel bags, suitcases, a massive travel pack, and vintage "Cheeze-kun" backpack before stopping on several large and rectangular metallic containers. One of the soldiers whistled. "High-grade Sakuradite. And a lot of it! I bet we could sell _this_ for a pretty penny!"

"Sell?" inquired the driver. As the driver examined the Captain once more, his eyes glared at the defector accusingly. "You are deserters!"

The captain closed his eyes and grinned savagely before bringing down the butt of his rifle on the driver's head. As he fell, several of the other bandits fired into him. "Correct." The brigand leader stated. The green-haired passenger looked away with her eyes closed, scowling. Blood crept out from the corpse as they walked past him.

The leader turned to the other passenger. "You too! Get off the cart!"

"Unless you're part of the cargo," joked another soldier.

Laughs went around as CC put a disgusted look on her face.

"How long are you going to leave me waiting, huh? Lelouch?"

"Lelouch?" said one soldier confused.

[Music: Ending of Code Geass:"Grand Fleet" OR Code Geass Fukkatsu no Lelouch: "Lelouch of the Resurrection"]

Behind them, they heard shuffling coming from the man they had just shot. A chill up went up their spines in the cold night as they turned. His pale hair reflected the white moonlight. His clean shirt was now stained with blood. And his face… The soldiers turned and watch terrified as recognition dawned upon their misshapen faces. They gasped and backed away. His face… was that of infamous Lelouch vi Britannia. The dead "Demon Emperor" of the world. But that was not what scared them the most. It was his eyes. His evil eyes flamed up with a mysterious glow.

"What's wrong? Not going to shoot? Or have you forgotten… _The only ones who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed!"_

Lelouch dramatically 'offered' his hand as his right eye turned green. And from his other, a red sigil of wings flew towards them into their eyes before darkness engulfed them.

* * *

 **[Code Geass OP 1: COLORS]**

A darkness is upon the screen. And then. Several beams of light shoot forth into the center circle of the screen and the screen rushes forward. Then a red streak of lightning streaks horizontally across the screen before the circle emanates and the beams of light quickly shoot out. More red lightning appears before a satellite view of the Northwest Pacific Ocean is shown. The drumroll begins as a cursor made of four cardinal arrows lines up. It first scrolls left to Horai Island (east of Japan) before going back to Japan and blinking/activating. The screen shoots forward and the cursor turns counter-clockwise as the four arrows rotate. Skyscrapers aside, ruins below, and the light of the rising sun behind him; Lelouch walks forward resolutely. The glowing gold title screen arrives as yellow gold streak of lightning shoots horizontally, revealing the subtext as the surroundings turn to black again.

.

.

 **Code Geass R3:**

-/\/\/\/Rei of the Rebirth/\/\/\\-

.

.

Several images flicker across the screen as the drums roll again. The surroundings are of a prison lineup with several black horizontal lines shooting across. They show Suzaku frowning, unmasked in Zero regalia. Then CC with narrowed, hateful eyes in a green, red, and black uniform befitting an Empress. A battle-tested Odysseus li Britannia in a red, black, and gold military outfit, looking similar to a younger Charles zi Britannia. A figure in a golden helmet with a blue geass sigil with a sword through its center. And then finally a symbolic scene of a skull with a upside down geass sigil/trident with a circle engraved on it with the petals of roses all around it.

 **Jibun wooo!  
** Lelouch's raises his face to the screen as a red geass flies out from his left eye towards the viewer, becoming golden green.

 **Sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna. Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobaniiiiiii!  
** The screen travels forward through stream of the blue collective unconsciousness. Variously colored neurons shoot out. Now however, there are some red lines that are much more straight appearing more like wires. CC [white straightjacket] flies towards the screen. She smiles with tears in her eyes as she offers her hand. Then she turns and flies forward off into the stream.

 **Kakusenu iratachi tooOOoo...  
** Lelouch's figure moves left in the afternoon, showing phantom images of himself in the past; 1) Zero and then 2) Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. Then the phantoms simmer and fade as the surroundings become shrouded by black clouds with skulls and red particles/roses fly right. Then, appearing from left to right are 1) The original Lelouch figure, 2) A hatted figure smiling sadly in Sunday Uniform [Black overcoat, white suit, cross necklace, black pants.], 3) A figure dressed in white plate armor with black cloth between pieces. That person also wears a white outer and black inner cape and the now white, modified Zero helmet from the Resurrection Movie.

The flag of the Holy Faith Nation of Eden Vital flashes; a golden crimson geass sigil with a sword pointing through it; appearing like the cross at the cross sections of the geass-sword intersection and the sword's crossguard. Behind each point there are four golden elegant cardinals/arrows at the north, east, south, and west too.

The background shows the prison lineup again as a blond-haired priest - who greatly resembles a fully mature Nunnally with a softer face and curly hair - appears with hands clasped in prayer or planning. She tearfully closes her eyes.  
Then CC appears in her white straitjacket.  
Then four divine figures look down upon the screen from elevated chairs. However, they are in the distance, so their elevation is below C and CC; (reflecting authority dynamics)

 **Tachitsukusu jibun wooooooo… Mitsuuume!  
** Zero appears on the pole at the top of a building (Babel Tower II) before falling forward.

Numbers and data go across the screen and quickly reduce from 999999999 to 000000000.

 **Mayoi. Nagara.  
** The screen pans to the left revealing several more knightmares from Britannia and their pilots, before the Babel Tower II in Tokyo Settlement. On the left are the purple and black Primrose Knights (Black Knights subgroup). They are led by Cornelia. To her side is Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Claudio S. Darlton. In the front is Nunnally in her wheelchair and blue UFN humanitarian organization outfit. Sayako in maid attire is behind and left of her. To the further right are some Britannian officials; there's an aged bearded man with a Captain's hat and the secretary of state, Beatrice Franks (former Knight of 2) in priest-like robes. To the left are the royal guard's purple-white themed variations of the Vincent; the Vincent Ward, Gram, Snipe, Blaze, and Command Model. On the right are the purple and black Primrose knightmares; the Quadrose, and Cornelia's custom one that looks like a cross between it and a Gurren. Behind them before the Babel Tower II is the Empress's Logres Class Airship, "The Marianne".

 **Nayami. Nagara.  
** The screen pans to the right, showing the various knightmares and pilots of the Glinda Knights. A matured Oldrin Zevon stands in front of them. The pilots (in order of proximity to Oldrin) include Nonette Enneagram, Oiaguro Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Marika Soresi, Sokkia Sherpa, and Tink Lockhart. Their knightmares include the Vincent Gram, Oldrin's Lancelot High-Grail, a Bradford Brave, a Zetland Heart, a Sheffield Eye. Behind them are the mass produced knightmares; the Gloucester Glinda, the Sutherland Glinda, and several Vincent Glinda Knightmare Frames. The Caerleon-class airship, the Grandberry, is behind them.

 **Kuyami. Nagara.  
** The screen then travels downward, revealing the Black Knights in casual attire. They pose for a photo in front of the first Café Zero Ikaruga in the Japanese Forest as Ohgi's Wedding goes on. [Alan please add details]

Doves fly out right above a grove of roses. But it turns to night as a grey owl's feathers falls down from above onto the roses below and obscures the scene.

 **Kimerebaiiiii. Sa Kimiga. Kureta.**  
(*Retconned) In the city of the Geass Order are several children taking a still picture, which moves to the right. Left to right, there are several other characters in black agent uniforms. In the left corner is VV who smiles amused at the childishness. A young middle eastern tomboy with wild, short, and silver hair who raises her hand jovially (KoK) Dalque; a European girl with blond hair and braids who meekly waves to the screen (KoK) Lucretia. In the center is a young girl that looks like a young, female, Japanese Lelouch (KoK: Younger "Sancia") with her long black hair, dressed in a scientists/priest's uniform. She frowns. Aside and behind her is a much older, elegant Australian woman with long light-blue hair and a very, very cold face. She also wears a scientist's/priest's uniform and puts her hand on the side of Sancia's shoulder to stabilize or reassure her. To her right, she holds out a golden helmet [same one from earlier in the OP] to the skies. In the far-right corner far away from the others is a white-haired Chinese girl (KoK; Mao) who looks away to the right, though her narrowed eyes look left to the group. In the background, there is a young shota (female looking) boy with wild short silver hair grinning a blond short-haired girl whose helmet covers her eyes and wields a pole, a blue haired Australian girl wearing a scuba uniform for some reason, and a German girl standing at attention with an empty face. She hides her right hand behind her and holds out her left. There are many other children in blue "surgical" uniforms, but their faces are figuratively blank.

 **Kotoba. Hitotsu.**

 **Tomadoi wa kiesari…  
** Another still picture appears moving to the right, focused/centered on Sancia. This time, they look much worse for wear as they stand in the ruins of the Geass Order sometime after it was attacked by the Black Knights. All of them look weaker and dirtier. Some of them wear ripped or makeshift clothing. From left to right;

VV is obviously gone. Dalque is sickly and weak; she crouches but smile enthusiastically as she rubs her stomach in anticipation for dinner. Lancia looks depressed but manages a small hopeful smile. Dalque and Lancia gets closer to the center of the photo. Sancia alone beams as she holds out an injector with fluid and a device with a chained glowing blue geass sigils, which is also attached to the wrists of the other agents in the photo. Coming from above her is a golden red beam of light coming from a hole on the ceiling, though there are also several other ones visible too. On the ground below her are several more canisters of fluid, Sancia's personal laptop computer with a grey cartoon owl screensaver, several relics and modern items with geass sigils on them, and stacks upon stacks of research papers. The blue haired woman next to her is also gone. In her place is Mao with a large white bandage wrapped over her left eye. She smirks, bemused as she holds Sancia's hand (lewdly). To her right is a suitcase filled with fluids and crates of food/water/etc. supplies; replacing the golden helm. And after that are custom Knightmares made from the scrap heaps of leftover Gekka. There is another to the right, but the picture doesn't capture it. Most of the children behind Sancia have disappeared aside from the ones mentioned. In their place are other modified knightmares that tower over the group [x3 other visible].

 **Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita…  
** A silver cross necklace rotates while falling in the moonlight sky. It descends and lands on Lelouch's hand before his right eye. Then he lowers and closes his hand before his heart in hesitation and surprise, revealing his right eye with a green geass sigil.

 **Miageta! Oozora aoku  
** A Black Lancelot (Lancelot siN Zero) appears and launches from the left from a Avalon-style ship. The knightmare looks similar to cross between the Lancelot Albion Zero and the Lancelot siN. (from the Resurrection Movie) It descends downwards and to the left, fireing a red Hadron Beam. Then it changes directions and moves backwards slightly as the rifle changes form, becoming a purple "beamsaber".

 **Sumiiikitte ga yuku.  
** An image of Kallen in the cockpit is shown as she clenches her teeth in determination. As it ascends to the right, a draconic-looking Gurren (Gurren Special Type II/Gurren Slifer) swings aside a whip sword "dragon tail" from its right hand to the right and raises its "muscular" left claw hand naturally.

Near the where the circle of the Radiant Wave Surger was in the last scene is the center of Jupiter's cloud storm. From it, a negative white/black beam shoots left into space, turning everything photonegative and then bright.

 **Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta!  
** A hand reaches outward as time flies by from blue day to red evening to starry white and black night. As is grasps forward, it falls before finally reaching upwards towards the symbol of geass with the Caretaker of Spacetime/Dimensional Supervisor (from Akito the Exiled) before it. It zooms on her and the surroundings turn to a water mirror floor and a starry sky. Behind her is a gate/arc with the "stream of the collective consciousness" effect. She frowns and looks down [below the camera] with a raised eyebrow, before hesitatingly lowering her hand.

 **Jibun wo!  
** A red and green, larger, and bulkier Mordred (The Mordred Frontier) launches upward with a downwards swing of its energy wings. In the cockpit is a grown-up/teenager Anya with longer hair and bigger "sizes". An illusionary ghost of Marianne appears behind or before her. Together, they push her knightmare left and downwards with expressively angry faces. However, a grin appears on them combining as their figures merge.

 **Sekai sae mo  
** Then several more images flash by. In a cloudy sky, a large white, orange, and green airship (The Menorah) flies by in the sky leftwards.  
An image of a vastly expanded "Ashford Academic University" appears. New grey buildings appear behind the old campus.  
And then an image of Babel Tower II appears splitting the screen; towering over the Tokyo Settlement.

 **Kaete shimaesou na!  
** The old military man returns, appearing menacingly with his subordinates around him dressed in modified (terrorist) Britannian Military Attire with red wings. A red beam of energy/lava erupts behind him vertically, as he points towards the screen.

 **Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba niii...?  
** Facing the right, Lelouch takes off the black mask of Zero, revealing himself as he looks left, directly towards the camera. His right eye glows red with geass. Then, the picture flashes photonegative; now, he wears a white Zero uniform and mask, white hair, and a green geass eye.  
A glass, rainbow reflecting/glowing king is thrown into the air and disappears.  
With the last note the screen flash transitions to the episode number, surrounded by black.

.

 **Act 0: Lelouch of the Resurrection**

.

A trumpet sounds; "Duh nuh nuh… nuh Nah!" "Lah la lah la la la!" a choir echoes.  
A stagelight shines down revealing a chessboard. At the end of the board is a tipped over black king "killed" by the white knight. Around them in the graveyards are the other pieces lined up in the order of the Zero Requiem, each piece reflecting a different person. However, the death/displacement of the black king has revealed a white clear king in the background. It glows green. Then the stage-light darkens until the green light is extinguished.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement, Imperial Crown Colony of Japan**

[Music; Code Geass: "Pure Feelings". Has a slow drum beat that speeds up.]

"CC, are you going?"

I turn around. It is Lelouch vi Britannia, the first and newly crowned ruler of the world. The prince who was thought to be dead, suddenly appeared, and usurped the Britannian throne.

Britannia's traditions, nobility, royalty, government, even its historic monuments. All of these things were destroyed. Those who opposed him were silenced by Suzaku Kururugi's sword, as he gathered every power in the world under his authority. It only took months.

Today, he's feared as the demon emperor by the world and showered with obligatory praises. However, the Lelouch in front of me is just a boy. He has a sad, gloomy, but determined face. Far from the so-called demon emperor. He looks somewhat uneasy; delicate, and pure. Seriously…

I smile wryly in my heart. Only you could show that kind of expression when facing the world.

Lelouch, your soul is beautiful. And hence, it's fragile. It is precisely because of that, you've been fighting up to this point. But soon, it will be over. At tomorrow's parade, the Zero Requiem will be completed. Your fight too, shall finally come to an end.

"Yes. I no longer have any reason to stay here, after all." I reply with a tone as casual as possible. Don't bother yourself with my plans, Lelouch.

You've steeled your resolve. For the World. For Suzaku. For Nunnally.

Only I still linger in your mind. But, that's fine.

"I see… you're right." Then Lelouch gloomily dropped his gaze.

I know, Lelouch. You feel apologetic, right. You couldn't kill me. You couldn't keep the promise you made to me when we first met.

After this. After you, I will continue living my endless life. You can't express your sorrow in words. But you don't need to.

Lelouch, I will give you a feeling of regret. A scar of wishing to live a bit longer. I am a witch after all.

"Listen, C.C. I…"

Yet, toward the Lelouch who begun to speak with determination, I said, "Stop it, Lelouch."

I won't let you continue from there.

"If it's apology or confession of regret, I've had enough of those. Everyone who died before me had said it before. 'I'm sorry'. 'I regret it'. But there's no point in those words. The fact is they died, but I can't. That's all there is to it," I say coldly. I must continue wearing the mask of a witch, just for a bit longer. I'm C.C. after all.

"Rather than just words, I'd prefer a farewell gift. Like delicious pizza or a car."

He looks down sheepishly. "...Already prepared."

My eyes wander to the exit behind him. On one of the benches is Cheese-kun and near the door is a large suitcase.

"As expected from his Majesty, the Emperor."

I show him a smile. But, Lelouch won't smile. You should smile, Lelouch. Right now, you're standing at the top of the world, you know. You are free. What will you do about the things you can't do anything about anyway?

His eyes glance upwards at me. "C.C., you… from here on, what are you going to do?"

Aah, geez. Don't make that kind of face, "Demon Emperor".

"For now, I will at least offer some prayers."

"Prayers?" Lelouch smiled a little. A sarcastic smile that's typical of Lelouch. I feel a bit relieved. Certainly, it is ironic. What prayers can we offer to a God that we saw almost die.

[Music: Code Geass: "If I were a Bird". Heavy drum beat accelerates. ]

Lelouch hesitates. And then speaks out confidently. "C.C., I once made a contract, from me to you. 'I won't let geass destroy me. I will conquer its power and bend it to my will. And use it to change the world. I will fulfill your desire and my own. And complete the contract that others could not."

His voice softened. It's a gentle, apologetic tone that he rarely uses. "I know that I may never be able to make you smile again. However. Let me at least fulfill your wish."

My Wish?

He puts his hands on my shoulders. Lelouch draws close. I feel his steady breath on me.

"CC. No..."

[The screen fades to dark for a few moments. Thunder erupts as a single drop of water falls outside, before being followed by a downpour that drowns out what Lelouch is saying. The heavy drum beat in the background skips for a moment.]

The sound of shattering glass rings out in my heart as the mask of the witch breaks.

I immediately slap him over his face. He recoils but takes only a single step back.

"You selfish boy!" I glare at him.

How could he? How dare he?

But at the same time, I felt water steak down my face and a forgotten feeling well up in my heart. This sensation. This feeling. The one I last felt long ago, before I was betrayed by the one I trusted. The one that I longed for. No. The one that I _lived_ for.

Lelouch gives me a knowing smile. "I'm not sorry **."**

One last time, I ask a question that I know the answer to.

"Is there anything that can change your mind?"

"No. There is nothing."

Lelouch walks towards the door. Towards his future.

"Tomorrow I will be dead. And we will both be free. Good night and goodbye."

* * *

 **Tomorrow.**

[Music; Remixed Code Geass: "Madder Sky". Slower and Softer. A soft "flatline" hums continuously.]

CC: It was the year 2018. Two months ago, Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, had done the unthinkable. He had taken over the world.

Two years ago, Lelouch, a prince of Britannia, had been granted a special power from a special girl. Geass. The Power of the King. The ability to command others to do absolutely anything. Using that power, he shrouded himself under the guise of a vigilante, Zero, and begun a rebellion against his homeland that forced oppression and tyranny unto the people he found himself surrounded by. And when those people betrayed him, he killed the previous emperor, Charles zi Britannia, and ascended the throne. Upon it, he accomplished the dream long held by the Empire of Britannia. He became the ultimate authority, of both unification and oppression. But today, a miracle was granted. Rising back from the dead, Zero suddenly reappeared. The masked vigilante claimed the life of the "demon emperor", and brought peace to the world. Shouts of joy and relief sounded throughout the streets. Throughout the world! But one woman mourned alone.

 **Ashford Academy Church**

It's dark outside. It's quiet. It's cold.

Just as he planned, the Zero Requiem had been completed. Donning the disguise of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi would appear before Lelouch's parade and run past his guards. When Zero faced Lelouch, it would be the end. Lelouch would die under his own order. At the side of Nunnally with all his traitorous friends watching. I felt my connection to Lelouch die as he did...

But Lelouch wouldn't want me to stay in my grief. I get up and looked around the empty church. I needed to get out of the country and quickly. Sooner or later, they're going to be looking for "Zero's Mistress" for answers. It's best that I exit the stage, like I always have.

I head to the exit and grab my beloved Cheeze-kun from the bench. At least… Cheeze-kun won't leave me.

I open the suitcase at the door. Lelouch's farewell present. In it there's everything I need. Clothing. A familiar disguise. Legal documents. Bills and coins of different currencies. A key to a car. A piece of paper with the location, and access code of a shuttle. And a half-bitten pizza.

I smile incredulously. Seriously, Lelouch? No one wants to eat a cold pizza.

Suddenly, I see something glimmer out of the corner of my eye. It's a beautiful ring. A pure emerald green gemstone encrusted within a golden handle. Engraved in black gold on the inside is my name. My real name.

I shed another tear as I put it on the middle finger of my right hand.

I will never forget you, Lelouch.

I put my hand on the handle of the door.

Where will I go now?

[Ba-bump]

I gasp in shock and back away from the door. I feel something. Is it… possible? I know I shouldn't hope for the best. Hope has always seemed betrayed me. But in my heart, I feel… something. It must be true.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my link to Lelouch.

[Ba-bump]

…I… can feel it. It's weak, but it's there!

I turn back towards the church alter and make a quick prayer. Thank you, God, for this miracle. Thank you for answering my prayer. Thank you for returning him to me.

I grab the car key from the suitcase and headed out. Parked outside was a massive truck. No doubt packed with all sorts of treasures. I smelt fresh pizza in a heater as I entered it and started the engine. But my craving for pizza paled in comparison to desire I now wanted.

I followed my connection to Lelouch in the van which led me to a local morgue. So much for those plans to bury him next to Suzaku's fake grave. Nunnally probably wanted to bury his body in his real home, Japan. Somewhere that those who visited would be only those who knew of his sacrifice.

The backdoor was unguarded and unlocked. Inside on the benches were a couple of drunken guards, passed out and in a deep sleep from their private celebration. It wasn't every day that the "Demon Emperor of the World" was killed. I grabbed their keys and walked into the next room. I felt my connection to Lelouch grow stronger with every step.

As I quietly paced through the hallway I saw two coffins. One I recognized immediately. It was a white casket made from a steel frame with golden engravings and red highlights. It was adorned with the flag of Britannia and other small decorations. It was a coffin designed for an Emperor. The other was likely the one Lelouch would be placed in. A coffin of pure black with a golden trim. On the edge of the frame were four locks. No. They wouldn't place him there yet.

Inside the cold chamber, I swiftly found a clipboard and went down the line. My trembling finger stopped at "L. Lamperouge. Chamber #007."

This is it!

I drop the clipboard and opened it slowly, until the tray was fully extended. All that remains of his injury is a scar before his chest. Where Suzaku's sword pierced his body. But his hair has turned snow white. And upon his neck is a silver cross-shaped necklace. Where I see a familiar mark. Could it be?

My hand trembles as I reach for him. But I manage to put my hand over his scarred heart. I… I need to be sure…

[Ba-bump]

I feel his heartbeat. A feeling of relief and joy welled up in my long dead heart and spread through my body. I don't know how, but you've done it, Lelouch. You've created your own miracle.

It took a while, but I manage to drag his corpse away from the morgue, leaving another corpse in Lelouch's place and no trace of my own presence. Inside the van I drove out into the morning.

I'll be able to see a lot more sunrises with Lelouch.

* * *

" _To love another is to see the face of god!"_ \- Les Misérables

[Code Geass Fukkatsu no Lelouch: "The C"] OR [Code Geass: "Strange Girl". Quieter. Fades over time.]

[Lelouch in a white undershirt with his eyes closed. His hair has turned snow white and his hand is above his heart. Around him is the "Stream of the Collective Conciousness" Effect that activates when a geass is used.]

It felt like a dream. Thoughts and memories appeared in Lelouch's mind only to fade as quickly as they had appeared. It felt like passing though a stream of consciousness.

'So this is Death,' he thought.

A warm chill emanated from his heart, slowly spreading through his body. A blackness darker than dusk shrouded him. And yet…

"Are you going to sleep there, forever?" a familiar voice called to Lelouch.

Lelouch opened his eyes and looked around. Though dimly lit, he could never forget this room. The one he had slept in for years. It was his bedroom at the school clubhouse. Impossible. This room... it was destroyed by the FLEJA.

"Good morning, Lelouch."

Outside, the sun began to rise. Sitting on his desk was an extraordinarily beautiful woman with distinguishable long green hair and yellow eyes. Her natural beauty clashed horribly with the black straight-jacket on her. A gentle smile adorned her face. However... it was also a false one.

"CC?" Lelouch asked confusedly.

"No. That's impossible," Lelouch mind quickly argued; the gears in his mind began to turn once more. "That's right. Suzaku killed me in the Zero Requiem. This can't be C.C.; she's immortal!'

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. '…and she actually let me sleep on my own bed.'

"Your observations are correct, Lelouch vi Britannia." The C.C. lookalike nodded bemusedly.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "Then who are you?" he demanded.

CC's form flickered for a moment. In a flash of gold and purple light, CC rapidly transformed into several figures resembling the common depictions of god including an old white bearded man, a shaggy bright-haired priest, and a transparent entity.

"There are many names that I am called. The Watcher of the Collective Consciousness. The Ruler of Eden Vital. The Allfather. The Creator. Some even refer to me as 'God'." C smiled self-deprecatingly before transforming into a slender person shrouded in white, purple, and golden priest robes.

"In truth I deserve none of those titles. I'm simply a sad girl who wished that everyone was happy. But you can call me 'C'. And this is my world." She gestured around her as she began floating, blue wings spread out from her back.

The scenery changed as a golden yet darkening light enveloped them. Lelouch moved towards what appeared to be a floating railing and looked around. It was a familiar realm with an endless green sky. But it was different from what he had seen before. Impossible sights ran throughout his vision. It was a central city, but not one he could have ever imagined.

 **C's World: Capital City Asgard,** ** **Holy Faith Nation of Eden Vital****

Immaculate floating buildings resembled temples and castles, their architecture seemingly breaking the laws of physics at a whim. Large structures moved and floated at a whim. Solid steel bent and stretched, creating floating fountains and monuments of sorts. The glass of the buildings around them blinked with lights like a circuitboard. Fabrics and flags changed their colors, creating screens. Figures in white dresses and amour flew throughout the city or otherwise appeared and reappeared out of nowhere. Doorframes - no portals - planted throughout traffic lines. Red and black liquid flowed through the sky like a river with white gelatinous spheres traveling alongside it.

But there was more. In the far distance were endless rows full of canvases and paintings of memories among more ruins. The same one that CC had sent him to when he had his second encounter with his father. Lelouch's eyes spotted several shadowy figures within them, just out of sight. And then there were what looked to be several ruins of thought elevators. And a forest of trees, flowing without wind. Mushrooms, massive and small, among them. They were harvested by strange cubic machines that resembled flying tractors. Or perhaps blood cells? There was too much to see and few little he could understand. It was... amazing.

"I am the king of kings. Look upon my great works and despair," announced C both sarcastically and grandiloquently. "Welcome to Eden Vital... or Heaven as you call it now."

He turned around. "So. What business does God have with a lowly, lifeless mortal like me?" sardonically asked Lelouch. "Divine Punishment?"

C smiled. "You are not dead. Not alive. You are living a life unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life."

C's eyes glowed gold with geass and a purple light came out from her hand. After the light faded, a large hand mirror materialized in C's hand, which she turned towards Lelouch. His hair had turned ghost white. Lelouch's eyes met his reflection, with his two eyes flaming with geass. But on his neck, where he couldn't check before, he saw the red mark of Code.

"This is…"

"It's Code." affirmed C. "From your father, Charles."

Lelouch recalled the last words of his father as he had grasped his neck; "Do not judge me! Good and bad intentions are two sides of the same card!"

"He did love you, you know. Out of all of his many children, Charles saw the most of himself in you. In his own twisted way of thinking, he wanted to spare you from the tragedies that he himself faced. But just like the Code, _Love can be both a curse and a blessing._ " C noted.

Lelouch put the mirror down, and it faded into purple particles. "I see. But you haven't answered my question, 'God'. Why did you appear before me? What do _you_ want?"

"Impatient as ever, Lelouch," said C calmly. Her markings glew again. "I appeared to you, so I could tell you a story. My story. So **'Be quiet for now and listen'** like a good child," she ordered as her eyes flashed.

[Code Geass (Fukkatsu no Lelouch): "Passing by Each Other" and "Stargazer"]

The surroundings shifted drastically around them, transforming into a balcony above what was probably an ancient Roman city. A servant walked through Lelouch's body towards a blond androgynous child who sat alone, looking out into the streets below.

'A memory?' thought Lelouch, recalling a similar experience with CC. He tried to speak out, but found himself unable to. As if C herself was silencing him.

C's voice echoed around him. "Like you, I was born as a child to royalty. Being the youngest child of an Emperor, I was born into a life of comfort and luxury. I could have anything I ever wanted."

The scene shifted as C led Lelouch outside. Suddenly they were transported to the luxury box of a coliseum. They observed Nobles in white togas watch a bloody gladiator fight. Slaves against slave. Brother against brother. Around them, the nobles indulged themselves with food, women, and expensive accessories. Below them, men in rags cheered as they forgot their troubles, watching the struggles of life and death. The young C to looked away in disgust towards the dirty, poverty-stricken streets below.

"The times were not prosperous, yet the patricians continued to avail themselves to pleasures at the expense of our citizens and conquered tribes. And our citizens too, ignored their own problems as they watched the suffering of others. However, while I lived my life of luxury, I could not ignore the sins and vices that I saw in those surrounding me. Nor could I ignore the suffering of the people, our supposed subjects."

The scene shifted again to a temple resembling the ruins of the thought elevator. An older, teenage C dressed in the garbs of a priest prayed as a beautiful meteor shower and eclipse took place above in the night sky. "And so, I abandoned my destined throne and spent my days in charities and orphanages. Every day I prayed to somebody - anybody - that the evil and corrupt people would realize the error of their ways and that the people would no longer experience such suffering at the fate of their blackened hands. I wished for others to understand another's sufferings. I wished for a people without sin. And for myself, I wished for... For redemption of my own sins."

The sunrise appeared in the distance and doves flew into the dawn.

"And one day, my wish was granted."

With a flash a particularly large meteor appeared and fell into a building in the distance. Shocked, C stood up and ran outside the temple. Lelouch felt compelled to follow the real C outside as well. The scene changed to the scene of the impact inside a small barn outside the city.

The young C entered the barn hurried, looking for survivors. Behind her were three children. Immediately, C spotted a woman in a black dress laying at the center of the crater, seemingly undamaged in contrast to the burning scene around them. The mysterious person had short black hair with purple tips. Upon her neck was a purple geass sigil and more markings across her body.

"Are you all right?!" C traveled down the crater and reached towards the stranger.

"Thank you, human," she said. The woman suddenly grabbed her hand. A glow Red makings briefly flashed in the young C's eyes before turning golden.

[Code Geass Fukkatsu no Lelouch: "Stairway to C"] OR [Xenoblade Chronicles 2: "Where it all Began"]

"I was the first to receive the True Power of Geass. The Power of God" narrated C.

The scene shifted, showing an image of C preaching to the masses with her geass ablaze. "With my geass, I was able to link and manipulate minds, creating what you now call the collective consciousness. A collective of people's minds and memories. A sea of great transmigration. The great consciousness. One that was subject to my own whims. By manipulating their souls within it, I was able to create the change I desired in the people I absorbed. Their perceptions, their desires, their beliefs, their memories, their personality. All of it. I could recreate them anew."

Another scene showed C burst into the Emperor's throne room, her geass flashed into the eyes of the politicians.

"And under my influence, the corrupt and powerful realized the pain of their errors. Humanity's sins and vices disappeared, replaced by peerless virtues of my own making. Using the power of the king, my people cooperated and prospered. But my ambition grew. I wanted a world of peace not only for my people, but for all of humanity. And so, I spread my influence and my geass across the land, sparing none from my 'mercy'. But it wasn't enough. I soon desired to preserve those who crusaded alongside me. Eventually, I learned the ability to share my powers with my followers. Powers that today you call 'Code' and 'Geass'"

C led Lelouch up stairs that appeared before him. She sighed as the scene shifted again.  
C appeared in an advanced temple/lab, both eyes blazing with bright gold geass as red markings grew on her body. C reached out to a hooded, kneeling child and put a bloodied palm to his head. C then moved her hand aside to reveal glowing red marks upon his forehead. The scene shifted to a vague symbolic whiteness. C appeared with several centralized gears rotating below her. A circle of children surrounded her on different layers. As they grew close, the lettered gears connected to the one below C and began to rotate as well. C then disappeared as others surrounded the 24 members, with their gears intertwining as well.

"But of course, as my territory and powers grew, opposition to me in other nations also began to rise."  
A small army marched in the sunrise. Their flags and armor bore the sigil of wings. C emerged over the hill before them, riding a pure white horse. She bore a golden helm and wore a majestic pure white plate mail with a blue cape. On it were glowing blue markings and a glowing gold geass sigil. C brought her horse to a stop as she saw a massive opposing force on the horizon. Five figures stopped behind C. One drew a trumpet and the horns of war sounded. The eyes of her soldiers glowed red as they charged into battle.

"But they were no match for my orderly, unified nation. One that worked as one under my power, to create the better tomorrow that I envisioned."  
Another scene showed an old city at dawn, transforming into brick and concrete buildings in the afternoon, then city skylines at dusk, and finally glowing futuristic buildings at twilight, Jupiter clearly in the skies above. Lelouch's vision zoomed outward as he saw a map of Europe with split across boundaries from no historical nation he knew. Each nation with their own colors and flags. But the red and gold of C's army quickly spread, dying countries in the red of her nation, Eden Vital. The world split in to red and blue, before turning a final crimson purple. Then his vision drew out further to reveal a conjured a globe in the real C's hand, before him.

"Eventually, I succeed. Using the first elevator of thought and space, I unified the world under my palm. I led humanity to a better future."

[Code Geass Fukkatsu no Lelouch: "Outrage" and "Promised Ruin"] OR [Code Geass: "Devil Created"]

"However, soon, I had grew bored. There was no war, no strife, no struggle, no death. There was no evil to vanquish. No injustices to cry out against."

C tilted her head towards Lelouch and gestured towards her figure with her second hand. "How did this person say it?"

Lelouch recalled that time he had learned CC's true wish. "Without death, all we have are random events. Accumulation. You can't call that life!" stated CC.

C loosened her grip on her conjured globe and it fell to the clean ground with a sickening crack that resounded in Lelouch's heart. Her hand now free, she rose it the heavens above. "And so, I sought the ascension of mankind itself. Even against the warnings of the Dimensional Supervisor, I began to further research the power given to me. It led me to the discovery of an ancient portal hidden within Jupiter."

The screen then showed C fly forward in Jupiter's fog. A glowing red geass symbol outstretched from the back of her white and blue armor, creating wings. Behind and above her was a massive spaceship, glowing of green and white. Seven guardians in heavy armor followed C as she stopped to gaze at a massive ethereal gate in front of her. At the peak, a cross and a golden symbol of geass was etched on while the floor reflected the green skies like water. In front of it, the Caretaker of Spacetime appeared briefly and frowned. She stood in front of C with crossed arms, but was ignored. C continued on past her and extruded a hand through the door. The markings upon her skin blazed up, causing C to recoil as information and experiences passed into her.

"The thought elevators I created to unify the world and to protect ourselves from the higher powers were nothing compared to what we found. A portal to higher dimensions of thought. The _true_ Collective Consciousness across time and space. Within it are memories from countless parallel dimensions. I exploited it, gaining untold knowledge and infinite energy."

Lelouch stopped with a frown, causing C to turn around to him. The scene shifted again. A white and red temple/laboratory of unknown technology appeared. A geass symbol was engraved onto the floor and a mass of figures in ancient garbs encircled C and black hooded figure upon a pyramidal platform. C reached out and the marks of those surrounding them glowed red. "Using the knowledge gained, we experimented to draw out the true power of Geass and then to replicate it's true form. And we succeeded. We created another link to the divine. The first "Wired" Geass. However, I had gone too far. The dimensional supervisor granted him yet another power. The power required to destroy what I had created."

Suddenly, the room shook and the children screamed out as flames erupted from them. They all fell lifelessly to the floor, like puppets whose strings had been cut. The past C activated her wings and flew backwards from the threat as she watched the black hooded figure squirm in the middle of the room. Red lightning shot outwards from him. And then he finally ceased. However. The Caretaker of Spacetime suddenly appeared with a face full of disappointment and disdain. She touched the figure in the center with her markings aglow before disappearing once more. The hooded figure began breathing again to C's relief. She slowly flew towards and reached out to the black hooded figure with a raised hand. But it was rejected. A blue sphere erupted from the masked figure, turning the surroundings to black.

As if even affecting her power now, the scene shattered and Lelouch's consciousness returned to the World of C. Lelouch faced C amongst the field of memories. In the canvases were memories [from C's point of view] showing an image of a young C taking care of an enshadowed younger brother with black hair. Then the scene shows a dark warrior in pitch black technological armor in the destroyed ruins of a city behind him.

"Among my empowered followers was a boy dearly beloved to me. My older brother. I had not known it, but he had been the first... but not the last victim of my geass. And my cruel ambition. In a just twist of fate, my most loyal companion suddenly became my most bitter foe. He called my world a lie, that I was denying people true freedom with my geass; no better than nobles and tyrants that I had once hated. ...You do indeed remind me of him in that sense..."

Lelouch felt C genuinely smile upon him, before continuing on with resentment. Her marks glew again and he was once more subjected to visions around him. Lelouch saw visions of military's bearing unknown technologies. Behind C were four figures with faces shrouded by their armor or cloth; the other side lead by three. The armies clashed, transforming the beautiful cities into ruins.

"The moment it was left it to its own devices, as soon as it was granted free will, humanity showed its true nature. A fierce rebellion broke out. My worst fears became realized. Using his power, my brother managed to free the world of my control and me of my dream and delusions... But still, I persisted in my arrogance." Lelouch followed C up some conjured stairways.

[Code Geass: "Stream of Consciousness"]

"In order to obtain victory, I passed through the archway and went briefly into the collective consciousness. The knowledge and power I gained would indeed allow me to execute the rebels and sentenced the Fallen Angels and Lords to imprisonment. However, there was a price. My power grew uncontrollable and I began to lose myself in the collective subconsciousness that I had created in my conquest. I experienced the truths of my despair."

C flew into the Arc Gate and her markings began to glow. But she soon shook and recoiled in pain as many more memories, energy, and information was forced into her. The Caretaker of Spacetime appeared. With a flick of her hand, C was sent flying out of the Arc. The Dimensional Supervisor looked down upon C in fury and disappointment as she continued convulsing, creating ripples on the mirror water's floor. C grasped herself and shivered as the glowing green markings continued to grow on her body.

Lelouch felt a deep, cold sorrow come from the C aside him. A regret.

"In foolishness and angst, I tried to rid myself of the pain and suffering. I heeded the words of the Dimension Supervisor and I cursed the world that I had created. Fire. Rain. Plague. Death." spat out C bitterly. "In my angst, I nearly wiped out all but a few good souls."

Another image flashed in Lelouch's mind. He briefly saw a tanned, well-built man inside a giant floating shuttle above the Earth (Australia). The man's eyes flashed with blue geass. But they also reflected the red and pink flames of the Earth below him. Around him was his family and various animals and people. Lelouch looked in horror as a ray of light descended from Jupiter and hit the Earth. Spaceships and large humanoid robots in white and gold ravaged the land, raining destruction on the cities. Tectonic plates were disrupted, and the icecaps melted. A geass symbol struck the world and people collapsed into death. The land itself began to boil and reform.

A thick book with a golden cover materialized in C's hand. "I reset the world, creating one where I had never intervened. The only records I left were the tomes; records of my failures as such a sinful god. Something that you can read in my 'Bible', though the original copy and intent has been lost to time and translation. I hoped that humanity would learn from my mistakes. That given the freedom they had sought, they would progress to a better tomorrow, eventually. But my hopes were betrayed once again."

"The sins and suffering of man continued, unabated. Sometimes even justified in my name. Sloth. Envy. Gluttony. Pride. Hatred. Lust. Greed. Despair." More images flashed in Lelouch's mind demonstrating each sin, before stopping back at C herself.

"No." she continued, "The nature of humanity is that of tragedy. A tragedy that I am personally forced to suffer though, now as another Watcher of the Collective Consciousness. As one who "sees" (C's) all. For centuries, I prayed for a better tomorrow as I watched the suffering of man. However, even after thousands of years, humanity did not change. And so I continued to suffer... And so I planned a final, desperate solution to end my madness."

Lelouch's eyes widened and he stopped. He found he could speak once more as he cried out. "...You can't mean!?..."

C grinned ironically as bookcases appeared and slid in front of her. "Why else would an all-seeing god allow themselves to be killed? Where else did Charles and VV get their ideas from? It was all part of another unknowable, grand plan, as expected of 'God'."

She placed her Bible on the shelf before the bookcase slid out of existence. "I couldn't outright kill myself, you understand. Nor ask that of one of my angels. No, if I was to die, then someone would need to take my place. For the last hundred years, I merely watered the seeds that would ultimately result in my death. Tales of an unjust god. The idea of a collective consciousness. The discovery of the Thought Elevators. The designs for the Sword of Akasha. If your parents had succeeded, I would revealed myself to them instead. I would have granted them my power and my kingdom; allowing them to do as they wished, as the new gods of the world."

"So, it was you who was responsible for my suffering fate? For the suffering of the world? All because you couldn't handle the desires of man? Because you wanted to die?" Lelouch balled his fists together and stepped forward.

"Oh, don't get so upset Lelouch," said C, amused. "I think that you would know quite a bit about wanting to kill yourself. That goes for Suzaku and C.C. too. But you know better than anyone that you could have led humanity to the brightest future. But ultimately, you gave up the future I planned for you and the world. You gave it up for Suzaku, for Nunnally, and for yourself." C pointed at Lelouch.

A pang of guilt ran across him. "No different from the Zero Requiem. That is true!"

His hand rose, grasping for the skies before pushing onto his chest. "But what should people live for? Who should they live for? They live for themselves! They live… to harbor desires and struggle to realize them – that is the natural state of man! To want a humanity free of its sin and desires is to want a world without life itself!" shouted Lelouch. He threw his hand aside.

"You say this so easily. You haven't yet endured the torment of experiencing a trillion existences all at once," C noted callously.

Lelouch's arms spread out as if embracing the heavens. "No. But I have seen an infinite shore, one that stretches out before me beyond what the mind can comprehend. Each grain of sand on that beach, each droplet of water and molecule of air is a story to be told. Each is a song to be sung. Each of them is full of life, of laughter, of misery, of hate, of color! They are all the same, even as they are all different."

"Humanity suffers. **_I_** suffer," C said quietly.

Lelouch pointed at God and accused her. "Don't give me that excuse! You have spent so much time focusing on the humanity's sins that you believe matter, that you have forgotten humanity's virtues!" The surrounding shifted, showing scenes of Lelouch's past. "Even as I struggled against the world. Even as I saw the depths of its cruelty. I saw Fortitude. Temperance. Prudence. Diligence. Faith. Charity. Justice! _You cannot have happiness before suffering! Nor can you have suffering without happiness_!"

Lelouch put his hand afore his heart. "And you've forgotten the most important one! HOPE!"

"Hope is a lie. A social device created so man would not fall into despair and die. You know this." Scenes of C preaching out to a downtrodden group of warriors appeared. Mirrored by Zero speaking out to the Black Knights in the ruins of the 1st Japanese Special Zone.

"No. It's real!" Lelouch shouted.  
"I've seen it in the hearts of those that strode against me!" A phantom image of Suzaku standing at attention.  
"I've seen it in those that have followed me." Then Kallen appeared, crying at the side of her mother.  
"I've seen it in those beside me." Then CC appeared, curled in the fetal position, smiling.  
"I've seen it in the ones that I've fought for." Then Nunnally with a sweet, innocent smile.  
"And I've seen in it myself now! Everyone is seeking something. For humanity, hope of achieving what we desire is what drives us forward into a better tommorrow. You can't call that a lie!"

"...A lie, hmmm?" C sighed and put her hand to her face. She recalled something from her past and looked down into the distance. "Perhaps… you are correct Perhaps it was I who had lost hope. Perhaps it was my just my own selfishness again. But it's all in the past now. It's already too late, Lelouch. While you may be very much alive, I am already dead." C smiled sadly once more. She curled her fist and the scenery around them suddenly shattered revealing the true appearance of the thought elevator. A metal shell of unknown composition surrounded them. However, unlike before, some of the temples were in severe damage. The floors were cracked apart and floated about while the columns had been upturned or had fell into the void below. Above them, a stream of red blood was pouring down from Jupiter. And suddenly, the Sword of Akasha appeared from a purple haze.

"I thought you stopped the Sword of Akasha?!" shouted Lelouch in surprise.

"But that's not what you asked me for, right? Instead of concern for another person you had never met, of an uncaring god, you wanted me to not stop the flow of time. You wanted a future. And a future you shall receive once more."

The Thought Elevator returned its original form, a ruin in the twilight. C reappeared sitting on one of the ruined columns gazing at the horizon. C's form began to flicker and fade as it returned to the lonely child Lelouch had first seen in C's memories.

"...My time is short. In a few minutes the sun shall set, and I shall finally fade into the darkness. Regardless of what I want now. There is nothing either of us can do. The only reason I've been able to speak to you sanely is because I lie on the eclipse of death."

So now, I'll answer your question. Why did I bring you here? I've already made peace with my past and set up preparations for the future. But right now... if I could trouble you... could you... please sit with me, please? Until the very end?" she asked sadly. "I don't want to die alone."

With a sigh and a nod, Lelouch walked to her side and sat on one of the ruined columns. The dying god held Lelouch's hand as they watched the sun finally drop into the darkness.

"… If you truly wanted to die. If you truly wanted an end to humanity's so-called suffering, then why did you grant my request back at the Sword of Akasha?" asked Lelouch calmly.

"...The recent years leading up this day have been… enlightening. I never thought that there would be another with my power. Or that there would be another one of pure heart."

C unhooded herself and turned to face Lelouch. He examined but and drew a small gasp of surprise. Her purple-blue eyes shown with a golden geass sigil. But her face... looked almost identical to Nunnally's. No. It couldn't be her. In that case, could he be…

C took a cross-shaped necklace off her neck and placed it upon Lelouch's hand. "And I certainly never foresaw you. You, who would challenge the world. You, who would gather the wishes of the people. You, who would wish that I "live". You, who reminded me of what I once was. Who I once was. In you, I saw an innocent wish. And I saw a future. A shooting star in the darkness. A Light at My World's End _._ And so, I granted your wish. Time continues on. And you too, shall be granted a future as well."

As darkness began to set in, C closed Lelouch's hand in prayer. "Lelouch. You once said that geass is like a wish. And that you'll take the geass that is the people's wish with you. Then please _…_ take my mine as well. _"_

The blue markings on her body lit up and a golden light in the shape of crescent wings emanated from C's eyes into Lelouch's.

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes. His body was laid out at the altar of the Ashford church that he had left CC in.

Above him, CC drew her face away from his, her eyelids closed.

Red marks from tears were on her face.

CC cupped his hand in prayer, but as if expecting his awakening, she opened her eyes, looking at him. They widened as she saw him blink his.

"You've... kept me waiting, huh?" scolded CC.

"So did I do it? Did I... fulfill my promise?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes. You have."

CC smiled.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

Dressed in a black and golden green dress with a thick veil, I arrived at the graveyard. Like most I've visited, it's quiet, save for the whispers of the wind. My gaze rested upon Lelouch's funeral in the distance atop a lonely hill. Compared to the grandiose memorial of a Britannian emperor or the funeral of Lelouch's brother, Clovis, the procession was rather small. Just like Nunnally had intended, the only people present at Lelouch's true funeral were those who had known his true identity and his sacrifice. I can't be sure how many of them understand the truth of the Zero Requiem, but each of them deserves to be present.

As both Zero's mistress and Lelouch vi Britannia's witch, I have an obligation to be here. But now that Lelouch has returned to me, I have no tears to share with them. I shouldn't let them know the truth. Not yet. Or perhaps not ever.

Lelouch's black and gold coffin was taken out from the hearse (funeral car) by Jeremiah "Orange" Gottwald, Lelouch's most loyal retainer. He's proud of having served his master to the end but saddened that he had to see Lelouch go.

As Lelouch's black and golden coffin made its way to the grave, Tamaki Shinichiro began to bawl loudly about how he "always believed" before Kento Sugiyama elbowed him silent and Yoshitaka Minami handed him a handkerchief. Rakshata Chawla smiled sadly. Todoh Kyoshiro honored the coffin with a heartfelt salute while Nagaisa Chiba nodded in respect. Ohgi Kaname closed his eyes and looked away in shame toward Villeta Nu, who emotionlessly acknowledged the coffin. Most of the heads of the Black Knights are in tears. Guilt and shame plague them. Oh, if only they hadn't betrayed him. If only they had continued to believe in him like he had believed in them. Something burns in my chest and spreads across my skin. They deserve it. The deepest pit of hell is reserved for traitors, after all. They're lucky that Lelouch is so kindhearted. If it had been me...

I then glance at the exception, the "Ace of the Black Knights" and "Zero Right Hand". Kallen Kozuki sheds sobbing tears over her red eyes. I understand how she feels. She's deeply affected. The queen has lost her king. Poor girl. But she will move on, carrying the last order given to her. The last order of Lelouch as Zero. To Live.

Kaguya Sumeragi cries too, but there's a faint smile on her face. She always did know his pure heart, but she couldn't reconcile that image with his terrible deeds and his identity as a Britannian Prince. But now she finally understands. His determination to destroy; destroy the old world; and even oneself. That wisdom will not only serve her well, but those that Kaguya herself serves in the future. To her side is her friend, Empress Tizani. She is too young to truly grasp the complexity of Lelouch's deception. But she does know the meaning of sacrifice and losing those you care about. Tizani clings to Li Xingke's robe, who honors Lelouch with a slight bow.

On the other side of the procession are Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, and Nina Einstein. The three engineers who knew the about the Zero Requiem before it even happened. After the casket passed them, Lloyd frowned before complaining about finding "a new job", earning him a small smile from Nina and an angry nudge from Cecile. Well… that's to be expected from him. Lloyd and Cecile only knew Lelouch for a short time professionally as Emperor after all. On the other hand, Nina knew Lelouch personally from their school days. And she was once obsessed with killing Zero for the murder of Princess Euphemia. But I think Nina has forgiven Lelouch; or at the very least understands his reasons now.

Then next to a quiet tearful Milly Ashford, Rivalez Cardemonde sobs. He still doesn't know anything about Zero or Lelouch Vi Britannia. All he knows is that his best friend is dead. As the casket passes him, I also spot Gino Wienberg with a respectful, serious look on his face. As Jeremiah and the coffin passes, Anya Alstreim trembles. She covers her face, "showing" an unusual amount of emotion. She's no longer under the curse of geass. She remembers everything. But it was too little, too late.

Schneizel el Britannia is present. He smiles as the casket approaches him and says something I can't make out at my distance. Probably some admission of defeat and acceptance. Meanwhile behind him, his assistant Kannon lets out a sigh of great relief. With Lelouch "dead", Schneizel should no longer be under his control. Probably.

Finally, Lelouch's casket reaches its end. As Lelouch's coffin is placed into the ground and buried by Jeremiah, I finally see her. Appearing from behind Sayako, Nunnally rolled her wheelchair to the front of the crowd. Though I can still make out the red marks of tears, she isn't crying. Nunnally offered a resolute speech to the others about Lelouch's sacrifice. It's nothing special. Nothing I haven't heard of before. Thanking everyone for coming. Apologizing for his deeds. Recounting their terrible childhood. But I can see the resolve in her eyes as she promised to not let Lelouch's sacrifice to go in vain and to not let such a tragedy repeat itself. What a strong girl she is, right Lelouch?

However, there are some who won't forgive him.

On the edge of the crowd, there's Cornelia and her knight Guildford. Guildford stands at the side of his princess attentively while Cornelia glares. She still won't understand him or forgive him. For her, it's a trick. A trap. Another one of Zero's famous deceptions that killed millions, destroyed the Glaston Knights, and murdered her brother, Clovis, and beloved little sister, Euphemia. If only she knew the truth. Still, Lelouch was still her brother. A half-brother. She closes her eyes and a tear streaks down her face and drops onto the ground. But only one.

Then there's him. A dark emotion comes from my breast. I ball my fists in anger and narrow my eyes. My blood boils with a feeling I was once deeply familiar with as "the Witch of Britannia": Hate. Next to Nunnally's side is Suzaku Kururugi, draped in the dark garbs of the friend he once fought. He ceremonially regards the coffin with respect before looking away. At me.

You understood him.  
Of a brother filled with love and kindness for his sister.  
Of a exiled prince filled with despair and agony.  
Of a young child crying out from his silent suffering against injustice.

You may know who Lelouch Lamperouge was.  
You may know what Lelouch Vi Britannia wasn't.  
You may know the truth behind Zero's mask.

But even so, you will never understand Lelouch as I will. You will never be as close to him as I will be.

You will never know his self-sacrifice and forgiveness.  
You will never know the evils that he bore upon himself.  
You will never know why he wore the mask of Zero.

Not just for himself, but also for others that had placed their hopes upon him. You'll soon learn the true burdens of being Zero. The weight of the mask that Lelouch had bore for so long. That is your punishment. Yet, for me who has understood Lelouch's depths, for me who is the demon's accomplice, for me that understands his suffering; it is a punishment far too shallow. I feel a fire burn around me and in my heart.

Now that you will be forever masked as Zero, I won't be able to read your face. But I know what you are feeling right now. Perhaps the same thing you felt as your blade cut through Lelouch's heart; Zero (Nothing). In your head, you want to believe Lelouch deserved death. And perhaps that's true. When I first made a contract with Lelouch, I sensed his determination. He was willing to sacrifice everything and now he has. "Those who kill must be prepared to be killed." However, what a stupid, selfish friend you are, Suzaku. A real friend would forgive and accept his friend's errors, just as Lelouch has done for you, always. Not to drive them toward death. Not to continue harboring a false grudge. To continue the Zero Requiem after he had been given a hope and despair in the form of his living sister. A false love indeed.

You will never truly forgive him. And so I will never truly forgive you.

Hmmm... Perhaps we are even more similar than I thought.

My anger recedes as I remember the future I will have with Lelouch, who is alive. Our eyes break contact. He turns down toward Nunnally while I glance out towards the beautiful afternoon sky.

* * *

[ED: Code Geass R2: "Continued Story"]

The funeral is over. Slowly, one by one, everyone begins to leave. The Britannians. The Black Knights. Jeremiah. Kallen. And finally, the new Zero and Nunnally.

I take off my black shroud and move towards the grave. It was a tombstone of pure white marble, surrounded by black lilies and a red cherry-blossom tree. I read the inscriptions aloud:

Here Lies Lelouch Lamperouge

Loved and Loathed by All

Forgiven by Few

2000 till 2018

Suddenly, the air before me began to waver and Lelouch appears before me. He takes off a straw hat, revealing his now white, but still messy hair. His new "green geass" fades from his right eye. It seems to work on even Codebearers to a degree. I'll have to make him promise to never use it on me later.

"So how does it feel to watch your own funeral, Lelouch? How does it feel to be free?" I ask him.

Lelouch closes his eyes and bows his head. "It feels... strange."

I shouldn't have asked him that. He's probably still guilty about surviving.

"Would it really be that bad for you to live with me forever?" I tease.

He smiles and shakes his head. "Certainly not, witch."

I smirk. Yes. And if I'm a witch then he's my... "Demon. So, now that you are immortal, what would you like to do first?"

The winds faded. "CC. I've accomplished everything I've ever wanted. I've gotten both revenge and freedom and sacrificed it to lay down a bright future for everyone. I've found out who killed my mother and killed both of my parents. But I've had enough of warfare and politics for today. Tomorrow, I would like to explore this new world of mine."

He extends his hand towards me.

I reach out my own. But I hesitate.

"...Why didn't you reveal yourself to them? ...Most of them would be happy to see you."

Lelouch approached me and looked me in the eyes. "Because that would make my sacrifice a lie," he stated. "Nunnally has grown up, following her own decisions. Suzaku too, has a new life as Zero. As for me… The people of the world can call me whatever they want. An unsung hero. A villain. A demon. But from now on… I'll be known as LL." Lelouch kneeled and kissed my right hand. The one with the green emerald ring he had left me. My heart flutters. Ah… this intoxicating feeling again.

"I don't know what will happen in the future, but I do know who I want to spend it with."

I smile again. "I'm glad."

I grab his hand and together, we walk out of the graveyard into a brighter future.

* * *

Act 0 Last Edit: 5/12/19

 **Author's Epilogue**

Hey, **HyperiorV** here! I hope you enjoyed reading. It might take a while to update this fic at first because I'm still planning and re-planning where the journey should lead. I also like to write things thoroughly from "top" (concepts, symbolism) to "bottom" (writing). I'm not very good at the latter unless I have basic material to add to/modify. If there's a "beta" writer willing to help me, I'd love to exchange contact info.

Additionally, this is **my first ever fanfic** , so I'll be learning as I go along. I will be reviewing, updating, and adjusting previous chapters as I progress. I've already updated Act 1 several times. If you notice anything that could be improved, please leave a review. But also to show some support. I'd appreciate it. Knowing that others have enjoyed my writing gives me hope and pride.

In the future, I plan to incorporate elements from the side stories including the official R3 Promotional Videos, the Resurrection movie, Knightmare of Nunnally, Lancelot and Gurren, Renya of the Darkness, Akio the Exiled, and Oz of the Reflection. In particular, Lelouch's Birthday OVA and the Nunnally of Wonderland are the main "inspirations"/canon of this story. However, keep in mind I haven't read all of them fully since there aren't translations for all of them. I also like to reference various medium such as Neon Genesis Evangelion, other anime, history, and various mythologies. I want to state that my vision for the future of the fanfic is mostly already decided. And that while I may incorporate characters/elements from the upcoming official movie and R3, I'm not straight up ripping off the official material. It would be amazing, however, to see some already planned aspects of this fanfic be found in the official sequel material.

I want to thank **Mononoke**. I used and modified his translation for the first part of this chapter where Lelouch confronts CC for the final time. I am also using his other translations to further the fanfiction.

I also want to thank **Krygor** for inspiring me and for helping me write out my fanfic in the future. (?) Originally this started out as an edit, but I wanted to make some massive changes to the story, so I decided to make my own.

Thanks for reading.

\- HyperiorV

* * *

 **REFERENCE NOTES:**

 **OP**

I've always loved analyzing openings. I'd explain what mine is in every detail, but that would involve lots of spoilers and an entire chapter's worth of analysis. I will be shifting through the OP's and updating them as the story progresses. However to not pad out space, I'll only add them in the beginning of each Act; never between them or in Asides.  
...If you don't like them, feel free to skip it.

 **MUSIC**

You may notice I sometime put multiple suggestions in separate brackets. That's because sometimes, I can't decide which track would be better and also sometimes feel that it would be difficult to find the music. The first suggestion will always be my prefered choice, but may be harder to find. I'd recommend using "Soundcloud" to find the music I list. Otherwise Youtube. There's this one youtube video that I can't link that shows all the Fukkastsu no Lelouch/Lelouch of the Resurrection Movie's music. Even though the writing for it was pretty bad, the music was awesome and is definitely worth a listen, even if you don't do it for my fanfic.

Depending on the reception of my fanfic, I might create a playlist containing all the images/music/memes etc. to the best of my ability.

* * *

 **REFLECTIVE ANALYSIS  
** (If you don't like boring analysis stuff skip this)

I want to be someone who says. "I've planned it all from the beginning!" (that's a quote from Goro, one of the Code Geass Creators)

I put a lot of thought and time into writing this story, so I want to share my thought process and show the deeper literary devices of my story so that you can appreciate my writing a bit more. I'll try to keep the Author's Notes to a minimum as they break the story's flow, but I plan on putting a reflective analysis at the end of most of my chapters. Though not all of them will be as long as this one.

 **Opening Scene**

I wrote my prologue in an attempt to demonstrate and foreshadow multiple things. First, it introduces the world. The celebration of New Year's Eve reflects the Zero Requiem where Lelouch dies and a new Era is born. It shows that while generally the people of the world are happier there are still evil in the shadows (represented by the deserters) that Lelouch and CC must deal with in the future. Secondarily as a result of the peacetime since the muggers were ex-soldiers from the Resource Wars. Sakuradite is rather rare in the world after Lelouch blew up most of it in R2. I'm reinforcing this fact as well as showing it for future use.

Symbolically, LL also disguises himself as an old man with a cross, referencing the common western depiction of the Christian god. The old god "dies" and a new "god" is reborn. Not so coincidentally, it's also three years after the Zero Requiem, similar to how Jesus was resurrected on the third day. I wanted to publish this fanfic on January 1st for extra symbolism, but unfortunately, I was not finished at the time. So, you'll have to settle with the day 21 instead of the year.

In terms of narrative, the prologue shows a bit of tension where Lelouch and CC are threatened by physical violence instead of starting with an info dump. It then hits upon the theme of resurrection where LL "dies" and recovers while also showing that he has CODE. Then it shows Lelouch's new geass, which should make the reader a bit curious to its origin/effects. Finally, it shows what the reader (presumably) wants to see. Lelouch alive. And also reflecting the ending of the first PV for the official R3.

 **Lelouch's Crypt #007**

 _My trembling finger stopped at "L. B. Lamperouge. Chamber #007."_

The crypt number is significant because 7 is the number of God, according to a lazy google search and a consultation with a priest. 7 sins (and virtues) that C was obsessed with, though in reality, there are much more explained by modern psychologists and philosophers. In addition, it references the fact that Lelouch literally met God while he was in there (well his mind/"soul" anyways). And a small reference to Agent James Bond, codename 007.

Originally, I had the number be #666; the number of the Devil. However, I changed it for two reasons. First was the fact that no local morgue would have a that many places for bodies (6*6*6 = 216 minimum). 7 is a much smaller and more realistic number. Second, 6 (from 666) + 1 = 7. Lelouch, as the "demon king", being "666".

 **Rome || Britannia**

Anyway, thinking about it, Rome mirrors Britannia. It was an extremely large empire (for its time) that thrived on the subjugation of other civilizations and, during the time of Nero's rule, had a largely corrupt and extravagant patrician class. So "C" rejected that reality {and substituted her own} when she was granted True Geass from a/the Keeper of Spacetime.

 **C || CC**

C is different from the Caretaker of Spacetime/Keeper of the Collective Unconsciousness from Akito the Exiled. C's true name is most probably " _Sophia si_ Christus", or some other variant of it. I had "C" or "God" appear as CC. This was for several reasons.

First, I wanted to do a narrative "bait and switch" where the readers would think that it was indeed CC waking up Lelouch. Second. "World of C". "C". "C, C2, CC". Third I wanted to keep "God's" gender neutral in the spirit of mythology, even though the Christian God is typically depicted as Male. [Note that from henceforth I will refer to C as a female] Fourth was CC's desire to die. I asked myself why a powerful omniscient would allow suffering and Charles and friends to try and kill him/her. The solution; God wanted to die and it was part of God's plan all along. The best anecdote was the most cliché: disillusionment and cynicism with humanity and its sins. It's also appropriate that she wears CC's straightjacket, which ties into the insanity experiencing humanity's collective consciousness and her self-induced restraining of herself, her powers, and view of mankind.

I've already stated that she looks like Nunnally (and for a very good spoiler reason too). But if you want to know what she looks like, then in the Damocles, she looks similar to the statue that Schneizel and Cornelia argue between. You know, the one that Schneizel declared he'll become a god under?

 **C's Backstory**

As for her backstory, I had C be an offspring of Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the emperor of Rome, although technically since I never stated it; it could have been any ancient Roman-like civilization at any time. I based C's background first on the Roman sculpture carvings/rose petals/flames from the Opening of R2. And the Britannian-Roman Parallels. And the fact that Christianity really took off in Rome. Interestingly when you take the "N" from "Nero" and rotate it 90 degrees, you get the name "Zero". Another character will be taking the use of this name. Also, C might not have been the only one who was granted power by a greater god; she came into conflict with several others with the same level of power. They shall remain clouded in mystery for now.

 **C's Code True Geass/Ceass [Maiden's Heaven]** (not JoJo's [Made in Heaven])

The Power of God, granted by the Dimensional Supervisor/Keeper of Spacetime. Absolute mental control. In her case, C became virtually omnibenevolent, omniscience, and gained the ability of "human (re)creation".

[Maiden's Heaven] was a very powerful ability that added people as a part of C's 'collection' of her (un)consciousness. It literally stripped people of lies (and free will) in a manner similar to how Charles and friends wished the world was. Beyond that she could rewrite memories, personality, perceptions, and beliefs of people that she geassed according to her own will. Basically an "omni-geass" once you were in her world.

However, it still had limits. It only worked if you were within her "sight". (The loophole was that she could look through other people) And beyond that her ability could travel over time and space. It could not affect the material world. Furthermore, it contradicted C's highest held belief; hatred of slavery in all forms. Physical, but also mental. The acceptance of bread and circuses. And the de-evolvement into a collective 'mob'. Basically, she really hated the Coliseum.

Leila Macal and that Priest from Zilkistan from the Resurrection Movie had similar powers. Each could create a collective subconciousness. In a sense, their abilities are even a bit more powerful due to the fact that their power can travel over time. (Giving Eden Vital a much bigger headache) A true fragment of geass, as the Dimensional Supervisor claimed in Akito the Exiled.

However, as her ambition and power grew, C's research into her power soon led her to new discoveries about it. Ultimately she gained the ability to replicate/share her power; granting Code and then Geass, which allowed one to manipulate those in her collection. Geass are simply terminals, or masks, that allow one to use an aspect of her power, personal to each person. And then she created of Wired Geass. An artificial geass not limited to her own. (C managed about ~4-5 before she was stopped). This was much to the chagrin of the Dimensional Supervisor/Keeper of Spacetime, who only intended to grant a power to her alone. Who feared... rebellion.

 **Divine References**

I also referenced mythology when writing C's backstory. C's rejection of royalty and sinfulness to become a priest also mirrors Lelouch but also Buddha, who sacrificed earthly pleasures for enlightenment. And technically Jesus, though I'm not quite sure. I also implied that C used her geass on the entire world to create a world of peace and prosperity. C's implied decision to geass the entire world into submission reflects how God initally stripped Adam and Eve of Free Will in the Garden of Eden. Also, C's destruction and recreation of the world also reference the Great Flood. The dude you saw was Noah. The Arc and Ark may play an important role later on, since the survivors went to Australia.

In particular, I subscribe to Gnostic beliefs. Sophia is one of my favorite goddesses/Aeons. However, technically, the 'upper' 'Sophia' in this story may just be the dimensional supervisor. Since well… she was the one that introduced geass into the world. No word on who created the world yet though...

 **Zero's "Black" Motif**

In R1 and for most of R2, Lelouch is typically portrayed with the motif/theme of the color Black. Black is a color of Emptiness or "Zero". Lelouch is wiped from the history books after he's banished and enters the story hiding with Nunnally from Britannia. It also reflects how Zero appears to be an "empty" being without desire who absorbs the light/wishes of the people. Zero himself drapes himself in a black robe. However Black also alludes to darkness, which alludes to mystery; referring to Zero's secret identity to the world and his perchance for making the unknown; the impossible, possible. In Japanese/Asian Cultures, Black is a "good" color while it is an "evil" color for western society. Lelouch as Zero is a terrorist who Chaotic Evil to the Britannians and Good to the suffering Numbers's. There are the Black Knights which mirrors Black pieces in Chess, which also reflects Lelouch's mindset ("In chess, black moves second"), general battle strategies, and his desire for revenge. This motif appears throughout the entire series. There's a lot of cool stuff. I recommend looking a video about it.

 **Lelouch's White/Light Motif**

The black motif is contrasted with Suzaku and Britannia's motif of white, which I will explain in another chapter. However, after Turn 21; The Ragnarök Connection where he becomes the Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch swaps colors with Suzaku. He bears the white of Britannia. He shows initiative by claiming the throne, creating the ambush at the UFN, and attacking the Damocles. Light also represent self-sacrifice in terms of exothermic reactions where one releases potential energy.

In my fanfiction, I will be "continuing" the light and morning motif as it pertains to Lelouch. In this chapter alone, I've made like 5+ references. After his code activated, Lelouch's hair turned white, referencing his original concept design. Lelouch also is described by God (C) as **"The Light at My World's End".** Lelouch IS C's light in this case. He represents a hope that she was wrong and that Lelouch can carry on her wishes, legacy, and geass to a brighter tomorrow. The 2nd OP [World End] alludes to this with the reoccurring lyrics "The Light at My World's End". In the case of night being the world's=day's end, the "light" can be represented by stars, planets (like Jupiter), and shooting stars (which symbolize wishes). Lelouch literally ends the old world with his death to bring about a new era, a future/tomorrow (a new day is marked by a sunrise), and hope. The sunrise motif is appropriate given the Studio that owns and created Code Geass. However, in literature and mythology there's one significant other that is also associated with these themes…

Lelouch has at least two other main themes/motifs I will be giving him and other characters also have certain colors that they are associated with, but that's for another chapter's analysis... ;)

 **Lelouch as Snow White  
** "I don't know why snow is white, but I think it is beautiful" - Lelouch to CC, Narita

Lelouch's hair has turned snow white. This reflects his original concept art by CLAMP, but also demonstrates that he's changed permanently, now that he's immortal. It also references the story of Snow White and the witch. And of course it reflects his white theme that I explained above as well. I also imply that Lelouch was awakened with a kiss, just like Snow White.

 **The Contract**

As with the first chapter of both R1 and R2, Lelouch makes a contract/geass with "CC" in the first turn, though in this case it's C/God. Lelouch's green geass is going to be significantly different than normal geass. It's going to be called a "C"eass (Ceass) **.**

 **The Funeral**

I expanded upon the funeral, so I could introduce most of the other characters and their relationship to Lelouch. While I could have expanded on their reactions, I felt that it would be too drawn out to an already massive chapter. Interestingly, when C states that "she know what Suzaku is feeling", she doesn't actually completely know what he's feeling at all since she's blinded by hate and can't see his face. It's a classic example of an unreliable narrator. Second, while CC is looking at Suzaku, Suzaku is also looking at CC too...

 **Extra**

 _"It was his eyes. Yes.. his evil eyes..."_ \- Edgar Allen Poe Reference

"Just in case, the guards would be carrying blank rounds often used in movie sets." - Removed

 _In a flash of golden light, CC rapidly transformed into several figures resembling the common depictions of god including an old white bearded man, a shaggy bright-haired priest, and a transparent entity._ \- Father, Son, Holy Spirit; Amen.

 _"I am the king of kings. Look upon my great works and despair,"_ \- Ozymandias reference

 _Fabrics and flags changed their colors._ \- Heh. Colors. Colours.

 _"You are not dead. Not alive. You are living a life unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life."_ References when CC gave Lelouch his first geass.

24 Members/Followers of CC = 24 Codebearers; one for each letter of the alphabet. The gear symbolism is also consistent with the designs of the show. Not all of them will be shown or mentioned (most are in Eden Vital), but I can list off the ones that will be: AA, BB, CC (x2), II, GG, SS, VV (x+3), UU, ZZ

The Arc Door is the same type as in Knightmare of Nunnally.

 _"But what should people live for? Who should they live for? They live for themselves! They live… to harbor desires and struggle to realize them – that is the natural state of man!" -_ The Architect from Xenoblade Chronicles 2

 _"To want a humanity free of its sin and desires is to want a world without life itself!" -_ Oswald Mandus from Amnesia; a Machine for Pigs

 _"No. But I have seen an infinite shore, one that stretches out before me beyond what the mind can comprehend. Each grain of sand on that beach, each droplet of water and molecule of air is a story to be told. Each is a song to be sung. Each of them is full of life, of laughter, of misery, of hate. They are all the same, even as they are all different."_ \- The final report of SCP-3812.

 _"I never thought that there would be another one of pure heart."_ \- C - Referencing Leila's Blue Geass from Akito the Exiled.

 _"You've... kept me waiting, huh?"_ \- A Kojima/Metal Gear Reference.

 _"So did I do it? Did I... fulfill my promise?" asked Lelouch. -  
_ Lelouch: "I promise you the smile you never had!"  
CC: "Get to the Damocles. Just be sure to come back, alright?" Lelouch: "Yes! I promise!" (CC's last words to LL in R2)

 _Schneizel el Britannia is present._ – Formal tone. And also a reference to Lelouch's quote that "Charles sought the past. You seek the present. But _I_ seek the future."

 _"Here Lies Lelouch Lamperouge. Loved and Loathed by All."_ \- Lelouch does indeed "Lie". Also Alliteration of "L".

… _Don't ask who Rei is. That person won't "officially" appear while. Or perhaps you've already 'seen' her/him_ **…**

Again, thanks.


	2. Aside 0-01: LL: A New Life, Lelouch

Note: In the future, this aside will be re-edited and include more content.

 **Aside 0.01 "LL"/A New Life, Lelouch**

[Music: Code Geass: "Baked Words" Looped]

Above the sky, a cloaked, invisible airship flew by. **The Menorah.** Inside was a demon and a witch guarding a verifiable dragon's hoard. In the cargo hold of the carrier were priceless goods. The Royal Britannian Heirlooms and prized possessions of those who had dared defy the Demon Emperor were all gathered. Mirrors with a permanent shine. Accessories and dresses lined with crystals. Impeccable statues wearing authentic armor and weapons from Britannia's past. Even the containers were extremely valuable, made with intricate designs and exorbitant materials.

To the left was a statue of a French girl wearing an ancient set of white and blue armor. In one hand it held a pole with a French flag and a cross on the top of the shaft. The other hand, which wore a ring, held a permanently bloodied sword. Its golden handle resembled the sigil of wings...

To the right was the Statue of Saint Christopher. The elegant statue beautifully depicted Saint Christopher with a baby Jesus Christ upon his shoulder wearing a simple cross necklace. (The same one Lelouch wears later) The statue of Saint Christopher wielded a staff planted into the base. And at the base of the statue was a small crystal box with what appeared to be _a_ large eerily glowing nail with a shining red gemstone upon it…

In another room, currency of all forms, some including ones long since retired, were all labeled and contained. And in the corner was a miniaturized printing press for more should they expire. And of course, the ship was also loaded with the two universal currencies. A rack of unlabeled gold bars and other precious metals lined the shelves of separate rooms in the cargo hold. The other rooms had been completely crammed with containers of the now scarce Sakuradite.

But the valuables were not just money and luxuries. In the hangers in the place of knightmares were top of the line parts for knightmare and ship repairs packed within crates. In the corner, a workshop with machines and stacks of alloys awaited. CC's Personal Knightmare, the green Lancelot Albion Frontier, awaited orders. To its side was an unfinished white and black Gawain.

The ship itself also had a state-of-the-art navigation system. Using a combination of the Druid System and a private, unlisted satellite; the ship was also capable of automatically piloting itself. Or, failing that, would be able to be piloted by a crew of one. And of course, the ship had installed Gefjun Disturbers to prevent radar detection and the GLASS Stealth system to ensure no prying eyes.

The interior of the ship was no less impressive. Silver and copper wiring lining the walls , mixed with white Schrötter Steel. It made for a very impressive, yet also practical design. Inside one small room was a library. Another had a large computer containing a high density of information.

Nothing less for a king of the world.

But despite all these luxuries, its passenger was quite unhappy.

Lelouch opened a large metallic door. Inside was a massive cold room contained massive amounts of pizza and pizza ingredients. Nothing less for the Pizza Witch. As the door slid back behind him, he sighed. In the dining room, C turned her face towards him while gobbling down some pizza.

"I really wish I didn't pack just pizza for you, CC." Lelouch complained, walking into the dining room.

Lelouch sat down on an elegant throne chair bolted into the ground. The round kitchen table was small, extravagant, but also study.A screwed on Menorah (a Jewish Candlestick) was centered on the table while the intricate "Silver"ware had been carelessly pushed off to the side by a pizza box.

CC cut a pizza for Lelouch with gold and silver pizza cutter wheel, before offering it to Lelouch.

Lelouch graciously accepted and took a bite before frowning and placing it down.

"I thought Codebearers didn't starve," Lelouch complained.

"While you may not need any food, air, or water, your brain still believes that you do. After a few months trapped in a tomb or stuck underwater, you'll get used to it. It's a 'mind over matter thing' really."

Lelouch smirked. "Mind over matter huh?"

Lelouch's right eye flared green. The air began to thicken before the room suddenly became filled with seawater. The walls faded revealing a vast ocean. Lelouch uncomfortably put his hand before his heart, drawing a raised eyebrow from CC.

"Like Rolo, using my new geass slows down my heart." Lelouch explained. "I won't be able to die, but I'll rendered physiological and physiologically weakened. After extended use, I experience extreme psychological stress and pain centered around my heart and head. But it depends on what I show people and how many people see the changes. More realistic illusions are easier to maintain. However, I suspect that using it more often will extend my ability further."

Lelouch thought to himself for a second.

"Normally, I might be rendered unconscious if I continue holding this level of illusion for 3 minutes. But when I'm by your side, I feel like the stress is fading. It might have to do something with our contract or your code."

Several small fish swam past Lelouch towards CC.

CC waved her hand straight through a fish dismissively. Lelouch blinked and his eye and the room returned to normal. He leaned back exhausted.

"You're not going to make something yourself? Are you already missing the royal chefs, ex-Emperor of the World?"

Lelouch snorted as he recalled the royal cooks' faces when "Lelouch vi Britannia's Mistress" had demanded they make pizza. And only pizza. Every. Day.

"Yes, I also loved being poisoned every month." He said sarcastically. Lelouch placed his pizza on his plate.

"Maybe one day you'll understand my immortal fascination with pizza, Lelouch."

"Maybe one day," he said tiredly. "But not today."

"…Since it is your first day as an immortal, I suppose I can make an exception."

CC got up and entered the cold room. CC then came back inside carrying several ingredients and wearing an apron and tan bandana made of silk.

Lelouch made a funny face as CC neatly separated and organized the ingredients. "You? Cook?"

CC added spices onto the dough. "Of course, Lelouch. I _was_ terrible at one time (*Renya of the Darkness), but I quickly picked up how to cook. And from what I've tasted…"

'Stolen from Nunnally,' thought Lelouch, rolling his eyes.

"…I'm a better cook than you," she finished, her eyes looking down on him. "You see, Lelouch, Codebearers can't forget anything. We have perfect memory storage and recall."

"Is that so?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, interested in this new information.

"Indeed. Of course, that time after you destroyed the Geass Order was just a temporary exception. Normally, we can't forget the tragedies of the past," said C a bit sadly.

Lelouch smiled kindly. "But we can forgive and accept them. And we can't forget the happiness and joy of living either. And we won't be able to predict the brilliance of the future."

CC smiled as she put the lamb meat and the bread into the oven.

"Indeed. But back to the effects of Code. All of your senses have been improved. But it's important to remember that your body's physiology will remain the same. No matter how much you exercise, your muscles won't grow in the far future."

Lelouch instinctively checked his pathetic muscles while CC grinned, before distracting his mind with more information.

"Codebearers also gain unlimited stamina. Our regenerating bodies can allow us to do superhuman feats that would break a normal person's muscles and bones. Of course, they can and will still break if you push yourself. With training, a codebearer can be as strong as any seasoned warrior, regardless of their original body. So, I recommend that you begin to train your body now. However, I'm not sure how much you will be able to do with your current _physical state_."

Lelouch scowled while CC opened the oven removing the bread. She set the bread on a silver plate. Then she added honey before putting the lamb meat back inside.

"Codebearers also have the ability to connect people's minds to the World of C. Using it, we can communicate with other codebearers from afar. Even exchange memories, to a degree."

CC cut the bread quickly before adding cheese and spices on top. The cheese melted on the warm inner crust. She then opened the oven once more, taking out the perfectly tender lamb meat. Quickly and expertly, she cut it into equally spaced slices, then sliding the portion size onto the plate.

CC entered the dining area, carrying the food on silver platter. As she put it on the table before Lelouch, she smiled awkwardly.

"Not my best work, but I think the next meal will be better. Try it!"

Lelouch took a bite of the meat. It was rather good, compared to the royal chefs and given the limited range of supplies they had available.

CC then returned to the kitchen. Lelouch ate while she opened a cabinet, grabbing a rusty old grail from a collection of elegant looking cups. She returned to the dining room with the grail and a bottle of find red wine. CC popped it open and poured it into the grail. Lelouch frowned for a moment. He hadn't indulged in alcohol before.

"Poisons and drugs won't do much either. Good or bad. Eventually, they'll lose their effectiveness on the body. And your body doesn't grow anyways. So, enjoy wine while you still can, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked thoughtfully at his chalice. 'Perfect memory, enhanced perceptions, unlimited stamina, memory manipulation, and resistance to drugs. And I should exercise my body and drink while I still can.' Lelouch's mind noted.

"Is there anything else?" asked Lelouch, taking a sip.

C though to herself for a second before she smiled naughtily with her eyebrows raised. "Oh yes. **_We're infertile_.**" She said suggestively as she took off her apron.

Lelouch spat out his red wine, coughing. "You Witch!" A blush appeared on the innocent boy's face.

CC laughed, having successfully provoked Lelouch. She grabbed a napkin, cleaning up the table. Lelouch hadn't acted so flustered in a long time. It was nice to see him less composed now that his role in the world was over for now.

"Alright, I've told you about Code, Demon. Now it's your turn to explain your new Geass. You've already taken Charles' code, but normally your geass should have disappeared as well. Not gotten another one. Where did you get it from? Who did you get it from?"

Lelouch's scowl disappeared as he recalled the events earlier last night. He took another bite of bread.

"I received it from a god who called herself 'C'. She claimed that she was the gatekeeper of the collective consciousness and the ruler of Eden Vital. Do you know anything about her?"

"Hmmmm. I've never heard her name before, but I've heard of Eden Vital before from my studies as the 'leader' of the Geass Order. From what we gathered, Eden Vital was an advanced civilization ruled by geass users and Codebearers whose influence extended all around the world. However, we never found out what happened to their technology or their civilization. The only clues were in specific temples and the thought elevators. But strangely, the carbon dating records on their relics only began just after the end of BCE."

"That matches with what she told me."

"Told you? What did she tell you?" asked C, also intrigued.

Lelouch thought for a moment. "Let me show you." He reached out his hand towards C, before hesitating and stopping.

C nodded and Lelouch put his palm to her forehead. Both of their marks lit up before several memories filled CC's mind.

[SFX: Code Geass "Devil Created".] [The voices overlap]

"I'm simply a sad fool who wished that everyone was happy. But you can call me 'C'" "I abandoned my destined throne and spent my days in charities and orphanages." "I was the first to receive the True Power of the King." "My ambition grew." "(M)y brother and several other Fallen Lords rebelled against me." "They suffer. I suffer." "I am already dead." _"Please, take my Geass too."_

"That was… incredible…" Her eyes bulged, processing the new information that she had just acquired. "To think that God was just a poor little child who couldn't accept reality." She smirked, amused. "And to think I used to pray to such a god…"

Lelouch panted as a sweat drop formed on his face. He was exhausted from using his Code. He took a proper drink from the grail.

"Back to what we were talking about, my ability to control illusions is different from my ability to 'Order' people around. Therefore, I think we should call my new powers 'Code Geass'."

"Pshhhhh. That sound too stupid/simple, Lelouch. It has nothing to do with your Code. _Geass is the power of the king. Then that makes your new ability the power of God…._ How about we call it "C"eass, in the honor of 'God'."

'That's pretty good.' Lelouch nodded tiredly. "Very well." He took another bite of the meat.

* * *

Lelouch took their dishes and brought them to the kitchen sink. He began cleaning them.

"One more thing, CC. We can't let anyone know my identity, so I need a new name. At least in public. How does LL (L2) sound?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Well traditionally, you should be called VV (V2) since that's the name passed down by that Code. But I suppose that name is fine. If not cliché. I've never seen or heard of the real LL Codebearer, anyway." CC nodded. "LL it is, Lelouch."

"Still, I'm more concerned about all the Sakuradite you have in the cargo bay," said CC with a troubled frown.

"Well I was planning to use it during the Battle of Mt. Fuji against Schneizel. But fortunately, he spared me the waste," Lelouch stated.

CC smirked, remembering how he had baited the Black Knights into a trap, igniting Japan's main Sakuradite tunnels below them. And with it, a majority of the world's energy supply.

'That explains why you used a Kamikaze Class Aerial Destroyer as the basis for this ship,' CC thought.

Lelouch returned from the kitchen. CC got up and together they walked out of the dining room. The corridor lit up automatically.

"Sakuradite has no place in my new world. Most of the world's remaining supply is either in secret storage rooms across the world or is in this ship. As you know, Sakuradite is a key resource needed for Knightmares. Without it, the military might any one nation can wield will be limited. As will the tools of war."

"What about the other uses of Sakuradite, Lelouch?" questioned CC and looking towards him. "What about the power plants, the airships, and the cars?"

"I'm sure they'll figure it out in half a decade," dismissed Lelouch. "Some countries and companies in Europe are working on sustainable and renewable energy. Asia has plans for cold fusion. Britannia has a promising young woman. And from what I've seen, Nina was working on an entirely new type of energy. They'll be too busy working on those projects to get involved in war. Nunnally, Suzaku, and Schneizel will make sure of it. They will watch over the new world."

Lelouch and CC arrived at the Bridge. They walked to the single active computer as a hologram of the world was shown before them.

"So. Where shall we go first?" offered Lelouch.

CC pointed to Europe. "I think we should travel to France. I'm very familiar with the area, but I haven't visited it properly in peacetime before."

"The orange grove I gave to Jeremiah is in France as well. It would be an excellent opportunity to establish a home base. After our tour of France, of course."

"Are we going to tell them, then?" asked CC. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Jeremiah can be trusted. And he'll enjoy an extra hand in the orange groves."

"What about the former Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim? Isn't she with him now?"

"It's fine. Anya was a victim of Marianne and Charles, so she'll understand. And she's taken a liking to Jeremiah. She won't tell anyone. If it comes down to it, I'll have to use my Geass on her. Jeremiah will understand."

"Very well. Let's go, Lelouch."

END

* * *

 **Author's Epilogue**

Lelouch and CC have their pizza and eat it too!

I decided to keep this an "Aside" or a side story since the funeral was the best place to end off chapter 1 and this part doesn't have content to merit another chapter {that I could be proud of} yet. And since the next Act is after a time skip, it would interrupt the flow of the narrative. However, this is a good opportunity to keep you readers interested in my story with more regular updates. So, I plan on including side stories between chapters to keep you updated when I can. However, I can't promise you that I'll do it.

I also now realize that I should have called this fanfic, "Rei of the Reincarnation". Since the "Reincarnation" has "Re", and "Rei", and two RRs. Though "Rei" isn't getting "reincarnated" and "Rebirth", still has "Re i" so there's that. I have to warn you, the first few chapters are going to be slice of life, set-up, world-building, and HEAVY foreshadowing. I think Lelouch and everyone have earned few chapters of peace. The actual plot will begin around Act 3 or 4. Just be patient. You mustn't forget that _you cannot have happiness before sacrifice and suffering_ … without a price, that is.

Thanks for Reading.

\- HyperiorV

* * *

 **Retrospective Analysis**

 **Acts and Asides  
** In R1, there were "Stages". In R2, there were "Turns". In Akito the Exiled, there were "Chapters." In my fanfic, I decided to use "Acts", in the spirit of Code Geass. "Acts" represent literal actions like moving a piece, but also imply "actors" or pretentious behavior. In particular, Act 0 is significant because it takes play during the Zero Requiem. Literally "Zero('s) Act" and Suzaku's first Act as Zero.

"Asides" were moments in (Shakespearean) plays where a character would talk 'to the side' to the audience. This allowed actors to communicate their inner thoughts. Particularly intelligent characters would employ them quite frequently. Also, it sounds like a'side' stories.

Code Geass had picture dramas between videos. I don't really understand the reasoning behind the numbering, so I'll just make it so that the whole number is the Act and the decimal places are the time between acts. Since this Aside takes place recently after Act 0, I'll make it Act 0.01

 **The Menorah  
** The Menorah is named after a sacred candelabrum with seven branches used in the Temple in Jerusalem. However, the Menorah was looted by the Vandals in the sacking of Rome in 455 CE, and taken to their capital, Carthage. After that, it disappeared. Like its namesake, it has 7 Automatic Hadron Heavy Artillery Cannons and 7 Automatic Single Gun VARIS Turrets that reflect the 7 candlesticks. The in-universe Menorah was also on the table. Screwed on. Oof.

The Menorah is an elongated Britannian design of Lloyd and Cecilesimilar to that of the Avalon and Ikaruga, though being smaller than them. Due to the space required for some of the functions of the ship, the interior is also smaller. However, it is not a problem because of the automatic/semiautomatic piloting system, which removes the need for a large barracks, dining area, etc. They were replaced with storage rooms or machinery

The Menorah was not fully specialized for battles, but rather for comfort, convenience, and freedom. A personal palace for C to stay in for "a while". However, the modifications have added several automatic weapons and cannons in case CC needed to either defend herself or others. However, the autopilot functionality will never replace a proper crew. For one, it cannot do self-repairs. And the cannons don't have the accuracy of a manned ship. Therefore, the ship would be best used for strategic assault. Furthermore, the ship could be armed with more weapons, but they are currently not attached.

As one of the perks of being the ruler of the world, Lelouch ensured that the Menorah and its spare parts were of the highest quality. Lelouch wanted to ensure that the ship would provide a home for CC for a long time to come. Which is another reason why he added so many Sakuradite containers. In the libraries, he put multiple instruction books on how to repair the ship as well. Anya uses those books later in her education.

System Features

o Type X10 Radiant Wave Shield System  
o Type 100G Air Glide Wing System  
o Type 1000P Float System  
o Type 33A Harken Anchors  
o Type E19 Multispectral Sensor System  
o Type CZ-4 DRUID Piloting System  
o Type Z01 GLASS Stealth System

Maximum Carrying Capacity

300,000+ metric tons

Armament

o 7 x Automatic Hadron Heavy Artillery Cannons  
o 7 x Automatic Single Gun VARIS Turrets  
o 8 x 10-Cell S Missile Launchers.

Unit Capacity

o 20 x Knightmare Frames  
o 1 x Z0III Portman  
o 1 x Type Z01 Britannian Aerial Float Shuttles  
o 3 x Escape Pods

 **Lost Holy Relics  
** I went out of my way to ensure that they were LOST relics, which reflects how they were also lost to the world in the Code Geass Universe, just like LL and CC. In Lelouch's plunders, I specifically mentioned a few artifacts. Joan de Arc's real armor, ring, flag(pole), and sword. (The sword made a permanent mark on CC.) The rusty Holy Grail from Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade. And the most significant and my favorite, the Statue and Relic of Saint Christopher.

 **The Statue and Relic of Saint Christopher.  
** "Saint Christopher was later said to have visited Lycia where he tried to comfort the Christians who were being martyred. The local king attempted to get Christopher to make a sacrifice to pagan gods, but… he refused! {He loved saying "No" to strong people! (JoJo Reference)} Then the king tried to tempt him with women and riches, but instead he converted the women to Christianity. The king then ordered that Christopher be killed, and the Saint was beheaded."

The statue also features the staff which was said to bring the miracle of Christ for when Christopher planted the staff in the ground; to bare leaves and fruit the following morning. That's extremely relevant given that LL and CC's next destination is Jeremiah's Orange farm in France. However, the real statue irl is missing its relic at its base…

 **Pizza, the Best Parting Gift  
** Lelouch wanted to give CC an unforgettable parting gift. If you can remember, Lelouch first gave CC a travel suitcase with cold pizza with the basic necessities, as well as a ring, keys to a van, and access codes for a ship (The Menorah). In the van, he had hot pizza waiting for her, and other stuff. Then the Menorah was jam packed with Lelouch's largest final gift. The treasure/plunder of his rein and more importantly, a year's {a month's if we're being realistic here} supply of pizza and pizza ingredients. Not including the amount of pizza she could buy herself.

In addition to the Menorah, there are also hidden storage and panic rooms across the world that CC could use. They were filled with Sakuradite, spare parts, and other cool stuff. The locations were provided in the suitcase that he left CC with on the night before the Zero Requiem. You'll see some of these places in future chapters.

CC isn't very materialistic, but Lelouch decided to give her a lot of stuff anyway. If not for her, then to buy her freedom. In a sense, the pizza represents Lelouch's materialistic temptation and reminder for CC to continue living while remembering the good in the world. And it also represents CC's emotional reaction to the Zero Requiem and Lelouch's miraculous survival. It also reflected Lelouch's state of being "dead" (cold), "alive" (warm), and immortal (effective infinite pizza supply). That's right folks, you heard it here first. **Pizza Symbolism**.

 **Sexual Tension  
** The symbolic and actual sexual tension in this act is also really high. CC "tempted" Lelouch with alcohol. Two "young" people talking about the changes in their bodies. Tireless bodies. "Infertility." The transferring of memories. However, this is about as high as it is going to get outside of innuendos, implied backstories, and symbolism. CC and Lelouch's relationship was never sexual and to make it so I feel would "pervert" the nature of their relationship. Pun intended. Girls generally like to cook for the people they like. And their husbands. So the gluttonous CC cooking for Lelouch was something much sweeter than saaaay… straight up sex. {Alliteration of "s"} In my canon of this fanfic, they won't be having it because it will be important to the meaning of the ending. But believe what you want to believe. I will say this though: there is currently only one bed on the Menorah.

I'd also like to state that CC was telling Lelouch to train in order to tease him, make Lelouch more proactive, and to avoid having to move stuff for the next few weeks.

 **Extra**

 _The other rooms had been completely crammed with containers of the now scarce Sakuradite._ \- These are the same type of containers that Lelouch and CC were traveling with in the prologue. Also, alliteration of "c".

Round tables imply a level of equality

Yes, it's unrealistic how fast the bread and meat cooked.

 _"Not my best work, but I think the next meal I make for you will be better. Try it!"_ \- Implying that CC wants to cook for Lelouch more often. How sweet. …Unless she's just talking about Pizza again… By the way. Lamb, bread, and wine are all holy Christian food.

CC reuses the bandanna she wore in this chapter in her casual "Sundress" Outfit.

 _"They will watch over the new world." -_ "But who watches the watchmen?" -Watchmen

Thanks for Reading. Comments and Feedback would make my day


	3. Aside 0-30: Geass and Ceass

**Prototype Aside 0.03 Geass and Ceass  
**

* * *

 **Consciousness Terminology**

Consciousness/Stream of Consciousness = What one is currently experiencing. Surface thoughts, memories, and sensations.

Unconsciousness = Memories stored. Experience and Knowledge.

Subconsciousness = A separate, independent part of one's brain.  
\- Collective Subconsciousness = A separate sub-dimension. A controlled "Personal Domain". Or a "pit stop" of higher collective consciousnesses. Usually, a thought elevator that "disturbs thought" (protects from higher powers) is required to create or support a larger subconsciousness.

 **Dimensions**

Our World: Realm of the Gods  
\- "Watchers", Inter-dimensional Interlopers  
Ex: You, Me, Cassandro Williams*

Stream of the True Collective Consciousness  
\- True "God", Monad, Dimensional Supervisor(s)  
Note: Is beyond Time and Space.  
Ex: Caretaker of Spacetime (Akito the Exiled)

Arc Gate: Various Parallel/Alternate Realities  
(Nightmare of Nunnally, Movie-verse, etc.)

C's World: C's Collective Subconsciousness: "Heaven/Valhalla/Avalon"  
\- False God "C", Angels, Deceased Codebearers' and Geass-users' Souls  
Ex: Former CC, Mao, Rolo, Charles, VV (Victor), Marianne*

C's Collective Unconsciousness: "Purgatory"  
\- The Dead, Souls of Alive Geass Users  
Ex: Suzaku's Dad, Shirley*, etc.

Earth: "'Reality'"  
\- Everyone "alive", Codebearers (Fallen Angels), Geass Users

?'s Collective Subconsciousness's: "Hell"  
\- N/A for disclosure

?'s Collective Subconsciousness's: N/A  
\- N/A for disclosure

* * *

 **Code Geass and Ceass; Terminology and Origin**

 _"If Geass is the 'Power of the King', then that makes your new ability, 'The Power of a God'."_ \- CC, Aside 0.01

"C" (God) + Geass = "C"eass

Ceass. A special power that can only be granted by those that can call themselves a "God". Or rather, one that no longer has the need to call themselves one. In her case, "C", or the God of the Code Geass universe/subdimension, sacrificed her dying self and gave all of her powers to Lelouch. Just like Charles gave him his Code in his "last moments".

CC was actually wrong about naming Lelouch's power "Ceass" as C herself named it "Code Geass" or "Code's Geass". CC and Lelouch will be called out on it later. In addition, Ceass and Geass are two entirely different powers. I (and CC) just wanted to name it to abbreviate "C's Geass" into Ceass and so I didn't need to constantly reiterate "True Geass", "Complete Geass", "Code Geass", or "Code Ceass" every paragraph without confusing you with the title.

And please. No "See Ass" or "C ass" jokes. Though CC was nicknamed "Pizza Butt" by the fans during the show's runtime. So, I guess it works?

* * *

 **CODE**

In this fanfic's canon, there are going to be a total of 24 Codebearers; one for each letter. Though obviously I won't be showing all of them. The Codebearers I plan on using are AA, BB, CC (x2), DD, EE, II, LL, SS, NN, VV (x3), ZZ, the Four Cardinals of Eden Vital, and ("Santa Muerte").

They also traditionally take their initials, but there's no-one stopping them from claiming to be another.

Immortality

At the moment they make a contract, Geass users are "recorded". Their memories, stream of consciousness, and soul remain intact and are stored in the collective unconscious of the World of C. Kept in a perfect state of nothingness. Upon gain code, a person is freed of this "purgatory". They can travel in the World of C, though aren't necessarily free to go where they wish. After all, Eden Vital controls that world and has technology that beggars belief.

In other words, the C's World/the Collective Subconsciousness acts as a "soul jar" that keeps one's thoughts and memories safe, and then re-transmits them to one's broken/damaged body on Earth, which regenerates.

Connection to the World of C

By activating their Code, a Codebearer can (re)connect themselves to the World of C and their soul stored there. In doing so, they can exchange thoughts and memories between their two "selves". One can remove one's memories from one's body on Earth, but the "soul" in C's World can never forget. The limit to the memories they can steal away are to the time that they originally gained geass.

However, if a codebearer wishes to transfer their consciousnesses, then a codebearer needs to activate a thought elevator or a select number of ruins. In the World of C, they can then return in certain locations or using some devices from Eden Vital.*

Connecting Others to the World of C

If a codebearer "Connects to the World of C" while having physical contact (direct physical contact, and indirect physical contact via knightmare) with a "mortal". Then one can also bring a mortal's conciousness into the stream of the collective _un_ consciousness (purgatory). This grants them visions of those that have died, and not ascended or have geass. This is what happened to Suzaku and CC at Narita.

Connection with Geass Users and Other Codebearers 

If one activates code to "connect to the World of C" on a linked Geass User or fellow Codebearer, then the victim is forced into the unconscious of the Codebearer, and experiences some of their memories. Again, what happened to CC and Lelouch at Narita.

This transfer of memories is further refined when used between two Codebearers. When they connect together, it is easier to "pick and choose" what memories they want to show or hide.

Furthermore, even minor telepathy between Codebearers is possible while in physical contact. However, distance does not matter though, if one of them is in the World of C/a thought elevator.

*Note: For "whatever reason", Lelouch's 'soul' does not exist in the World of C. As such, he requires a thought elevator to transfer there safely, though he _can_ briefly glimpse the world upon total death of his body on Earth. The forces of Eden Vital spent too much time looking for him in C's World, which is another reason why they haven't contacted him yet. They later bring him over by binding an artificial soul to him.

 **Lelouch's Geass: [The Authority]**

 **"Authority"** \- noun - the power or right to give orders, make decisions, and enforce obedience.

Lelouch's geass remains largely the same, being able to command those he looks at. It still relies on eye contact. People wearing masks and eye protection still won't be affected. Jeremiah can still remove his geass. In addition, he is still unable to "Order" Codebearers.

However, now Lelouch can only use this ability after activating his "Ceass". Furthermore, any orders he casts on others will only remain for the duration of the Ceass's activating, disappearing after it deactivates. This is a double edged sword, since he can "recast" his power, but can't keep people as his slaves forever. Lelouch, who values free will, won't be using his original geass very often.

 **Lelouch's Ceass; [The Hope]**

 _"If only I had power! Power to escape this place! Power not to lose to the world!"_ \- Lelouch, R2 episode 1  
 _"Lelouch. There's only one way to redeem your sins. Turn your Lies into Reality."_ – Suzaku, R2  
 _"Turning lies into reality is... an arduous task. It require discipline."_ \- Schniezel, R2

Lelouch's Ceass is the power is the ability to manipulate people's perceptions, memories, emotions, and even thoughts. This often takes two main forms: Realistic Illusions and Active Manipulation.

 **Realistic Illusions**

This is what Lelouch used to create **The Birthday Miracle** in the OVA.

Lelouch can manipulate the senses and perception of humanity to show them a false reality. The illusions even passively affect memories and even common sense. Everyone in the World is affected. Even Codebearers are affected to a degree. But if they realize that they are under an illusion, they can concentrate to dispel the illusion on themselves (and those they touch and connect to the World of C). Lelouch does not need to be present in order for the illusions to manifest and the illusions he creates automatically continue existing until Lelouch deactivates his Ceass. An illusion of a coffee cup that he summons can be seen by everyone, even say, a person who's been teleported halfway around the world. It will even be seen through a camera, when active. Thought it will have no bearings on recordings after the Ceass is deactivated.

Applications

Initially, he will use it most often uses it to turn invisible or change his appearance. This is the most easiest ability; it doesn't tax Lelouch if he begins it when no one is looking and Lelouch can maintain it basically forever. However, it would be more difficult to change his appearance after someone has already seen his face and easier to mask his face if they hadn't seen it.

With slightly more difficulty, he can also create false objects and such devices. Something as simple as a cup of coffee. Or perhaps, say... a FLEJA warhead?

And though difficult, he can also alter the surroundings and environment, dispelling his reality and substituting his own.

However, as he uses it more and more and learns more about it, Lelouch can use his Ceass to perform truly terrifying deeds. Lelouch's control over his Code, Geass, and Ceass will only grow with time...

Limitations

It is more difficult to conjure up an illusion right in front of someone. If he creates it while no one is watching and then "reveals" it, then the suspension of disbelief is upheld and is therefore the illusion is much easier to create.

And of course, the illusions do not actually affect the real world; only the perception and sensation of it. Cameras and other recording devices can still record him and can be replayed showing the true reality, necessitating a disguise. This also reduces the stress from needing to have his illusions constantly on.

However, it has a physiological and physiological effect on Lelouch's mind and body due to his incomplete/"corrupted" Code. Creating illusions places a certain set amount of "stress" on Lelouch. At first, the stress will slow down Lelouch's heart, affecting his already piss poor physical condition and his formidable concentration. However, if the stress is too much, then the Ceass will cause Lelouch extreme physiological pain. If Lelouch can't handle it, then his automatically illusions shatter. The stress is reset once Lelouch deactivates his geass, after which he has a three-minute cooldown before he can show people illusions again.

Physical contact with CC (sharing her code) also reduces the stress and the pain resulting from it. In addition, the psychological pain brought about by uses of the geass can be resisted by determination, mental strength, willpower, and training. As Lelouch uses his Ceass, he can take on more and more stress. Narratively, it's an effective way to manage how Lelouch uses his powers.

The amount of stress depends on the normal expected "disbelief" in the illusion. Using his ability to actively create "unrealistic" illusions is generally more taxing than a simple or believable one. For example, creating another false cup among others won't do much. But completely transforming the environment is difficult. Presenting contrary evidence or logic against the illusions will also create strain, but cannot break someone out of the illusion (unless Lelouch gets too stressed out and deactivates his Ceass). A particularly critical or logical person can easily rack up more stress.

However, this also goes the other way around. People who are reminiscing about the past or who are suffering from fear, depression, or confusion are more vulnerable to its effects. People who reject the truth. Evidence that "proves" his illusions make them easier to create. It also is affected by wishes; if someone "wishes" against Lelouch's deception/false reality. For example, Lelouch can become or maintain invisibility rather easily as people don't believe that he is alive. One could also deceive an arrogant man into believing he's won easily. And people who have "accepted"* the "truth" of his ability won't cause any strain at all. In fact, it actually fuels his power. Furthermore Lelouch/Zero, the man of miracles, can do "anything". So, the more people "believe" in Lelouch, the stronger his power becomes; _exactly_ like a god.

 **Active Manipulation**

Lelouch doesn't know about it as of Year 2 of L.S., or it's full capabilities

This harsher ability allows Lelouch to control people's perceptions and senses to an even greater degree. However, Lelouch MUST cast both his normal geass (have direct eye contact) at the same time. This ability also inflicts way more stress upon people. But the the trade-off is worth it.

He can use his ability to simulate the power of other geass, even those that he hasn't seen. He can stop people's conciousness entirely, creating an effect similar to Rolo's geass. He can remove their perceptions, making others blind. He can control people's movements like a puppeteer. More cruelly, Lelouch could force someone to experience sensations of extreme pain and suffering (though it would just be easier to connect them to the Collective Unconsciousness). He can also temporarily create "people", who act according to his own logic/will! Though they are soulless and can't remember anything that Lelouch doesn't know about them. Finally, while active, Lelouch can also (un)consciously affect other people's actions and decisions. In this way, he can temporarily "order" people, though this is the most taxing of his "illusions".

 **SPOILERS: Total Manipulation**

Lelouch doesn't know about it, Not Unlocked

Can manipulate a person's ENTIRE consciousness: Memories, Personality, Habits, etc. This requires that Lelouch have his Ceass Active and successfully activate both his Geass (eye contact) and Code (physical contact).

 **Access to ?: ?**

\- N/A for disclosure, Massive Spoilers

 **Fixation (Permanently Active)**

\- N/A for disclosure, Spoilers

 **Awakening: The Power of a God  
**

\- N/A for disclosure, Massive Spoilers

 **Access to ?: ?**

\- N/A for disclosure, Massive Spoilers

 **Example:** (numbers aren't accurate)

0) Normal State:  
\- Cannot use Geass normally  
\- Can activate Ceass  
\- Can use Code Powers to connect people to the "World of C"

1) Ceass Activate: Stress Capacity (SC) = 0/1000 SC  
\- As SC increases, increase stress on Lelouch's Heart

\- Use "Active Control" +50 SC (x #person)  
\- Use Geass "Order" +20 SC (x #cast)  
\- Use Ceass "Illusion(s)"  
o "Fake News" (Disbelief) +20 SC (x #person)  
o Hard Illusion (Doubt) +10 SC (x #person)  
o Normal Illusion (Personal) +5 SC (x #person)  
o Easy Illusion (Confused Target) +2 SC (x #person)  
o "Miracle" (Target Believes Capable) +0 SC (x #person)

2) Ceass Deactivated: SC 1000+/1000 or Lelouch dispels

\- All Geass "Orders" dispelled  
\- All Ceass "Illusions" dispelled  
\- All Stress relieved  
\- Three minute cooldown till reactivation of Ceass.

* * *

 **Lelouch's Prototype/Concept Ceass**

Originally, I was going to have it so that using Lelouch's Code Geass of Absolute Obedience would be area of effect and would carry the risk of granting "worthy" people geass. In that way, I was going to suggest a theme of "you reap what you sow", reinforce the concept of "White Goes First" in Chess, and have Lelouch take some blame and responsibility for his actions. I also wanted Lelouch's geass to change to work in area of effect instead eye contact. Ultimately, I scrapped the idea when I realized how convoluted the situation would have to be to get the antagonists in a situation in the past where they were geassed.

 **Lelouch's Code, Geass, and Ceass Symbolism**

I have incorporated ALL of those details with the Ceass I've given Lelouch. (And his Nemesis(es). At least the major ones anyways, as they technically get an exception. I'll tell you about them when they come up.)

C/God wanted Lelouch to carry on her wishes to make a better world. His new Ceass also allows him to live freely with CC. But it also reflects how Lelouch lied to the world, ran away from his problems, and attempted and "faked" his death in the Zero Requiem. Lelouch, who wanted redemption from his sins in death, gained immortality. Making his entire sacrifice a lie.

The fact that he has to lie to people about stuff like that literally hurts his heart and causes him stress and pain. It's appropriate since he was killed by being literally stabbed in the Heart. In addition, his Ceass reflects how Lelouch forces himself to NOT feel for other people's problems and keep some people at a distance by hiding his identity. It's also appropriate given that Rolo, who had a similar weakness, died right next to him.

 **Code, Geass, and Ceass Symbolism: (Incomplete)  
** *(I'll update the list as time goes on, need to include other geass users. Update old ones too) **  
**

Geass. "The Power of the King."

Most geass offer their user an extremely easy way to get what they want. For example;

Lelouch's geass gave his the "right" to rule others.  
CC's geass allowed her to become "loved".  
Mao was able to "understand" others.  
Rolo was able to find some sort of stability.  
Leila Malcal (from Akito the Exiled) was able to protect her friends.  
Charles was able to stop the bloody fight for the throne.  
*VV (assuming he had some invisibility power) wanted to escape from the world's misery.  
Marianne was a tomboy commoner who rejected gender roles and nobility. Jealous of how others were born. Her power allowed her to possess others.  
Bismark was probably able to beat Marianne that one time he claimed he used it against her.  
*The original CC would be able to make others confess their sins.  
Even Jeremiah "Orange" Gottwald was able to beat Zero and his geass (initially) and prove his loyalty.  
C (God) was able to become a benevolent god; to link the minds and hearts of the people; to recreate people and remove their sins.

However, it is also ironic, using a power that either doesn't give them what they truly want and/or forces them to sacrifice their strongest values and principles.

Lelouch valued free will and hated being told what to do, but gained the ability to strip free will away and become the ultimate master.  
CC wanted Love, but "there was so much love for me that I couldn't identify what was true love at one point."  
Mao who respected privacy but became insane/supersane and while he understood others, nobody understood him.  
Rolo's heart would stop.  
*Leila values memories with her friends. Leila's Geass resets time, so no one remember the suffering but also the bonds made when facing them.  
Charles, who valued memories, gained an ability to take them away.  
*VV became "invisible" to those he cared about.  
Marianne valued freedom of expression, but her geass repressed the emotions and freedom of Anya.  
Bismark wanted pride through honor and glory, but was unable to achieve it in his own heart since he considered his geass "cheating".  
*The original CC was forced to endure hearing about other people's problems.  
Jeremiah's geass canceler had no tangible drawback that I can think of.  
C (god)'s True Geass first stripped her people of their own freedom, freedom of thought, and suffering. It made them obedient slaves.

Geass is fixated when a person is conflicted.

The geass truly awakens once a person truly understands what they want or what will truly fulfill them. And how they will do it.

Lelouch understood he would have to sacrifice himself and his inability to fight against those he loved and the World.  
CC understood what she sought was someone that understood her. When she realized she desired true love (and perhaps redemption).  
Charles probably realized that what he was doing was trying to create a world where his children wouldn't have to fight another. VV: "Charles, what have you learned about becoming Emperor." Charles: "That all people are liars. That this country called Britannia never changes.*"  
*Marianne realizes that she wants to care for her family and children.

This also goes for Codebearers gain and lose their code. It's when they make a contract to make the new Codebearer take their legacy and wishes.

Lelouch, who desired redemption in death, was given immortality. Making his sacrifice a lie.  
CC learned of the ugliness of love.  
*Charles and VV lied. Charles lost his wife and his brother.

* * *

PS: Should I include Shirley? I'm basing this fanfic off main canon, but I could add her on. If she didn't die, she'll be an idol with Kallen in K1 Sidestory. She'll be "in the bowl" but have no luck with LuLu mid-story (as of current plans). On the other hand, if she died vs Mao, then I'll be "returning" her and have her mother appear as a side character, swearing vengeance. And also giving more PTSD to LL, which is always fun.


	4. Aside 0-10: Orange's Orange Orchard

Author: HyperiorV  
" " – Talking  
' ' – Thinking  
[ ] – SFX, Soundtrack, Camera Positioning, Extra Descriptive Details  
( ) – Grammatical Clarification Notes, Extra Details, Author's Asides  
Last Updated: 6/2/2019

* * *

 **Aside 0.10 Orange's Orange Orchard**

[Code Geass: "Occupied Thinking" looped]

In the green leaves of the brush was a beautiful white orange blossom. I, Jeremiah Gottwald, peered proudly at my earnings as I carefully plucked off a pale orange. In a sense, orange trees were exceptionally loyal. Unlike normal crops, they would serve one for many years. And if fed well, then their fruits of labor would be sweet and savory. Naturally, the ones that my farm produces are of exceptional quality.

I smiled. How ironic. Four years ago, when Jeremiah Gottwald was disgraced from the Britannian Purists, he was horrified with even the possibility of doing such "mundane" work. However, after nearly four years later, I find myself enjoying it greatly. I learned that harvesting the crops seemed to put my mind at ease. Time always just seems to fly by in the wind. Nearly two years had passed since the Zero Requiem, the day that my Lord had returned.

After Nunnally assumed the Britannian throne in Lelouch's stead, she set to immediately right some of his wrongs. With the aid of Prince Schneizel and Zero, plans were immediately drafted for the decolonization of Britannia's "Areas". However, freedom was an idea better executed in mind than in reality,

Lelouch's purging of the nobles and various Britannian officials around the world had led to a massive power gap. Immediately removing the rest of the Britannian officials would have spelled disaster for the Areas. For while the corrupt aristocrats did preside over the areas unfairly, they did in fact, know how to "rule". Some countries had attempted to rid themselves of their invaders as soon as possible. However, the resulting unstable governments had led to many civil disputes. And sometime the odd rebellion or skirmish that shows up on the news. Even now, the Middle East still needs to sort itself out.

But steps have been taken.

To mitigate some of the leadership issues, each Area of Britannia was allowed to elect its own leaders and officials, who would then decide whether they would then gradually phase the Britannian ones. Of course, the newer Areas jumped at the chance to leave. They couldn't free themselves of Britannia any sooner. However many, including Japan, are still transitioning even after two years. For some places, like Areas 1 through 3, leaving their "own" empire was unthinkable. For example, Euro Britannia, who had finally claimed their homeland, had chosen to stick as a subsidiary of the old empire. Today, the remaining leaders of the Areas are now officials of the Grand Britannian Parliament.

I scoffed as I tore a sucker off an orange tree. From what I've heard, the new world's politicians aren't much better than the Britannia Royalty. After all, they're bound by public opinion, not loyalty.

But I suppose it isn't that bad either. After all, there hasn't been a large scale war between countries ever since the Battle of Mt. Fuji and the Second Battle for the Damocles. War isn't that good for getting votes. Especially with the reminder of last dictator of the world looming over them.

Upon Lelouch's death, various news reporters released various images and stories. Showing his cruelty and depravity. Threats and lies against his subordinates. Including me.

They were fabrications and exaggerations, of course. Lies that put the blame sorely on the Demon Emperor's shoulders. In making him and him alone responsible, Lelouch had been able to pardon all those who had followed his orders.

Ironic. I was prepared to die, and be labeled as the loyal left hand of the demon emperor. But instead, I found a small form of redemption. I had started my journey after having failed to protect Lady Marianne, and I had ended it having done the same for Lelouch.

However, something was missing in my heart. That longing too, would also be fulfilled.

Soon after the Zero Requiem I had received an automatic message. Inside laid the deed to an orange farm in Southern France. The plantation house was beautiful, right next to the coastline and cliffsides. Several beaches and a small, rural town were also in relatively good proximity. The property itself had been the site of a battle in the first and second European Continental war. The corpses of the soldiers have settled and now perfectly fertilize the land. Later, during the conflicts between Euro Britannia and the EU, the property had been converted into a secret military base and bunker for the Britannian Office of Secret Intelligence (OSI). And after the Zero Requiem, Lelouch had given the property to me.

I could have sold it off for more than a pretty penny. However, for me, it was the final demonstration of loyalty of Jeremiah Gottwald.

I grin. And my loyalty did not go unrewarded. My lord had the underground bunker secretly filled with a treasure trove. Enough money, supplies, and resources for an extravagant retirement. But instead, I decided to live a life as a simple farmer with Anya.

Anya, at that time, had nowhere to go to. She had known nothing but war and piloting knightmares, having been raised from birth as a soldier. The proud organization known as the Knights of the Round had all but been destroyed by Sir Kururugi in the Lancelot Albion. And Anya herself, had shown no intention of returning. Now that she had regained what she sought to reclaim.

Her memories.

At the Battle of Mount Fuji, I had lifted the curse of geass placed upon her. Returning all that had been lost to her. My lord had later confided in my that his father, the previous emperor Charles zi Britannia, had a geass as well. To manipulate and even remove the precious memories that people treasured.

...Hmph. I never truly liked the 98th Emperor of Britannia. After his swift acquisition of the throne, he rarely took any actions himself outside of his necessary obligations as Emperor. And then upon my beloved Lady Marianne's death, he did not mourn. Instead, he sent her children to Japan as hostages. I don't know what Lady Marianne saw in him. Certainly not true love. She was too frivolous to be bound by any man. I suppose she was like the wind in that way. So what drew Marianne to him and not some like the skilled Bismarck, the loyal Jeremiah Gottwald, or any one of her countless suitors? Freedom? Power? A shared goal? Who knows? Sadly, her reasons died with her.

...Soon after her death, I quit my job as a royal guard and formed the Britannian Purists in Area 11. In part to restore some of my lost pride of having failed to defend Marianne. But also in hopes of finding Lelouch and Nunnally. I did eventually, meet Lelouch, but not in the manner I expected or would have preferred. He had forgotten his mother's most loyal attendant. Instead of seeking me out, he named me a traitor of Britannia under the title of "Orange". I had lost all that I had achieved. My rank. My honor. And nearly my life.

And so, we found ourselves as bitter rivals. It was only after I had become a cyborg and granted a geass canceller that I discovered my greatest enemy was my true master. It was on that day, that Jeremiah Gottwald embraced his role as "Orange". In order to get revenge for Lady Marianne. In order show my loyalty. To sate the guilt that plagued my nightmares. And indeed, as a loyal subject to LL to this day, I have been fulfilled ever since.

A cool breeze of sea wind blew past. It was windy on that day too, when Lelouch and CC had returned….

* * *

"It's rather windy today." I had told Anya

"…Could be a storm." Anya had replied, emotionlessly like normal.

A gust of wind had bellowed from the distance. The trees had shook to one side, before settling down.

We had managed to fill the horse drawn cart when suddenly, the orange groves around us vanished, seemingly replaced by flamingos, of all things! The skies cleared and began to lighten as the ground transformed into a clear layer of water. In the distance, the mountains clearly in view. Anya had widened her eyes in surprise. "...Where is this?"

At that time, I had been furious, angry, and even a bit scared. Had the Agents of the Geass Order returned to seek revenge? If they had, there would be a very real possibility that Lelouch's peace might be disturbed.

However, as I activated my Geass Canceler and the illusion disappeared we found ourselves facing CC and my Lord, Lelouch. His hair had turned ghostly white, but it was undoubtedly him.

I shouldn't have been surprised. He was "The Man of Miracles", after all. But I was. It took a simple "I'm home" to bring me to tears. Anya had also been overcome with emotion and began to cry as well. It had been the first time I saw her react so visibly emotional to anything. Of course, two years later, and such a thing is commonplace. I look at her now. She looks back at me with curiosity and then annoyance. She's grown and matured over these last two years.

[Code Geass: "Cheese"]

"Jerry, stop daydreaming!" Anya snapped loudly.

"Of course! I apologize..." I put a hand behind my head. I suppose I really do get caught up in the past when I'm tending to the orange grove.

At the edge of my vision, I spot CC. She walks towards the mechanized cart and pours out the harvest from her basket.

"All right. This should be enough." She walked away from the cart and had a silent glaring contest with Anya as she passed her. "Anya, could you please send the cart back to the barn now?" she asked in mock sweetness.

I sigh. Sometimes I wish those two would make up. While they continued with their silent glaring contest, I head to the front of the cart. "...No need to be so worked up." I'm the closest to the cart. I pull the lever.

The engine exploded into action. The motorized cart flew off the rails with a screech and crashed violently into several of my precious orange trees. Oranges went flying everywhere landing on both Anya and myself. Only a laughing CC, who had luckily maintained a respectable distance, had been spared.

Anya's shocked face quickly turned to red fury as I turned to face her. I feel a cold sweat fall over my face and put my hand behind my head. Whoops…

"JEEEEEEEERRRY!"

* * *

 **Author's Epilogue and Reflective Analysis**

Just a short little story. No "real" symbolism or meaning, just a bit of world building and setup for future Acts. That's why they are called Asides after all. I might expand this later on. I haven't finished Act 1 yet since I'm having trouble writing it and also decided to place "the Act 1" before what I've written (Act 2). After I publish it, I'll replace this aside with it. I like to do a lot of retcons and editing, so if you have any suggestions, let them be known by leaving a comment. **In fact, I'll update this Aside later too.** Also, I think I'm going to be writing out shorter chapters bv splitting them up so I can get them published sooner.

For this chapter, I had to research basic orange cultivation. Plow the Land, Fertilize, blah blah blah. I learned a new few things. It's suggested that you pull out the suckers (branches) off after harvest. The best time to harvest the oranges when they show a paleness and oranges trees have very nice white flowers. That plays pretty nicely into Lelouch's "white" motif.

Lelouch's choice to stay at the farm reflects Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus, a Roman statesman who gained fame for his selfless devotion to the republic in times of crisis and then for giving up the reins of power/the dictatorship when the crisis was over by becoming a farmer. Twice.

The "winds" in Jeremiah's recollection were either from the Menorah and/or being used by it as a method to avoid detection.

The Vision of Flamingos is from the first PV of R3.

The motorized cart mishap was not Jeremiah's fault. But as you'll find out in the next two subacts, the engine used was a top-grade military engine from a knightmare.


	5. Act 2-00: An Orange Slice of Life

Author: HyperiorV  
" " – Talking  
' ' – Thinking  
[ ] – SFX, Soundtrack, Camera Positioning, Extra Descriptive Details  
( ) – Grammatical Clarification Notes, Extra Details, Author's Asides

* * *

 **Act 2.00 An Orange Slice of Life**

* * *

 **[World's End]**

 **There is a light at my world's end.  
** A violin melody begins as the camera looks upward to see a blue ocean with the sun above. The camera rushes upwards, bubbles passing by as the screen pulls to white. The white then turns to a godly yellow, revealing Lelouch in his emperor uniform.

 **There's nothing left now to defend.  
** His cape flows in the wind and Lelouch opens his arms to the heavens as the camera zooms towards his eye. Lelouch's red geass turns green, before a golden geass sigil flies towards the camera. With each flap of its wings, the background changes. First to Lelouch Vi Britannia's float (where he died during the Zero Requiem), the insides of a Gothic Christian church, and finally industrial ruins with corpses on the floor. In the center of each frame stands Zero.

 **It flies off in the wind.  
** Flashing images appear to the beat. Zero's mask briefly flashes before flashing pictures of Lelouch, Suzaku, and CC in different periods of their life. Behind them is the World of C.

First it shows Suzaku as a kid, then wearing an Ashford School Uniform, Lancelot Pilot Gear, the Round Table Suit, the Knight of Zero Suit, and then Suzaku as Zero.

Then CC flashes by wearing different uniforms: Brown Rags (child slave), Prisoner, Zero's Mistress, Empress, and then Casual Sundress.

The Violins kick in as beat continues. Finally, it shows the main character: Lelouch (kid), Lelouch Lamperouge (school), Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia (emperor), and finally LL (casual attire).

 **I can't get by pretending it's okay.  
** Lelouch and CC are at Jeremiah's orange farm. They help him pick oranges and place them into a large, motorized cart on railing. Jeremiah activates it, but it bursts forward and violently flies off, crashing into several trees. An older Anya with her hair let down turns around in expressive shock, panic, and then anger. Jeremiah makes a funny and embarrassed look.

 **I can't help us, so this is our last day/Can't heal anything with just kindness.  
** The scene shifts showing the cast in a hanger. There's the Gawain Ghost, the Green Lancelot Albion Frontier, and the large Mordred Frontier. Lelouch types on his computer in the bright foreground. A wire detaches from his computer to the cart. Anya busily fixes the engine with a wrench, another computer, and other tools around her. Jeremiah brings more supplies, coming from the left of the screen while CC comes from the other. She carries homemade food on plates and has a pizza in her mouth.

The Guitar Rift Begins.

 **Everything was stolen from me,  
** Next, the screen settles on an image of a chessboard. None of the pieces have moved yet. On the wall are four crests. One is a skull with a geass symbol. Next to it is a golden helmet with olive branches and a geass symbol on it. Above both of them is an upside-down geass symbol pointing upwards. The Bishop obscures the mid-bottom image. Two hands reach out from the shadows to move their pieces.

 **In a world that wouldn't change.  
** An old but muscular military man sits in a pilot's locker room. It's dark, cold, and blue. He looks sadly a picture frame that the camera doesn't quite see. He then gets up and heads towards the door confidently. As he opens it, a red, shining light shines from his (leg's) shadow in the form of upside down geass.

 **What's this song that I have been singing? / What's this song that I have been hearing?  
** A handsome French talk show host in a Pink Tuxedo appears on a TV. An image of Zero circled and crossed out is edited on the screen. He angry slams his fist on the table. Graphs of stock prices and images showing knightmares fighting in the desert pass by.

 **A song of colors turned to gray.  
** The screen turns dark for a few frames before zooming out on Zero's mask [facing left and downwards]. The screen zooms out further to reveal his location on a cliff as he watches the sun go down [Left side].

 **Everything is bright.  
** The screen fades the black before illuminating once more. The location changes to the thought elevator ruins. In the place of Suzaku is a tranquil Lelouch (wearing his casual clothes; white t-shirt, cross necklace, black pants), facing the opposite direction [Right and Upwards]. A star shoots across the sky and the sun begins to rise [Right side] as Lelouch opens his eyes. A brief silence appears.

 **It's time to let my shattered dreams.  
** The camera transitions to light, before revealing a clear sky with a blue sea below. A white and black Shinkiro with appears from the bottom of the screen as it breaks the waterline. It travels upwards while passing by several knightmares including: the Tristan Divider, a sharp, black, and ferocious-looking Shen Hu, an Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan/Meigetsu, the Zangetsu, a green Lancelot Frontier [CC's Pink Knightmare], the Morgan Frontier and finally the Gouka Byakuen [Orpheus Zevon's Knightmare]. Their pilots' heads also appear translucently on the outer edges of the screen by their knightmares.

 **Become this world's reality.** **It's the end for me.  
** The Mordred appears on the right side of the screen. Then the screen travels to the right and shows the vastly improved Mordred Frontier.

The screen pans to the right, showing the various knightmares and pilots of the Glinda Knights. A matured Oldrin Zevon stands in front of them. The pilots (in order of proximity to Oldrin) include Nonette Enneagram, Oiaguro Zevon, Leonhardt Steiner, Marika Soresi, Sokkia Sherpa, and Tink Lockhart. Their knightmares include the Vincent Gram, Oldrin's Lancelot High-Grail, a Bradford, a Zetland Heart, a Sheffield Eye. Behind them are the mass produced knightmares; the Gloucester Glinda, the Sutherland Glinda, and several Vincent Glinda Knightmare Frames. The Caerleon-class airship, the Grandberry is behind them.

The screen pans to the left revealing several more knightmares from Britannia and their pilots, before the Babel Tower II in Tokyo Settlement. They are led by Cornelia. To her side is Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Claudio S. Darlton. There's also an aged bearded man with a Captain's hat and the secretary of state, Beatrice Franks. The knightmares include purple-themed variations of the Vincent [Vincent Ward, Gram, Snipe, Blaze, and Command Model], and a purple and white Primrose knightmare behind Cornelia. Behind them is the Logres Class Airship, The Marianne.

The screen then travels downward, revealing the Black Knights in casual attire. They pose for a photo in front of the first Café Zero Ikaruga in the Japanese Forest.

 **There is a light at my world's end.  
** A montage of smiling people flies past the camera. This is the same one as the original R2 opening. There are many differences though. Some of the characters are replaced or appear in different sections or are wearing different clothing; All of them are wearing casual clothing.

Anya looks at her phone at a picture of a young Lelouch in a white suit. She then turns while putting her phone down and flies towards the camera. Anya broadens her brows and smiles; showing even more emotion than in the original OP. At her side is Jeremiah. Kallen, now wearing a school uniform, takes up her typical pose. Then Benio Akagi reaches out towards Kallen. Several other teenage schoolchildren appear behind her. A blond-haired Britannian with enormous round shining glasses. At the same time, Kagari Savitri appears behind Benio with an annoyed look, pulling her offscreen. Ohgi looks behind him to Villetta Nu. She wears a blue dress, and carries a baby, which she looks down on lovingly. The baby has a toy Gurren and Lancelot.

Todoh and Chiba hold hands pass to the left together. Shōgo Asahina and Diethard do not appear {RIP}. Then Rakshata, followed with Tamaki and Kento Sugiyama pass by as normal. Tamaki has a "Zero Love" badge on him, while Kento has a cooking apron with a pizza-label on him. Followed by Yoshitaka Minami who looks behind him at Kaguya Sumeragi, who soars jubilantly. Then the three female Ikaruga operators pass by in casual clothing. An older, beautiful Tizani, flies face forward, innocent and optimistic as ever. Then Li Xingke in a sharp black Uniform appears from behind her. He's followed by his comrades Zhou Xianglin (winking) and Hong Gu (grinning).

 **There's nothing left now to defend.  
** Guilford has sunglasses on and Cornelia has a purple and white cloak. Cornelia frowns while Guilford smiles contently. Lloyd and Cecile then come together, holding hands before popping below the screen. Milly has a reporter's uniform/dress on and holds a mic. An older, Rivalez now wears a black leather biker's coat over his Ashford Uniform. Ms. Alicia Lohmeyer {RIP} is replaced with Nina, who looks more mature and confident as she adjusts her glasses sharply. {Log Horizon Style} Though she wears a brown-red cross vest that clashes horribly with her green and white lab uniform.

 **Now I can see. /We come together.  
** Then Gino appears smiling before dropping it as he goes off-screen. A worried Kanon now looks behind him at Schneizel (replacing Nina), who looks tired before grinning. Rolo {RIP} from the original opening is replaced by Nunnally, who smiles innocently and understandingly. Finally, Sayako wears her typical maid uniform and smiles gently with her eyes closed before two plushies obscure her. After they part, Sayako reveals herself wearing a grey, yellow, pink ninja suit {different from the original} before jumping above the screen.

 **There's nothing left for me!  
** Zero (Suzaku) stands upon a stage as two stage lights turn off, leaving him in the darkness.  
CC stands upon the stage as a red light shines on her. Her frown turns into a smile as a green light shines on her next.  
Finally, the violin kicks in. Lelouch grins as various colors surround him and blend into a white that illuminates the screen.

[View from directly behind] C/God, shrouded white and blue priest garbs, prays in a temple resembling a thought elevator as a blue star streaks across the black sky with a line behind it. The screen then zooms on the line. Then the stars disappear as the line glows brighter and it rotates to a horizontal line. On the line, the title card appears, glowing in gold.

 **Code Geass R3: Rei of the Rebirth**

 ** ** **Act 2: An Orange Slice of Life******

A trumpet sounds; "Duh nuh nuh… nuh Nah!" "Lah la lah la la la!" a choir echoes.  
A stagelight shines down revealing a Lelouch's glass chessboard. It shows the glowing-green white queen, king, and bishop and castle, at the beginning of the board. The screen then fades to white and then black.

* * *

 **"Orange's Orange Farm", Southern Farmlands, United States of France**

 **Sunday, December, Year 2 of Light Sum  
**

I dream of Lady Marianne. She takes my hand and brings me upwards. I reach out to enclose hers with my other hand, but she dissipates into a blackness that surrounded me. Out from the darkness, an orange appeared in front of me. It turns red, then pink, then black, then white, then briefly red again, and finally orange once more. I reached out for it and… I woke up with a start.

I groan. What a bizarre a dream I had in my sleep.

Out from the kitchen, I smell bacon and other delights. It's CC's turn to cook. Of the three cooks in the house, she's the best. I suppose I and Lelouch can't hope to compete with a millennium old immortal. On the other hand, Anya had been banned after accidentally starting a 'small' cooking fire. Lelouch had attempted to teach her, but "incidents" kept occurring. It was lucky that CC had installed automatic sprinklers the week before. Of course, now I can enjoy the calculations behind those actions.

I quickly got dressed and headed into the bathroom.

[Jeremiah has orange sleepwear. His room is white with orange lines across the base of the floor. His room is decorated with statues and art collections from the ship, particularly some of the more fragile Britannian relics and heirlooms that need to be maintained. One of the pictures includes a hazy painting of a princess sleeping below an orange tree with a knight waiting below. An orange horizon lit the skies. On the desk is an old picture of a young Lady Marianne. When he returns from the bathroom, he wears a plain white shirt and blue jeans like at the end of R2.]

My stomach rumbled in anticipation as I left my bedroom. As a punishment for my mistake yesterday, I had atoned by cleaning up the destruction left in the motorized cart's wake. I had also forbidden myself from joining last night's dinner, despite the insistence of my Lord. At the very least, I was able to sate most of my hunger with the fresh oranges I picked up.

I opened the door to Anya's room. On it is a pizza circled and crossed out. I enter and gaze inside. On the first wall from the left, there was a green seal plushy and a billboard with pictures of from Anya's childhood. In one picture slightly obscured from view, an apologetic, laid back, and middle-aged man and his wife stood above next to a young Anya.

The second and largest wall had pictures of knightmares and battlefields from Anya's time as the Knight of Six. Posters of modern knightmares like the Lancelot Albion, Gurren SEITEN, and even the various new Chinese ones off in the bottom right. In the middle and slightly above the two iconic knightmares was Anya's design for her own. The Mordred Frontier. In the desk corner in the back was an architect's table next to several computer monitors. Around the desk, designs and papers were scattered around in three disorganized, yet messy piles.

Finally, the third wall contained recent pictures from after we have arrived at the farm. I drew closer to the wall and inspected them. They mostly contained pictures of her friends and the new student council from Ashford Academy/University. A casual Kallen and Gino, glaring at each other. And the former lord's friend Rivalez, who stood behind them on his silver motorcycle, though he was still slightly obscured. But there were also several others that I did not recognize. Next to Anya was a blond-haired Britannian girl with massive round and tinted glasses seriously regarding the camera with a nod. A middle eastern and Japanese girl inching towards Gino. An enthusiastic white and pink haired Japanese girl. A Japanese and Britannian couple. And various other club representatives.

I also spotted pictures of her, me, [mostly] LL, and [very few] of CC on the farm. Unfortunately, I'll have to remove the more recent pictures with LL, later. It wouldn't do for an unplanned visitor to come upon those photos. At least she stopped posting images online onto her blog.

I tore my gaze from the photos and looked at Anya's unkempt bed. She still needs to learn to make her own bed after getting up. She's no longer the Knight of Six. She doesn't have attendants and maids to clean up her messes like before. But as expected, the bed is empty. She must be sleeping in the first hanger, below the house. A twinge of guilt struck my heart as I remembered yesterday's events. I'll try to make it up to her this morning.

I walk into the living room. Spread out are lavish decorations and furniture that clashes terribly with the plain surrounding walls and floor. Once, owned by dissenting nobles as peerless treasures; now reduced to common household furnishings. In the middle of the room was a solid oak center table with an elegant chessboard. The clear chess pieces glowed in the morning light.

I reach for the accursed chess set and grasped the white king. I flick the head open and push a hidden button on the white king three times. The board glowed white as I next took the white knight, and the white and black castle.

LL had cleverly programmed all of the property's functions to these remote-control chess pieces. Each of them had multiple functions aside from their hidden buttons, which could be activated by placing them on different parts of the chessboard. While had been very confusing the first year he installed it, Anya and CC picked it up almost instantly. And I felt an odd satisfaction now that I had mastered it this past season. At least, the non-lethal functions, anyway. However, there were still a few odd and secret ones that were activated by very specific placements of the pieces. I doubt I'll ever master those.

I placed the black bishop into the white graveyard, lighting it up green before moving it to several places on the board, including the starting place of the white knight. As I did so, several holograms appeared before me, showing the camera feed throughout the bunker buried below our home. Finally, I place the black bishop into the position of the white knight, revealing a hologram of the knightmare hanger.

My gaze rested on the hologram showing the bunker's hanger below us. My expectations were not betrayed. In the hanger, Anya snored away, drooling on a large knightmare's leg appendage. On the ground was a blanket that had fallen off her.

I smiled kindly, thinking of the past.

Anya reminds me of you, Lady Marianne. I will remember you as the one I loved and respected above all others. And the mother of my lord. You too, used to work tirelessly on the Ganymede; the prototype for all future knightmares to come. When you fell asleep, I was always there to put a blanket over her sleeping body. And when you died, being attacked under the direction of another jealous consort; I was also there to put a shroud over you as well. I suppose you could call Anya your child. She's like you in so many ways. She's grown up to be rebellious and hot-headed as you. But also, as warm and kind, if not a bit more. She even calls me "Jerry", like you used to. And she's grown up to be a beautiful young woman. Compared to two years ago, she stands taller and prouder. But she's also literally and figuratively let her hair down; just like you.

But you are from/in the past. LL would not want me to think about that. Now I have a future together with a new lord. And Anya and CC.

"Lelouch… You're so sweet." Anya moaned happily.

I pressed the button on the Black Bishop and slid it upwards across the white graveyard. "Rise and shine, Anya!" My volume boomed across the hangar.

Anya groaned tiredly. "Let me sleep, Lelouch and Nunnally. I'm… NUUHH!?" She then looked shocked and woke up fully with a start. She looked around before hastily wiping off her saliva on the Mordred Frontier's leg. I raised an eyebrow. I hope she didn't have a knightmare, …sleeping on her knightmare.

"CC is still making breakfast." I informed her.

"…Oh …Great." She said sarcastically.

"Aside from having locked you in the hanger, CC hasn't had any time to set any 'traps' for you. If you hurry, you might be able to wake LL up for once."

Anya hurriedly exited the screen. I chuckled as I entered the kitchen. For the past year, Anya and CC had a "small" competition between each other to see who could wake the former lord up first. Not including the days that LL and CC were traveling across the world or Anya was in Japan at Ashford Academy/University. Initially, the skirmishes started small. Locking the bedroom doors. Spring loaded or door-leaning cooking supplies. And sometimes the odd contraption. However, they soon became less and less constrained to just the mornings. In the past month, it had escalated into an all-out war. Thanks in no small part to CC's continued "victories".

Fittingly enough, my lord had largely remained ignorant. I myself was happy to help each side get back at each other. For small favors of course. I've been needing a tune up and repairs for my mechanical body.

I placed the black castle in the white graveyard, turning it green. Then, I moved it across the board, unlocking and opening the doors between the bunker's hanger and the house for Anya.

"Thanks Jerry!" She shouted excitedly as I saw her run quickly through the camera feed.

I picked up the white castle and pushed its button. The wall retracted smoothly, revealing the secret stairway that led into the bunker below. Its purpose finished, I clicked the button on the king four times to deactivate the chessboard and return the pieces back off the board. Its lights go off. The less I use this thing, the better.

I entered the dining room, heading for the coffee machine. "Good morning." I greeted CC, who was busily working on breakfast. I crushed a small orange in my hand and let its juice seep into my golden chalice.

CC twitched her mouth in disgust. "I heard the bunker door open."

"Anya must have hacked the system again," I lied. "She's very good with machines and electronics, after all." I took a sip of my traditional "orange" coffee…  
"Not that good," doubted CC.  
…and I immediately spat it out. Inside the coffee I tasted it. Lemons. How I hate them! I don't know where CC is hiding her supply. Maybe if I ask LL or Anya…

"Jeremiah," interrupted CC. "Do you mind watching over the bacon? I'm going to go wake Lelouch up again before his breakfast gets cold."

"And why would I do that? Shouldn't the cook manage their own meal?" I pointed out bitterly.

C smiled devilishly. "My next three meals will be your favorite. Otherwise your next three drinks will be spiked."

My stomach growled. I waved my hands in defeat as I moved to the oven. "Oh, alright. I suppose it wouldn't be very _traditional_ for you to lose." CC walked swiftly towards Lelouch's bedroom.

I'm sorry Anya. I have failed you. The sound of footsteps came rushing up the stairwell as Anya entered the room. She spotted me at the stove and gave a face full of shock and despair.

"Uhhhhn. Not again. Jeremiah, you traitor!"

I suppose my parts won't be getting a tune-up anytime soon.

"You were close. CC just left too," I replied in amusement.

Anya jumped onto the kitchen table. Sitting there, her eyes dulled in dejection. She took out her cell phone and began tapping away.

[OST: Neon Genesis Evangelion: "Waking up in the Morning"]

Upstairs, CC pushed LL off the bed with a thump. It drew an exclamation from Lelouch as the lord finally roused himself. "It's about time you woke up, Demon!"

"Oh, it's just you, CC." he mumbled tiredly. LL had been up late last night finalizing a new program for the mechanical cart.

"What the hell does that mean? Can't you appreciate that I came to wake you up, personally? I don't hear any words of appreciation for your Witch."

"Alright, fair enough. Thanks, CC. Uhhhgggg. Let me sleep a little more. Ummu."

"Hmnrrrgggg! Jesus, get up! It's time to get up, Lelouch!" she shouted.

Whooosh. Above him, Jeremiah heard the sound of the blanket being forcibly removed, followed by chuckling.

"…LL, you pervert! I didn't mean to get THAT up," teased CC.

"…Jeremiah. The bacon." Anya muttered, not even looking up from her phone.

Whoops. I swiftly removed the burning bacon from the pan and added a few more onto the pot.

"I can't help it! It's morning! I need to… I need to take a wiz or… something."

"Please don't point it at me."

I smiled as the bickering upstairs continued. "It's so nice of you two to wake him up every day. And LL doesn't appreciate it." I teased Anya. "…Is that so." Anya replied in a monotone.

"Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"It shouldn't matter anyways. I can't get food poisoning or anything."

"Just hurry up, LL!"

LL walked downstairs in his typical white shirt and black pants. Anya's eyes lit up at the sight of Lelouch as she quickly checked her long hair. She frowned, realizing that she had forgotten to brush it down in her haste to wake Lelouch up. This action was not unnoticed by CC, who smirked triumphantly at Anya as she entered the room. LL tiredly rubbed his eyes, oblivious to such details. "Good Morning Anya. Morning Jeremiah."

"Good morning, Lelouch." Anya said sweetly, before narrowing her eyebrows and frowning in the general direction of CC.

"Morning." I raised my cup with an eyebrow raised toward CC.

"What? Don't I get a greeting too?" CC asked Lelouch.

"Weren't you the one who 'greeted' me this morning?" he responded sheepishly.

"That's because you keep on sleeping in! See, the coffee is cold! I'll go remake a new batch."

A batch without lemons that is. CC winked at me as she returned to the kitchen, gold edged coffee cup in hand. However, this action was not unnoticed by Anya, who glared at me. But between the wrath of the eternal witch and the former knight of six, I'll choose the latter.

"How's the weather?" I brought up, trying to change the subject.

"It won't be pleasant." Lelouch admitted, sitting at the table. "Soon there's going to be a storm headed right at us. We're going to need to harvest the crops quickly before it hits."

"A pity that _SOMEONE_ broke the mechanized cart, yesterday," viciously snarled Anya as she passed me and then sat next to Lelouch. A phantom pain struck my heart.

"Relax, Anya, that wasn't really his fault." LL stated calmly.

Anya glared at CC as she entered the dining room area with silver platters. Each main plate had a serving of pancakes, syrup, and bacon. However, she had specially prepared side dishes as well. "...Yeah. I know." Anya stated dully.

She came to me first, delivering a proper "orange coffee". On my side plate she offered a hot cross bun, and my daily orange. For Lelouch, she offered Lampropsomo (sweetbread) and the last slice of King cake. And for herself she added a religieuse (French éclair).

However, as I began to eat my food, I saw CC intentionally place Anya's plate far away from LL; at the other end of the table. On it was a simple pretzel made from leftover dough and my burnt bacon. Anya's eyes dulled as she reached over to grab her plate and took her traditional photo of her breakfast. "Recorded," she said in a drone. Her eyes flamed up and then darted to CC, who had taken Anya's seat next to LL. A vein popped over her forehead as she took the other seat next to LL.

Across the table, I bit into my orange; watching the antics unfold.

"How come Lelouch gets the last piece of cake and I get the burnt bacon?" asked Anya through gritted teeth. She was doing her best to conceal her anger, but even a tired LL noted it.

"Well you might be able to get some better food if you learnt from Lelouch how to cook, properly."

"Damn you, CC!" cursed Anya.

"Enough you two! Your bickering has gone on long enough!" shouted Lelouch. He slammed his fist on the table while his green Ceass glew. Outside, thunder and lightning rang out, followed by downpour.

Finally, the king moves. There goes my morning entertainment, I suppose.

"CC! You need to treat Anya better! She's a part of this household and she's been through just as much as either of us!"

CC rolled her eyes in disbelief at that statement. But then a brief surprise took her face as Lelouch took Anya's poor meal and replaced it with his own.

"Oh, all right. I was just having a bit of fun," admitted CC. "I'm just getting a little bored of not doing anything. I'll make it up to her by making her some pudding this evening."

Anya's face brightened. Until LL turned to face her as well. She gulped in fear.

"That goes for you too, Anya." He reprimanded. "You need to get a grip on your emotional outbreaks."

"And Jeremiah." He added, facing me across the table. I felt sweat crawl along my back. "I know you've been egging them on for benefits. If you have any future plans continuing this, stop them. Just ask me, CC, or Anya directly if you want something."

"Understood." I affirmed. Guilt took over my heart. I have forgotten to take my lord's opinion into consideration. It's something that even a retired servant should know.

"Well then, I'll be washing the dishes. Don't forget your repairs on the Airship, LL." dismissed CC, leaving for the kitchen.

"I think I'll start on the harvest early." I said afterwards. "Me too!" added Anya, getting up and following me outside.

"Such childishness." I heard Lelouch state as I the door behind us closed.

*Note: New Part will be added here eventually, explaining that "Lelouch thinks CC vs Anya is because of Anya's Geass PTSD. He's been aware of their fighting but has turned a blind eye to it, though recent events have forced his hand. He resolves to find a way to fix their relationship. CC enters the kitchen, LL challenges her to get a favor; "to ask her anything (about her past or relationship with Anya). CC accepts the duel.

* * *

Next Time: **Act 2.25 A Knighting for the White King  
**

* * *

 **Aside 0.40: Chessboard Basic Instructions Manual**

From: LL

To: Jeremiah Gottwald

Jeremiah. After your last incident operating the chessboard, I have decided to leave you instructions on its basic operation. Keep this paper below in the bunker or not at all. If I find it anywhere else, your next five drinks are going to be spiked. And I know how much you hate that. After that, your chessboard privileges will be revoked for a month. If there are any changes, I'll send you another message.

 **Activation**

All of the house's controls are operated by remote control chess pieces. The chessboard is also related to their functions. Simply pushing the button on the black or white king once or twice only aesthetically activates the lights of the pieces on the board. Double pressing it resets the lights. Triple pressing it activates the board.

 **Black vs White**

White chess pieces are for daily operations and opening doors, turning on lights, etc. the Black chess pieces are for defense systems.

 **Green vs Red**

For example, placing the white or black castle piece in the white or black graveyard changes the light and function from "open" [white=green] to "close" [black=red]. Try not to put either King in the graveyards. But if you do, reset the light by removing it and tapping twice to reset the coloring.

 **Piece Basic Functionality Summary**

B/W King: 1 push: Activate/Deactivate the board's lights. 2 pushes: Reset the light. 3 repeated pushes on the white/black king at its original place. Press twice or more in the graveyard to deactivate the board.

\- White = Energy saving mode  
\- Black = Emergency mode

W Castle: House Doors, Shutters, Lights, Shields  
B Castle: Bunker Doors, Shutters, Lights, Shields  
B Knight: Bunker Hanger  
\- Color: Activate/Return knightmare drones  
\- Place on King's/Queen's position to further control options. Ask Anya for more info.

W Knight: Menorah Hanger  
\- Red: Activate Menorah  
\- Place on King's/Queen's position to further control options. Ask me for more info.

W Bishop: Cameras, Speakers  
\- Place the piece in the white graveyard [Or its original place]  
\- Place the piece on the standard piece positions to view them. Placing it in the position of the white or black queen position will show you all cameras of the property.

B Bishop: Gefjun Disturbers, Surface-to-air missiles.  
W Queen: Farming machine operations  
B Queen: Automatic Sakuradite Explosives.  
\- Green: De-arm  
\- Red: Arm  
\- Addendum: As of my reprogramming of the board in the house, you also need to confirm explosions by pressing the button three times instead of one. Please don't blow me anything up again.

 **Kings, Queens, and Pawns:**

Placing a piece on the King or Queen position will designate several of the pawns with functionality equivalent to that piece (*once replaced). If two pieces are on the King and Queen positions, then the pieces will be split in accordance to the positioning of the board. Furthermore, pressing the button of a piece in the King and (to a lesser extent) Queen position will activate all of its corresponding functions on the property. Double pressing it while red deactivates it for maintenance. And triple presses while red result in self-destruction.

 **Spacing and Tiles**

Each tile represents a part of the property surrounding us or a certain system. In particular, placing a piece in the beginning position of a normal piece will activate its functions in certain designated locations, often correlating to the corresponding piece.

 **Canceling**

If you accidentally activate one of the defense systems, turn the piece red and double press the button to cancel. That will temporarily deactivate the defense systems, but only if you do so in time.

If it continues, place the piece in the graveyard and press it any number of times. That will deactivate the system for repair. If it still fails, place both kings into the graveyard and push their buttons three times respectively. That will deactivate all of the properties systems. However, placing both kings and queens in the graveyard and with a certain code/formation will ignite the main Sakuradite storage.

In addition, the chessboards in the bunker and the Menorah, as well as my own personal set, automatically override all functions of the one in the house. And each other, given the proper code. Don't try to do it yourself, even if Anya or CC tell you how. Succeeding or failing the code may cause one of them to ignite its hidden Sakuradite bomb.

 **Summary**

Aside from activating and deactivating the board, don't push buttons three times. Avoid using the black pieces. In particular, the black bishop and queen. Don't worry about knocking pieces over, but don't slide them. Don't assume/always assume that the board is active if the lights are on. Reset it before use. Don't disappoint me.

\- LL

* * *

 **Addendum:**

Jeremiah. You know what you did. You know what's coming. I won't say any more about that. At least you kept the paper in the bunker like I told you. So, you can read about how to fix your mistakes. After a month, that is.

However, part of the blame is still mine since I didn't properly take your abilities into consideration. As of now, pressing any button more than three times for any of the boards will also cancel any operations. In addition, the living room chess table will now require button confirmation and will have slats between each tile.

\- LL

* * *

 **Author's Epilogue**

I was going to write this as "Act 1", but I realized that the school act would be a better "Act 1" instead. Unfortunately, I haven't written it because I was occupied with Act 2 and have come up with several more ideas about the new Act 1. So, I'll insert Act 1 (and it's Sub Acts) once it's done. I've also decided to split some Acts into parts so I can release them sooner. Act 2 has two more parts that are mostly done. Expect the next one in around two weeks.

I've watched key parts of Eva. So prepare your butts for some motherfuken Eva references. {And JoJo ones} I've prepared several punches to the gut, plenty of pain and suffering, and a confusing ending. Though slightly less so because I don't have ANY budget lol.

I was also considering adding Shirley and Rolo as side characters, but Shirley wouldn't be really relevant to the plot and Rolo being alive would definitely break canon. Instead I'm going to use their characters much later for something else… something… "better".

Thanks for Reading

\- Hyperior V

* * *

 **Retrospective Analysis**

 **Anya's Room**

A room often reflects the state of someone's mind. The three walls represent Anya's three sets of memories: Anya as a kid, Anya controlled by Marianne, and Anya as she is now. However, a room has four walls… The second wall also represents the state and chronology of the knightmares; the Gurren and Lancelot are the "highest" (height is often used in framing to mean superior) while the designs for the Mordred Frontier are higher and to the left of them, which represent Anya's aspiring dreams to make the Mordred better. The mess implies confusion.

 **Jeremiah and Lelouch**

A reminder that Lelouch is now called "LL" (L2), though he is casually called "Lelouch" by CC and Anya in private or safe locations. However, Jeremiah keeps calling him LL out of paranoia of someone else hearing or forgetting the difference entirely. Jeremiah also acts more casually with Lelouch after having spent a few years together on the farm.

 **Waking up**

"Every time I close my eyes… I wake up feeling so h*rny!" JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 ED

There won't be as much symbolism in the early parts, so I decided to stick some references in. CC's waking of Lelouch up is a direct reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion's Alternate Reality (Shinji's Instrumentality) in Episode 26.

In addition, CC's and Anya's competitiveness over LL mirrors Villeta's attempt to stop Lelouch from ditching class, while also setting up a bit of lighthearted jealousy from Harem anime. I couldn't make it too interesting, because I'm not that good of a writer; so I made it so that CC and Anya were too busy last night. But I might be able to write a one-off aside of their normal fighting another time.

 **Holy Food**

For CC's extravagant breakfast, I had her make several different holy foods. Though I'm not exactly an expert on this stuff so I had to Wikipedia this stuff.

The main dish was pancakes. Sound simple, but it actually has a symbolic relationship to the sacred tradition of "Lent". Pancakes were traditionally eaten on Shrove Tuesday to symbolize the end of rich eating before Lent the following day. The purpose of Lent is the preparation of the believer for Easter through prayer, doing penance, mortifying the flesh, repentance of sins, almsgiving, and self-denial. I was going to give the dish to just Anya, but it made more logical sense for CC to make it for everyone.

Anya's simple pretzel also is associated with Lent. Southern French monks also thought it looked like the shape of a child's arms folded in prayer. Anya's association with Lent is important for the next part of the Act. CC's Religieuse is a type of éclair common in France, made to resemble a nun, which is the meaning of its name. This just references the previous CC. Nothing really else.

Jeremiah's Hot Cross Buns were a food traditionally eaten after the Good Friday Liturgy, to break the fast required of Christians on that day. This reflects Jeremiah's one evening fast/punishment for destroying the motorized cart the previous day. Jeremiah was going to have Fanesca - a soup eaten during Holy Week in Ecuador. It contains twelve types of beans representing the Apostles and salt cod representing Jesus Christ. Then I realized that that isn't a side dish and removed it. Maybe another time.

Lelouch's Lampropsomo is a type of Tsoureki bread, flavoured with ground cherry stones, served at Easter in Greece; the name signifies the Light of Christ {Remember; Lelouch is C's "Light at my World's End}, and red-painted hard-boiled eggs are inserted as a symbol of Christ's blood; often three eggs, symbolic of the Holy Trinity. Father, Son, Holy Spirit. Tsoureki bread, is a sweet holiday bread made with flour, milk, butter and sugar and commonly seasoned with orange zest (orange scrapings). Appropriate, considering that they're living on an orange farm.

The "King Cake" is associated in a number of countries with the festival of Epiphany (arrival of the three kings that visit Jesus) at the end of the Christmas season; in other places, it is associated with the pre-Lenten (fasting) celebrations of Mardi Gras/Carnival (the "fattening" celebrations). The three kings reflect CC, Anya, and Jeremiah to a small degree. The King Cake itself also references Lelouch's geass or "The Power of the King" and his own previous status as Emperor of Britannia and the World.

 **Anya (Part 1)**

Alright. You may hate me for adding Anya to the Lelouch bowl. Especially when he's already "got" CC. I assure you that 1) LL doesn't know about it and assumes its only motherly/daughterly affection, not romantic. 2) Furthers an Interesting Dynamic with CC, and show how much CC likes LL. 3) Spoilers 4) Super Spoilers. I had a fun and easy time writing their dynamic when I gave her a role as the second slice of life/drama pillar. Maybe she and Benio will help me with Act 1.

In terms of design, appearance, and personality, I had Anya "grow up". She's just hit her adolescence, which is another of the reasons for her current personality and for her actions in Act 2.33. But she's also much more pretty. And at the legal age of 18 now. Her let down hair also reflects Marianne, but also looks more appealing me to personally. I also really didn't like her ponytails. Though I might retcon it based on flame symbolism.

Like in the end of R2, Anya wears a red bra under a blue mechanic's apron that goes in front and behind her; held up by brown straps. She also has a golden bandana (made of actual gold). Rather exposing clothing. As mentioned earlier, Anya has hit puberty; she's taller, has a bigger bust/butt, and has long hair. She looks similar to Euphemia.

 **Aside 0.40 Chessboard Operations Manual**

The fact that the Black Queen activates the Sakuradite Explosives is a reference to the explosion-creating [Stand] from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Part 4; [Killer Queen]. The Green verses Red represent another theme of this story; that of the geass. However maybe I should have added "Blue" and "Yellow" options? If it comes up, I'll change it. And of course, as you'll see with a lot of the details I add, the chessboard is a "Chekhov's Gun" (TV tropes).

Also, yes, I implied that Jeremiah's incompetence created an explosion that caused Lelouch to experience his second death as a codebearer.

 **Extra**

"And why would I do that? Shouldn't the cook manage their own meal?" - Jeremiah. - The phrase reflects how CC and Lelouch abandoned the world.

Jeremiah's problems with technology is ironic, given that he's a cyborg. But also provides a small addition to his personality. It also reflects how he's not really cut out to be a leader.

The incoming storm is simple foreshadowing. It's also rather appropriate given the themes of the enemy they will be facing.

I couldn't fit this in; "Oh Lelouch. You have something on your face." Anya took her napkin and wiped the syrup off LL's face. However almost as soon as she put the napkin to his face, she blushed in confusion and retracted her hand. The screen slid across Lelouch to CC, who barely narrowed her eyes in jealousy. *CC then "one ups" Anya somehow, flashing her ring.*


	6. Act 2-25: A Knighting for the White King

Author: HyperiorV  
" " – Talking  
' ' – Thinking  
[ ] – SFX, Soundtrack, Camera Positioning, Extra Descriptive Details  
( ) – Grammatical Clarification Notes, Extra Details, Author's Asides

* * *

 _"Heroines don't kill people to gain a boy's love. It's evil witches who do that."_ – Mao

 **ACT 2.25: A Knighting for the White King**

[Code Geass: "Eternal Separation"] OR [Code Geass Fukkatsu no Lelouch: Sublime]

The screen appears filtered in an ancient yellow parchment, orange in the glow of a candlelight. In the distance, a French peasant with golden hair looked out at the scene with dead eyes as she walked forward. A mountain of corpses. Faded flags flying in the wind. A brimming red spear, piercing through a red armored knight. A glowing golden sword stabbing through the heart of the blue black one. A white robed figure looked in terror as she stepped over the "living dead". Some of them were still dying, bleeding out as they fought to their last. Striking out, even against their allies. Hands reaching out for the hem of her dress. Mouths speaking of the name of the one that they had died for, but no sound coming out. Eyes obscured with a red glow before fading out as their lives finally came to an end.

The red knight removed both weapons lodged in both her and her foe, ignoring the copious amounts of blood she was losing because of it. She headed towards and kneeled to the white robed figure, sheathing and offering the sword to the her. She took it.

The knight began to collapse as the red glow in her eyes ended. She slowly reached out for the woman's neck... before falling dead in her hands. A helmet fell off with a clack down the corpse mountain, revealing a young woman. [She looks like a cross between Fate/Mordred, and an older Victoria (Renya of the Darkness)]

Rain began to fall. Holding the glowing gold sword in her hands, the white robed figure dashed to the nearby lake, her blood and mud stained white robes clearing off in the downpour. The woman's face was unveiled as she tripped and fell. It was CC. She continued on and briefly passed an unseen blue haired woman. At the cliff edge, CC threw the sword into the lake before fleeing into the forest, forevermore…

[Screen pans backwards to the forest]

* * *

[The scroll filter effect begins to fade]

[Code Geass: "The Knight"]

In the same forest, the rain had slowed down to a pleasant drizzle. And out from the silence of the orange groves, two swords rang out. "CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!"

Out in an opening in the tall orange Groves, a white knight with a long thin fencing sword ran past the falling screen and hid behind the brush/bushes. Following after him, a black knight walked casually yet carefully, looking for the white knight. A golden sword sheathed at her aside. And held at the breastplate, the Black Knight's large golden-red longsword faced skywards, prepared to strike down upon him. Both swords were wet with fresh red blood, but the two knights bickered casually.

"Not very knightly for you to run away from a woman. Or to hide from her in the shadows," taunted the Black Knight.

"You fight with the strength of many men, 'Black Knight'. But that won't matter as long as you can't land a blow," said the White Knight, catching his breath.

The Black Knight followed the sound of her foe's voice. But a few feet aside her, a thin tree fell towards the Black Knight, who caught it with the flat of her blade. As she swung it off, the White Knight rushed forward and unleashed a series of slashes, before he fleeing into the shadows.

The Black Knight inspected her wounds briefly before looking around and gripping her second hand onto her longsword's hilt. "You use too many tricks. But I can still see through all of them. You're too used to being on the defensive. But in real sword-fighting, one must be AGGRESSIVE!"

The White Knight ran forward and slashed through a thick tree trunk, revealing the White Knight with widened eyes. He rolled out and then backed off as the Black Knight charged and unleashed a fury of slashes, scratching the White knight's armor. Before disappeared into the trees.

"Avoid and evade." analyzed the Black Knight. "As expected of a fencer. But if you keep doing that, then you'll never land a hit on me either. How pathetic. If your little sister was watching what would she think of this?"

"You witch!" The White Knight gripped his sword. He treaded slowly but carefully out of the shadows.

"Oh ho~? So you're approaching me?" The black knight spread her hands and stance. "Instead of running away, you're coming right to me? To approach, rather than flee?"

"You said it yourself, I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer."

"Oh ho~! Then come as close as you'd like." The Black Knight began walking forward too.

When within range, both Knights unleashed a flurry of blows, shouting battlecries.

"HoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHORA!" shouted the White Knight, thrusting his rapier.

"ARaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRA!" responded the Black in kind. But her blade was too slow and couldn't match the ferocious onslaught of attacks. The Black Knight gripped the end of his sword and began deflecting or parrying his attacks with the blade. She breathed out "Hooooooh…" [SFX: JOJO Part 2: Hamon exhale]

"Too slow too slow!" The White Knight laughed. "You can't attack and defend at the same time!"

Falling for his taunt, the Black Knight made a final thrust towards her foe's chest, however the white one anticipated it. As she got in close, the Black Knight rotated her sword behind her above and downwards towards the White Knight's shoulder. But it too, was avoided. The White Knight sidestepped the sword as it flew past his helmet. But that wasn't all. After parrying the blow, the white knight span his back around the sword towards the black knight. He forced his red bloodied rapier through the gap of below his elbow, stopping right before the Black Knight's heart. [framed past his own heart too, looking like suicide, referencing Zero Requiem, where CC's scar is, where Lelouch died, and the fact that they fell in love.]

"Look like it's your victory this time. You've learned." The black knight complemented her opposite. They both put their weapons aside. "Still, you're not the fastest or cleverest person I've fought. That honor goes to a certain chivalrous archer… And even he was nothing compared to a certain determined French girl. But _you're pretty good_! You're no longer the physical potato that you used to be."

The white knight sighed and removed his helmet, revealing the white haired Lelouch in exhaustion. "Easy… huuuuhh." The white knight heaved for a just moment before controlling his breathing. "Hahhhh. For you to say. You have centuries of experience."

Likewise, the Black Knight removed hers to reveal CC. "Which is why I'm sharing it with you now. Or would you rather be building knightmares with Anya?" Lelouch nodded his head tiredly.

"...At any rate, the favor is yours! I'll tell you anything about myself that you want. For today. But for now, let's try practicing something that you haven't done before." She threw Lelouch her longsword and a green and gold buckler. C drew a simple cross sword from a nearby rack.

"If you win… I'll do something for you. Anything you want…" she teased placing her hand suggestively on her body before putting her mask over her head.

Lelouch gulped. If he could ask her to forgive Anya… then half of this entire issue could be resolved. Their household could return to peace. He placed his white helmet over him. "Very well, I accept your challenge!"

C stood firm. "Then come at me!"

[Code Geass: "All - Out Attacks"]

Lelouch swiped the longsword with great effort, but CC dodged it like it was nothing. So heavy! CC was swinging THIS around? With a single hand? Learning to move around in heavy armor was one thing, but how the hell was he supposed to get leverage or balance on this thing?!"

The White Knight tried swinging his sword, but just as he had done to the Black Knight, she began avoiding and parrying his strikes. He tried swing the sword quickly as a feint, but he couldn't control the direction or stop the strike's momentum. CC too anticipated it and parried those feints. She responded in kind by playfully hitting the White Knights helmet with the pommel/butt of her sword and then retreating.

"Try using that style of your ancestor I showed you yesterday; the one I learned from Richard 'The Lionheart' li Britannia."

Heeding her advice, the White Knight tried swinging his sword horizontally, intending to follow up with a double handed thrust, but CC just jumped over and onto it, forcing it into the ground. She lightly tapped Lelouch's helmet in jest. The White Knight reversed his grip and pushed forward, forcing his foe to leap off before she could fall over.

"You don't have a lot of options when you have a heavy sword. You can't react or defend as fast. So think of your own options, not just the options of your opponents. ' _Take initiative over your own actions and your own life!_ '"

The gears in the mind of the Lelouch began moving. In that moment the White Knight accepted his role as an aggressor and began thinking of his own options. "Can I use my Ceass? No, it'll only work for a moment before she could cancel it out again. Then how would she move? How will she counter? Wait… CC always parries my quick blows, never dodging them. She must assume that those attacks are weaker feints. In that case!"

He swung the sword down with all his might. The Black Knight attempted to bat away his crimson sword but it deflected it onto her shoulder.

"This is it!" The White Knight thought eagerly.

CC screamed in pain and Lelouch realized what he had just done. Her right arm fell to the ground steaming at the seam. He activated his green Ceass eye, prepared to reduce her sense of pain but… "AHHHHHHHhhhhhu. Just kidding. 'Tis but a scratch." stated CC, indifferent as ever.

"A scratch?" Lelouch lowered his sword. "No, it's not; you're arm's off! Let's get that bandaged. Or can you regenerate it?"

The black knight sighed. She focused her breathing and suddenly the bleeding at the stub of her shoulder began to stop. "It's been off before. You're too kindhearted. Just like 'the Lionheart' when he was still cute and young. Though for your information, I could have avoided your attack, but my counter would have resulted in your third death. So, I guess I'm a bit too kindhearted as well." CC smiled in self-mockery.

"But let's not finish just yet. I'll consider this a handicap. But in exchange… I think I'll get a little serious…" The yellow eyes of the Black Knight narrowed. Her muscles tensed as she prepared to intercept Lelouch's next move. Her left arm gripped her sword. "Make the resolve to kill, Lelouch."

The Black Knight sped up beyond what Lelouch thought she was capable and made a chain of slashes. Each connected with him. Lelouch jumped back before regenerating his steaming wounds. However, CC thankfully let him off.

He didn't have much experience with this new sword style, but he doubted that he could learn it fast enough before CC got bored and finished the match. And any wasted or practiced moves would just exhaust him. In that case. How should he attack next? Should he learn how to use the weight of the weapon to his advantage? Or… should he try throwing the sword at her?! No that would be practically be handing her victory if she likely dodged. Perhaps he should try to trip her up using her personal sword that she always kept at her side? No, she's far too used to it, he had seen her navigate the house without breaking anything.

However, before he could think of any more options, he felt something hit him. "OW!" he shouted as he saw a pommel rolling around on the ground. Something that CC had thrown at him. "Thinking isn't a free action either. Sometimes, one must combat an incoming threat prematurely."

"Ah well… I don't think I can beat her, so I'll just rush in and see if I can beat her next time," thought Lelouch, despite the ringing of the other part of his mind yelling at him to not be so stupid.

"Not coming? In that case…" The Black Knight charged at him, and he charged in turn. CC made another flurry of slashes, cutting into his skin. But the White Knight ignored them as he made a final cross slash, putting all his might into it.

As expected, the Black Knight anticipated Lelouch's last desperate move and cut his right wrist with a flick, then slicing between his ribs. His right hand dropped his sword as CC posed behind him in victory. However, as he fell, a spark lit up in Lelouch's mind. There was one last option Lelouch could take…

Lelouch turned and drew his trump card with left his hand. "Haahhh. And with this, victory is mine!" "A gun. Really? That's pretty low, demon," stated CC with unenthusiastic eyes.

The White Knight backed away and regained his breath. "In history, victory has always followed those with superior weapons and technology."

Several images flashed by, showing weapons of increasing technology. "Swords replaced sticks and stones, then countered by shields and bows. Guns made bows and shields obsolete, then countered by missiles and cannons. Tanks replaced cannons, then countered by planes and explosives. And today, Knightmare Frames have replaced tanks and planes. That's progress... or evolution, depending on who you ask. So what is a mere stick to a gun? Because in reality, the weapons of war aren't restricted by..."

However, before he could finish, the Black Knight rapidly ran towards LL. He hesitated before firing at her leg, but the Black Knight dodged his expert aim and disarmed Lelouch with her sword. The gun went flying off into the grass. "But always, the old ways have virtues that time has forgotten." She stated simply. CC spun and swept Lelouch's shin, causing him to fall hard onto the ground. She chuckled as she rotated back upwards and brought her sword to his neck. "One of the main reasons that they fell out of fashion was simply because it took more skill and training to use them."

Lelouch brought the shield to his head and tried to roll to either side. But the black knight simply placed her sword to both sides of his shoulder [Looking like a forced knighting ceremony]. CC poked her sword forward to his chest with a cruel, teasing smile. "Checkmate, Lelouch."

The white knight signaled his surrender. CC offered her hand and brought Lelouch up. She began wiping the blood off her sword expertly. "If they are taken care of, a good sword and shield will stay by your side forever. Oh, and they're easier to conceal and get through airports. Normally nobody takes a lunatic with a sword seriously now. Remember that incident during our trip north to Euro Britannia?" She gestured towards her waist towards her personal golden sword with a geass sigil hilt still sheathed in brown cloth.

"How could I forget? I can't, remember," groaned Lelouch.

CC walked around and picked Lelouch's gun up. She inspected it; along the side of the white revolver were indented markings in blue. "Really Lelouch? Engravings… have no tactical advantage whatsoever." She slid her hand across the barrel before offering it to Lelouch. He took his gun and span it around his finger before holstering it. "Still… that was some pretty fancy swordplay. Pretty good! For someone so bad at piloting a knightmare." "Well I did try out fencing at Ashford for a while. But that's nothing compared to the skill of the 'Witch of Britannia'." He grinned. "But I doubt even she could take on a knightmare frame."

CC frowned. "…LL take a break. I think you've learned enough today… and I know you've been pushing yourself."

"Well that's not wrong," he admitted with resign. "What about you?"

"I'll put away the weapons. After that I still need to work the energy out of my system; so I'll be 'taking a walk' to gather some firewood for our dinner."

"Very well. I'll check on Jeremiah and the pets. Then I think I'll try practicing the 'new' ways with Anya."

"Didn't you want to ask me somethings about my past instead? You did win our first duel. AND I did win the second." said CC jealously.

Lelouch paused. In his haste to seek an easy solution, he now found himself ignoring the terms of their second duel. Images in his mind spun around, reminding him of CC's 'punishments' on Anya and Jeremiah. Lelouch tried to dismiss her statement. "Ah that's right… how about you tell me what you want tomorrow."

CC smirked devilishly, "Nice try, but you're not getting out of my request. It's not that hard. What I want… is to go on a nice pick-nick lunch with you. At the place I showed you over the nearby town lake. You can ask me what you want then." Lelouch raised his eyebrows. That was an easy promise indeed. He immediately agreed. "Really? It's a deal then." Lelouch turned away and waved to CC as he headed toward the house. "We'll meet up later during lunch then, I've got some chores to do first."

[Code Geass: "The Prodigy". Align music to movements if possible.]

However, behind him…

"…I'm out of practice." noted CC to herself in disappointment. She threw her black cross-sword in her left hand aside. The code on her forehead glowed and red lightning shot out from the stub of her right arm before suddenly an explosion of mass came out of it. CC put her posed, newly regenerated right hand to the side of her waist. She gripped the handle of a golden sword that she now kept by her always. One that she had twice abandoned. The hilt curved in the form of a geass sigil and a golden glow emitted from the crack in the brown sheath. CC relaxed her body and mind for a brief moment before taking a stance and closing her eyes. Drawing memories she had hidden away in the world of C. Remembering the past.

"Hmmmmm Haaaaah…" She breathed in and out.

Her eyes opened sharply.

CC drew her weapon and with a single slash, several trees were cut. Unseen to Lelouch, she began performing extremely complex swordplay techniques as she quickly ravaged the trees around them. Cutting through bark with air pressure alone as if it was nothing. Jumping across falling trunks as if flying. And then finally, slashing down vertically upon the largest tree in the area, splitting it in two. It would have even made 'the demon' gape in astonishment, had he seen her. But instead, all Lelouch heard were several suspicious thumps come behind him in the distance.

* * *

[Code Geass: Quicker "Cheese" or Softer "The Master"]

In a moderately sized barn in the middle of the orange groves was a heaven for rats. Not a wild nest with vicious, overpopulated untamed muskrats, but one of what you might call civilization. Rats walked in straight lines, almost like cars in a crowded city. Several others focused on transporting waste and dung and sometime the dead out of their rooms. The softer, gentler ones preened and pruned their fur, and took care of their young. Some guided the young through mazes. Some, cut open the oranges, allowing them to feed. Still yet others prepared offerings as they stacked up orange sacrifices. Green leaves in the shape of his symbol. They rose on their hind legs and 'pointed', chastising the lazy and the violent; reminding them of their lord. Several young 'play fought' for mating rites/rights as crowds appeared around them forming rings. Instead of lashing out at others, the more violent ones sharpened their fangs patiently in anticipation of their orders. And their patience was rewarded. The gate opened, letting a ray of light shine down upon them. In front of the light was the being responsible for this all.

A flurry of activity overcame the city as the mice and rats hurriedly stopped what they were doing and ran to the door, lining up, still organized as ever. [None of the normal ones get up on their hind legs] Leading them and standing on their hind legs were four rats of different fur; green, black, orange, and red/pink, with the white child mouse arriving on the last one's back. The five chosen ones.

They all looked upwards at the figure as if he were a god. And indeed, he was one to them. For never before, had a titan been able to communicate with them in such a manner. For those who obeyed, there were privileges and benefits. He brought them knowledge and organization. Order and security from predators and violent siblings. Food and water in infinite amounts. And a pleasure like they had never known, exceeding even their desire to breed.

The holy green symbol flashed from the titan's eye, onto them. Those that had obeyed shivered in happiness and ecstasy. their _lord_ had returned.

But for those who disobeyed… Four lone rats did not heed the call. One continued pruning her skin. Another slept. And two continued to fight to the death in the corner, a ringing came out as the titan's raised his limb in judgement. BANG BANG BANG BANG. The four soon became Zero. Such were their fate. Several shivered in terror and excitement but did not step out of line.

He shouted an command in an unknown language and clutched his belly (heart), but all of them knew what he wanted right now. For them to begin again today. For more orange sacrifices. He moved aside, and a group of the rats rushed past him into the light, though careful not to get too close. A few lagged behind; they took away the corpses of 'the shamed' in their teeth outside, for burial.

The little troopers moved out into the fields. They began harvesting the crops. Several orange mice began to cut branches upon the trees. Which were then transported by mice waiting on the ground who brought the oranges to an awaiting motorized cart. They were guarded by black-colored rats with sharpened teeth, looking for any danger or competitors from a distant enemy nest. Some of them began attacking the insects in the brush.

Lelouch sighed as he watched the rats work. At one time, these rats once ravaged these prosperous land. For centuries, the locals had tried to exterminate these pests. They had tried everything. Traps. Dogs. Poison. Even imported Britannian (American) Minks from Area 1. However, they had adapted. Over centuries of evolution, they became attuned to the extermination around them. They became intelligent to the ways of man. Rival and overpopulated nests fought each other and themselves with regularity. Or even just for sport. This did not exclude the humans that tended the land, biting out whenever they got close. They made quite a bit of work for Anya and Jeremiah. On the first few days after coming to the farm, Anya had apparently used the Mordred to carpet bomb the major rat nests that she knew of. She had even 'casually' suggested purging the land with a low intensity Radiant Wave Surger. She probably would have too, if Lelouch hadn't stopped her.

Using his Ceass and some introduced genetically engineered rats, Lelouch changed had that reality. It started with the simple desire to get the rats out of the house. To stop stealing their supplies. But Lelouch was never one to do something _simply_. Lelouch had soon expanded his campaign into finding, locating, and researching their behavior. It evolved into trying to teach them a new method of harvesting to assist Jeremiah and Anya, instead of causing them to come home exasperated in bite marks. And now an all-out operation to try and introduce civilization to the little guys. Today, the mice had several enclosures made across the fields and around their home. He had bred and handpicked five of them as 'leaders'; for their bravery (red/pink furred muskrat), their loyalty (orange kangaroo rat), their intelligence (black rat), their kindness (green rat), and their potential (white mouse). To CC's surprise, or perhaps amused dismay, Lelouch had decided to grant each of the five faction leaders geass, since it did not run the risk of being inheritable.

Now, their operation was almost entirely self-sufficient. Lelouch was quite fond of how his "little project" had turned out. Who knew what he would introduce to them next? He looked forward to being able to think about it later, after the mess with CC and Anya was sorted out. The only downside was the occasional news reporter or tourist or farmer interested in their methods. Fortunately, this also provided a good excuse to enclose their property, install several legal and illegal defense mechanisms, and kick out anyone who even got close.

Lelouch nodded. They should make it in time now. After they filled up enough, he would send Jeremiah to town. So he wouldn't interfere with the plan formulating in his mind. However, he would have to remember to tell Jeremiah to put a tarp over the mice settlements for when that storm inevitably came. And with that, he left to go take his shower, inside the house.

* * *

[Note: Scene is EXACTLY from Code Geass ED2 (Second Ending Theme) around 0:48 and CC's flashback (R1:E24)]

[Code Geass: "Invisible Sound"]

The cliff provided an amazing lake view of the town on the other side. It was a small, medieval one with traditional style housing. In it was a large church. In the distance was a white castle with a blue spiked roofing, upon a cliff of its own. Several green and brown mountains peaked out.

Out at the promised picnic place, Lelouch laid back on a rock bored, waiting for CC. She still hadn't arrived and "It's hi~gh noon," grumbled Lelouch under his hat.

He got up, drew his revolver, and activated his green Ceass. He willed for the sound to be suppressed under his illusions so that the townspeople would not be frightened. It would be easy since no one would expect violence in such a quiet area. Then, at a slightly higher difficulty; for various targets to appear before him and him alone. Ducks flying around, targets floating in the air, a few dartboards, and a few mannequins.

In an instant, he began expertly shoot down the targets, one by one. Bang Bang Bang! Po~ng Po~ng Po~ng! Each of the bullets met their mark.

Yes. This was where one of his expertise lied. Much better than a sword for him, for now.

Lelouch turned to face the last targets and pulled the trigger; upon the mannequins. However, as he turned a memory came back to him; of his terrible acts as "Zero". For a moment he saw the shocked face of a dead brother and sister. His Ceass misinterpreted his confusion and suddenly, Clovis la Brittania and Euphemia li Brittania appeared. Before the bullets entered them. Clovis shrieked in confusion while Euphy whimpered. "Lelouch… Why?" they asked before falling down bleeding.

Lelouch dropped his gun in horror and reached out. "NO! I'm sorry! It was necessary! I didn't… I didn't have a choice!" he spoke hoarsely.

The words of his friend Suzaku Kururugi came into his head and then a Ceass illusion of the boy appeared behind him and walked past him. Past the corpses. Leaving him. " _What do results gained in the wrong way leave you in the end? Just regret and an emptiness that has nowhere to go._ "

The ghost of Suzaku continued to walk away from Lelouch before CC appeared behind the Ghost of Suzaku Past. She waved her hand and activated her code, removing the illusion on her. She raised her eyebrow before continuing on to Lelouch. Lelouch quickly regained his composure in front of her. "Ah, you're here, CC," he said, pretending nothing had happened.

"Sorry for taking so long, LL, but I wanted to dress up appropriately for the occasion." CC span around. She wore a black and apron over her white shirt and red dress outfit. In her hand she held a simple embraided picnic basket with Cheeze-kun poking out. [Note: She wears EXACTLY the same dress from Code Geass ED2 (Second Ending Theme) around 0:48]

"It's fine. You look nice!"

"Thank you! But what about you…?" CC looked at Lelouch silently for a moment before she spoke out. "…Thinking about regrets? Was it your brother Clovis? Or your sister Euphemia?"

"... Both. How did you know?"

"You forget, that I have also killed. So naturally, I've gone through some reflection on my own. But that was a long time ago. Now my sensibilities as a witch are quite different from that of a human's." "Really? And who did you kill first?"

CC dodged the question. "You really should have gotten closure from them when we were at the London Thought Elevator. It's a pity because now the connection to C's world has been disrupted." She set up a tablecloth upon the ground for them to lay on.

"And what's stopping me now?" Lelouch put his gun to his head.

CC regarded his action with sad eyes and a displeased frown. "Are you that eager to die again, Lelouch? Or do you enjoy watching the people you care about see you hurt yourself?"

He put the gun down, guilty. "…Merely curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," sang CC.

"But satisfaction brought it back," Lelouch finished, grinning.

[Code Geass R1: ED 2 "Mosaic Kakera"]

"Enough of the melodrama. Have some lunch." CC opened the sleeve of the basket. A Święconka. Aside from a miniature Cheese-kun plush toy, inside were various goods. Eggs, bread, lamb meat, salt, horseradish, and ham. A rather good lunch, yet not too extravagant.

"So what's the occasion? Why did you decide to bring me here? It is a nice place and all, but why didn't you ask for something more selfish? You could have had me do anything."

"Because I can already get you to do anything I want." CC teased. "And because if I'm going to answer questions from my past, I might as well look at it." C stated meaningfully. "It's quite the coincidence that you decided to buy the land I was raised in. I'd say it'd be all according to God's plan though, if C/she wasn't already dead."

CC smiled and gazed out at the view in nostalgia. "Well actually, when you think about why you would choose this place, it's not really that much of one, given the sad state of affairs that happened because of me here… but still, it's nice to see 'Camelot' again."

Lelouch looked shocked. "Camelot?! You mean that place in the stories, with King Arthur and the Knight of the Round Table? It was real? Shouldn't that have been in Britain?

"You ask too many questions too quickly, Lelouch. Shut up, enjoy my food, and let me tell you _my_ story." CC said exasperatedly. Lelouch nodded and began taking a bite of the salted ham. "Fair enough."

"Well first, you forget that a long ago, when Rome was still the dominant power of Europe, France too, was still a part of 'Britain'. And yes, there was a 'King' Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table'. As for the reason why Camelot only exists in only legends and not the history books well… I tried to erase my own black history. Harder to create a witch-hunt if you don't know who the witch is right? But I'll get to that later," promised CC.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and looked at the castle in the distance. "I'd thought it'd look grander."

CC rolled her eyes. "Well… that's the fault of _that person_ , the person who wrote the book; "Tristan". The story you know was _grossly_ exaggerated, which is why I spared it from my purge of history, aside from being a tale that favored me. He always did like to mix lies into the truth. In fact, almost all of the names and locations were incorrect, which is why no one has found "Camelot" today. Over-exaggerations of my daily life. Like that 'demon boar', Twrch Trwyth, which was really just an oversized muskrat that scared me. Or that quest for an everlasting pot of food. Or that one about the Holy Grail. The former just being my favorite food at the time and the latter, something I just took from a book. It was really just to get the Knights of the Round to stop fighting each other and get off my back for a month or two. Funnily enough, Tristan himself was rather close to me because he loved me as a muse, not an object of loyalty or sexuality. Though it didn't stop him from stirring up trouble" she said nostalgically.

"So what person were you in the legends?"

"The Witch, Morgan le Fey." CC smiled and then shook her head. "Well… not really. I was 'Guinevere' herself, or whatever 'damsel-in-distress' the legends needed rescuing at the time. But like I said, exaggerations, only enhanced by the passing of time. I never _married_ 'Arthur Pendragon', though he was definitely my first choice at the end. Otherwise I would have told 'Lancelot' off earlier. Nor did I bear a child. Mordred was just a very close aspiring knight that I became friends with. Though basically all of the magic and legendary items we found were real. Especially in the latter half of the legends."

"So that sword is…" he motioned to her side. She smiled. "'Excalibur', according to the recordings of that person. But that's not what _I_ named it… To me, it will always be 'Caliburnus'. Anyways, unlike the legend suggest, the first part of my life weren't all 'grand adventures' and quests. The early parts weren't even of me; more of a collection of the tales from famous heroes that I would later meet. Some of them true, most of them not."

[R2:E15: CC's flashback at thought elevator: Image of a young CC being entertained by a massive crowd of people]

"Back then, I was enamored by the stories and legends that travelers brought with them. Tales of Knights and Dragons. Heroes and Demons. Princes falling in love with slaves and commoners... I used my geass on travelers and knights passing by, before eventually, I had an entire harem at my beck and call."

CC sighed in nostalgia. She began speaking in a sweet tone that Lelouch had rarely heard from her. "Soon too, I met the young, cute Prince 'Arthur Pendragon'. Or rather, Prince Alwin I of the Roman Empire.

When I first met him, he was an outcast. Exiled to prove his worth by conquering the barbaric tribes of the northeast. He pretended to be a page/squire of his knight, Kay, though his attitude suggested otherwise. And for that, I grew interested in him. After I used my geass on him, he became determined to have me as his own. He really _was_ adorable. Having everyone be 'unable to pull a sword out between an anvil and stone'. Then proving to me that he could do it. Confessing loudly in front of an entire tournament. Revealing that he was a prince of a powerful foreign nation. Asking and then desperately demanding my hand in marriage. And when I chided him for his reliance on his authority and told him that I could never marry such a selfish, unjust royal, he took my words to heart. He humbled himself."

A young short and blond-haired Arthur in the clothes of a commoner swept a patio and then looks towards a youthful CC.

"He renounced his kingship and took the new name 'Arthur Pendragon'. Arthur took up a quiet job for a while apprenticing at a nearby alchemist's house and then picked up swordsmanship. All so he could 'stand at my side'. And every other person, he never gave up on me."

Another scene showed Arthur offering CC what looked like an ancient, poorly made version of pizza, to her delight. But an older (teenage) group of knights brushed him aside and bowed to her.

"Of course, he wasn't alone. I found myself surrounded by the heroes from the stories that I loved so much. The people closest to me formed the "Knights of the Round Table"; who agreed to 'share' my affection. Like from the distance from their round table, each one would be 'equally' close to me. Of course, there were still many, many arguments. Duels and disputes abounded with regularity as the Round tried to curry favor with me. Though after a while, all the attention became boring. I saw the same things over and over as people tried to gain my love. That's why I sent my followers off on quests to bring epic tales and 'magic treasures' from distant lands and whatnot. Mostly as an excuse to get rid of them. But a lot of them came back with the real deal; daring tales of deeds that resounded across the kingdom and genuinely magical items... a few of them even priceless heirlooms stolen from the Anglo Saxons, among other nations."

[R1:E11; Battle of Narita Flashback: Bandits attacking. Then young child CC sees her town in ruins as bandits attack. Then a new image. Traveling on her horse, an older CC stops to see another village being attacked. She whips her reigns as she charges into the fray, followed by the Knights of the Round. Arthur hesitantly leads the troops after her. Different scenes of battle ring out and Arthur changes his demeanor over each one, becoming more dramatic and bold.]

"And as I started realizing ideals like justice and honor and other such things from the tales I was told, I too, tried to be a hero. I used my geass to stop people arguing over stuff like food and war and politics… and start arguing over _me_ instead. With my geass, I unified the local tribes. When the Anglo-Saxon invaders attacked and sacked the country in revenge, I inspired the people to defend themselves. And then, when Prince Alwin's homeland came looking for him and more territory, I helped him rebel against the Roman Empire. To create a nation of our own. Britannia."

CC put her hand over her heart. "But in the Battle of Badon, the newly crowned King Arthur's newfound conviction struck a chord with me."

[R2:E15; CC's Backstory Flashback; Picture of CC in a red dress in a medieval ballroom. In a simple black (squire/page/commoner's) uniform once more, Arthur offers his hand to her to dance. The screen then animates and CC accepts his hand. "You finally called me by my real name." As they dance, CC smiled and a geass sigil appeared in her other eye. Her geass awakened. Over her shoulder, another blacked haired-man eavesdrops. He stares at them with narrowed eyes .(R1 CC: "You have a bad habit... of eavesdropping...")]

"He had learned to be bold and yet so humble at the same time. He truly discarded his desire to have me for his own and decided to live at my side. With the nation that we had recreated together. Britannia. For that, I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love him, to the jealousy of many. At that time, if he had asked, I would have certainly married him. But it was not meant to be… For at that same time, my geass truly awakened…"

[Code Geass: "The Ruins As They Were" and "What Am I" looped]

The sound of a dagger entering two bodies resounded and a falling image of CC bleeding in the church appeared in Lelouch's Mind. [Same one from the ED1]

"And the previous CC forced her code upon you. But then why…?"

"Why was I persecuted? Shouldn't I have lived happily ever after? It's because the King and I were betrayed. By the Knight of One, Lancelot." CC snarled. "How would he say it? 'If she is not mine, then she shall not be for any others!' He _knew_ I was close to 'choosing' King Arthur and so he decided to take the ultimate gamble.

[Screams followed by CC's flashback at Narita: Animation of Townspeople throwing rocks at the church]

On the day that I died, Lancelot also killed my King and blamed me. The royalists were furious. He was the most obsessed over the magic geass stuff so naturally it was easy for him to prove my geass power was real and lead a witchhunt. In that manner, he would eliminate all the competition and then 'rescue me' once he was finished. Basically, he was obsessed with me the same way Mao was."

"Of course, my geass power was still in effect for others. The Round Knight of Six, Mordred, loved me not as a woman or an object of loyalty, but as a friend. She stood by my side and rescued me. Along with the others. But Lancelot's hunt was relentless. Followed by those he had convinced, a civil war erupted between a once cooperative, peaceful, perfect land. Friend against friend. Brother against brother. Father against son. The Battle of Camlann. That was the day I felt I had truly killed someone. On that day, I lost everything I had ever loved. And I threw Caliburnus into the lake. Right here." With a sweeping open hand, CC gestured to the clear lake below them. "After that I fled north to the British Isles and took a quiet life as a nun."

"Wait." Lelouch put his palm forward, stopping her. "What about Excalib…" "Caliburnus" insisted CC.

"…Alright, what about Caliburnus? We didn't find your sword in the United States of France, we found in England. So why did you return? When did you return?"

CC grinned. "Why, the 100 Year's War of course! For revenge! For Britannia! For Henry the 6th!" She cried out in mock battlecry. "...For the cute child king of Britannia who reminded me of Arthur. And the first person I gave Geass to. I had spent my time as a humble priest, like my predecessor. That's when I met a certain French girl 'of the cloth'. Jeanne La Pucelle. That knuckle brained girl had a lot of attitude, only surpassed by skill and service in eliminating heretics. I supported her ambitions, even giving her a geass relic from my past. A 'holy' armor. The same one that we have in storage. Self-repairing and increased regeneration and metabolism. But also, immortality. An artificial, wired code and geass, as long as someone doesn't manage to take it off you. Probably some of God's surviving work in retrospect. And why Jeanne was sainted."

Lelouch interrupted her thoughts. "And why did I not tell or give me such convenient items during my Rebellion BECAUSE?"

"Obviously because I thought you didn't need it and because I simply didn't know where any geass relics were! You're lucky enough that you allowed me to inspect and pillage the Imperial Mausoleum of Dead Emperors before you destroyed it. And for Caliburnus, I was content for that to still be buried in that lake, along with my past."

"Still, one day, I told her who I was and what had done. I confessed my sins. But she betrayed me, declaring me a heretic. Telling me that what I had done was unforgivable. She attacked my church. Killing them all. Not just the men, but the woman and children too. So I returned to Britannia under Henry's service. I was still… understandably… angry. I wanted revenge. And I also wanted to wipe my history out. So that Henry wouldn't know of my past disgrace…"

CC's voice picked up again. "So I led the Britannian Armies into France! Nothing could stand in my way! I conquered city after city. Killed thousands upon thousands of soldiers. And destroyed the churches and their history books! Still, eventually I had to deal with the "Witch of Orleans." I had to draw out the best of my abilities and equipment to put her down at the stake." She tapped the butt of her sword with her palm. "Our battle was truly legendary."

Another flashback appeared. In a battlefield of a castle, a black and green knight (CC) with a glowing golden sword looks upwards to face a white and red paladin flying above with red geass wings. In her hand is a glowing red spear with an eerie aura.

"As for the captured Witch of Orleans. I assumed that she died. Burned at the stake. Of course, there was the chance that she could have been granted Code by that clever advisor of hers, Gilles de Rais. Or possibly that noble, Georges de La Trémoille might have saved her as part of his "revenge". I don't really know what happened to her in the end and I really don't care." CC shrugged.

"As for myself, I achieved greater honor and fame as the 'Witch of Britannia'. I became inseparable with the newly crowned _King_ Henry. …Which is probably why the Sir John, the current Knight of One, betrayed me at that time. He couldn't have a woman potentially surpass him, could he? He too, killed his king and then declared me as a heretical, unholy witch."

[Image from Nightmare of Nunnally; Chapter 16: CC is burned at the stake]

A pained look came about her face. "Most of the treasures and relics I had dug up were destroyed. I was tortured for decades as a martyr and heretic under the castle as the Kingdom I fought for and loved, slowly died. The only saving grace was that my personal sword, Caliburnus, was hidden away by one of my loyal subordinates."

"That must have been terrible." Lelouch shook his head. "How did you escape?"

[CC's flashback; R1 Episode 24; Image of the Iron Maiden]

"During a certain economic crisis, I was sold to a certain Transylvanian King who believed he could use my blood to gain immortality. Which wasn't too far off from the truth. He did indeed find a way to replicate my power... but at a grave cost. Absolute dependence on the blood of a codebearer. I was stuck inside 'the Iron Maiden', where my blood kept him, his life, and his powers sustained for decades. But he was crude, cruel, and didn't care about his children much; so one of them eventually freed me. I granted that boy geass and stayed with him as 'Carmilla' until he killed his father with his newfound friends."

She cackled. "After that, I _truly_ became the Witch of Britannian; creator of the 'Age of Rebellion'. I went to the enemies and rebels of Britannian and gave them Geass, in return for vengeance on Britannia. I especially supported the rebels of the Henry Line of Britannia. I've always had a soft spot for his lineage. After that I went to other nations, to free them of their tyrants, and me of my mistakes."

CC's voice began to fade. "...But then Richard went on another crusade to prove himself to me while his stupid, fat, orange brother was taxing the people to death to support his brother's war effort. He didn't deserve the title of Henry. And neither of them deserved my love. That's when I stopped supporting Royalty in general. I gave some powers to 'Robin Hood' and his gang to fix my mistake and then fled again to the new world. Later, inspired by his courage, I gave George Washington his geass. And then when he was betrayed by Benjamin Franklin for his son, I started giving geass to foreigners."

CC appeared at the guillotine. At the basket, a mound of her heads were collected. An executioner heaved his axe upwards again. But then. "Arrêtez! (Stop)" A tall Frenchman with a hand inside his coat announced it so. The Hero of France had returned.

"Until _finally_ Napoleon Bonaparte! Until the Humiliation of Edensberg! Until the Britannian Royal Family was forced out of their homeland in disgrace! ...To what I'd still rather wish was called George Washington's 'The United State of America' rather than Britannia's 'Area 1'."

She cringed her nose. "I should have killed Elisabeth the III and her husband while I had the chance instead of just humiliating them. Actually, I probably just shouldn't have teased Liz (Elisabeth el Britannia/Elisabeth Tudor I) about being single. As for the specific time I decided to die... It was really more of a curiosity, corrupted by an evolution of my despair. Around the late 1900's, I joined the Geass Order. It was originally created for... 'medical' reasons... but soon I began investigating the ruins and researching how I might end my existence."

"And then one day, investigating a geass ruin in the State of Cuba, I met your runaway mother, Marianne. She was quite the character. All of your charm but none of your father's brains. Constantly pursued by suitors, but never wanting to be tied down. She reminded... me of myself. I found myself - sometimes unwillingly - supporting her ambitions to become a famous knight. One that could prove that women had a place on the frontlines of the battlefield as well. One that could destroy Britannia's long-held sexist attitudes. Even without her geass, she succeeded, becoming the Knight of Six. She became my first 'friend' since the last millennium. And through her I met Charles and VV. …The rest you already know."

"So, why did you tell me all this? What's the morale of the story?" asked Lelouch, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's more of personal insight. It's what I've learned... no, what I was reminded by you. One shouldn't just try to just fix the mistakes of the past, or seek to revive a happiness long since past. One should seek the future. And second, I've learned that one must sacrifice parts of your own wishes. And to change the ways one seeks those wishes. I'm trying to say that I've seen the same thing over and over again. But the reason why _I_ saw the same thing was because I sought the same thing; the love of a young, cute prince."

"Implying that I'm not young and cute at all?" teased Lelouch.

CC grinned back at him. "Oh, you were once! When I saw you as a child at Kururugi Shrine. Now you're just beautiful." Lelouch couldn't tell whether to take that as an insult or a complement. "Wait? Did you say Kururugi Shrine?" "Why yes… just use that perfect recall of yours, LL…"

Lelouch thought for a moment with closed eyes before recalling a scene. "…You were there watching when I saw the Britannians approach with the Britannian bombing planes with Suzaku…"

CC raised her eyebrow. "Correct. How else did you think you escaped the Kururugi compound before it was destroyed? Surely not just your own intelligence... though you did get past most of the guards without my help."

"Well… that makes a lot of sense. I guess I still owe you my thanks then."

CC shook her head. "You don't. It was a request from your mother. And back then I still wanted to die, and still saw you as a means to that end."

Lelouch smiled. "But I mean it. Thanks, CC." CC blushed. "It's no problem. So that's about it for my past, unless you want specifics about the truth of any famous historical figure. I basically knew half of them."

"Well there is someone I want to ask about."

"Go ahead. Who do you want to know about? Benjamin Franklin? Pope Sylvester the Second? Reyna of the Darkness?"

Lelouch sighed. CC was in a good mood so now was the time to ask. "About Anya..."

CC poked him. "How rude of you to talk about another girl when you're out on a date with another!"

Lelouch leaned away from CC with a guilty and confused face, causing her to draw back a bit. It was rather cute. She spoke a bit more softly. "But still, I can't say I wasn't expecting you to ask."

"So why do you do it then? Why do you fight with her?" asked Lelouch.

"It's my own selfishness; a very old habit; a 'reaction'... for a feeling that I thought I'd have again…"

CC turned away from Lelouch again, indignantly with crossed arms. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself! And remember, after we blew up the thought elevator in Euro Britannia? The link between Earth and C's world is really weak right now. I can't send parts of me back to the world of C right now, only draw them out. So, you're stuck with the current me. Or perhaps you can't accept me for who I am!"

Lelouch shrugged. A bad excuse, but it seemed that CC might be willing to make amends. "It's not that…"

"Good." CC turned back and opened one of her eyes. "Still, if you ever feel that strongly about it. I'm alright if you try using your geass on me; "The Authority". We confirmed that Jeremiah's geass canceler still works, right?" She raised an eyebrow. "Wait… I'm sure you've already thought about using it. The real question is why you haven't used it on either of us already, guilt aside."

Lelouch sighed. "Because I don't ever wish to use it again. I have no right to rule others anymore. Geass is a sin I must bear. You saw what it did to those soldiers in Euro Britannia. But my power is different now. It's the opposite problem; I can compel anyone, anywhere I want, but it won't last forever; once I deactivate my Ceass, all of the illusions and orders I put onto others disappear. So if I forced you and Anya to make up using it, then it would be a short-lived lie. A bandage to a scar. But I still think my new power is better. It doesn't affect people permanently. It doesn't hurt others. Rather than forcing them to obey a single command for their entire life, it protects them from the truth. Even just for a while… Wait… The Truth!" Lelouch's mind lit up. So that was the answer. To simply ask. Like he had just now. The only question was; would he have the courage to do so?

CC smiled. "It looks like you've realized something, LL. That's good. I look forward to hearing it. But for now, let's just enjoy the silence and finish our food." The gentle wind blew between them. CC held LL's hand as they looked out upon Camelot.

* * *

 **Next: Act 2.50 Dreams of Knightmares**

An image of the Mordred Frontier and several other knightmares in a hangar appear as a light opens. A techno-furnace glows red in the moonlight. Jupiter is slightly visible.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm still confused about the progression of the story; particularly with the first arc boss and the motivations of the second. I'm suffering from "too many characters" and sidequests. Maybe I should just tell their backstory later and introduce them without foreshadowing? Maybe I should delay the "action" indefinitely and add more slice of life stuff first? Like Kallen (X) Benio, Anya vs CC X LL. I could even add a bit more excitement by having early fights with Kallen + Benio (Zero Squad), Kallen vs Gino, and maybe even w0/Peace Mark/Black Inquisitors vs Pluton (which I was reserving for O3). I was already planning a minor fight with Zero-zaku. Maybe I should just go back and describe events between the two years first.

I also know about my lack of descriptive detail, but it's difficult for me to tackle it given my style of 'writing'. First, I come up with the concepts, symbolism, and "facts", triple check them against new and old ideas, then make a very rough outline, and finally fill in the details and edit like crazy. It's like I can create points in an x-y-z plane, but I can't connect that dots and other lines. Because I'm obsessed with creating a linear straight line. I still need an editor and someone to flesh out my ideas with.

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **\- HyperiorV**

* * *

 **Retrospective Analysis**

 **Black Knight vs White Knight**

Both CC and LL are learning as they fight. LL is learning to be a white king/knight in a low risk environment; how to attack instead of deceive, the importance of being determined again, etc. CC is remembering how to act again and become vengeful as a "black" knight.

 **Lelouch as Snow White: Rats**

 _"Do you know why snow is white? Its because its forgotten what color it's suppose to be." - CC_

Maybe that's why snowflakes fall, because they are seeking color.

Like Snow White, Lelouch was awakened from a near death sleep (with a kiss that I should have mentioned but never did…). And his hair is now white as snow. As if a Disney Princess, Lelouch also commands animals to do his bidding. The dogs, the horses, and rats. Though in his case, he's giving something back in return by playing civilization with them. Also it's kind of devilish in the sense that some demons were associated with commanding rats or other vermin, like Beelzebub. Who technically speaking, will have an equivalent (Australia's Noah/BB/"Waterboy").

 **Rat's Backstory**

The situation of the rats reflect the situation at the beginning of R1/Code Geass and Charle's period of blood. A war-torn world where a king/farmer and Marianne/Anya decided to try and kill everyone via Ragnarock Connection/Radiant Wave Surger.

 **The Rats**

By the way, these rats might get like 5+ arcs, 'separate' (parallel) from the Main Story. They'll go through trials and tribulations facing Friedrich Nietzsche's "God is Dead". "Animal farm". "Lord of the Flies." Jojo part 4 reference. (is that a motherf…) Ratatouille is a Mecha anime prove me wrong. Fuck, I'm actually considering writing a story about mice! I might actually just make it a thesis paper.

I'd also like to state that the genetically modified and chosen rats that Lelouch elected as leaders and granted Geass to have "normal" human-level intelligence.

The pink/red muskrat got poison ability basically the same as the Stand [Ratt/Ratto] from JoJo Part 4's Rats. The orange kangaroo rat got minor light manipulation. The black rat got body control when touching (Ratatouille) **.** Green got limited inter-species/distant communication. White household mouse (named Asteraceae or Astrea) is spoilers/flight. It also slightly reflects the story of C and the powers/organization of Eden Vital (Heaven). Each of them have a character arc and "philosophy" of ruling. All show flaws, reflecting the folly of each political system. Residents of Eden Vital actually enjoy watching it all, since their effect on humanity/spacetime is so low that they don't have to do much paperwork for them.

 **Other Pets**

Might not be able to fit their inclusion in yet though so I'll come back later and add them in when I have time.

Lelouch and Co also have a geass German Shepard Dog, "Cavall" (King Arthur's Dog) and/or a stray Geass Golden Retriever. The latter has the uncanny ability to long-range teleport to between certain places. "Home" and "Master". The dog is actually pretty fucken integral to the true villian's plot. Not joking. I'm hoping to write a part where they send an entire battalion to look for it. The orange rats defend the 'holy' dog as a sign of loyalty. Though maybe I could just keep it as Arthur so less characters?

They also have two horses (no geass). CC also may have given Arthur (the Cat) a geass.

 **Symbolic Lunch  
** _"Święconka - a savoury meal, each element of which is symbolic, blessed in churches on Holy Saturday, and eaten on Easter Day, in Poland"_

The foods in the basket have a symbolic meaning:  
Eggs - symbolize life and Christ's resurrection.  
Bread - symbolic of Jesus.  
Lamb - represents Christ's skin.  
Salt - represents purification.  
Horseradish - symbolic of the bitter sacrifice of Christ.  
Ham - symbolic of great joy and abundance.

 **C's Previous Geass: [The Fair Mirror]  
** _"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_ \- Evil Queen, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.  
(PS The original quote calls more "Magic Mirror on the wall.")

Love is not equal, nor decided by CC. Like a mirror, what each person saw in CC when they were geassed is what they desired or loved the most. For example, Twrch Trwyth, saw CC as what he loved most; food. A person who values friendship would desire CC as their best friend. A mother would see their favorite child. An artist would see the perfect muse. A loyal knight would see her as an object of absolute loyalty. A lawful or just person would see her word as law. A pervert would see the most beautiful woman. A warrior would see the perfect foe. A lonely boy would see a irreplaceable cherished companion.

And of course, CC did not control the people's actions completely. The knights of the round would compete with each other for CC's love. Which is what they basically all did in the original legends.

 **Code Geass History/C's Backstory:**

Guinevere and the Knights of the Round **  
**

I had to read a few Arthurian tales for this. Pretty cliché if they weren't so classic. A lot of ancient "dick-measuring". Forgot to mention that CC's home (location unknown) was raided by bandits and she is sold into slavery. This later gives her a justice boner and a liking for stories where heroes save people; where she imagines herself as the one being saved, since she wasn't before. And stories princes falling in love with commoners; which is what exactly happened with King Arthur and Lelouch. There's another story about a witch and a demon/prince, but that's for another time.

And CC's fascination with stories? Totally canon, if you can analyze the show. When CC reverts to her young slave mind, you can see her in some scenes reading picture/story books; when she bids Lelouch farewell and briefly when Lelouch is having is Nunnally-death depression meeting Rolo.

Arthur's geass was broken after he had a near death experience in the Battle of Badon. However CC didn't know this and was heartbroken after she realized the possibility that Arthur's love was a lie created by her geass. So she ran off to talk to the Nun, who basically reassured her that it was her geass's fault. Then forced her code upon her. Anyways, death and Geass don't mix, as you saw with Euphie's and Shirley's death. Those that are on the verge of death cannot be affected. This is MASSIVELY important to the true villain's plans. In fact, it's the entire reason she/he has 'survived' was due to this fact.

Excalibur has many names: In Welsh, it is called _Caledfwlch_ ; in Cornish, _Calesvol_ ; in Breton, _Kaledvoulc'h_ ; and in Latin, _Caliburnus_. The two different times CC abandoned Excalibur/Caliburnus reflect the two different endings of the story; one where Guinevere and another where Sir Bedivere threw Excalibur back into the lake. In the future, this fanfic will refer to the sword as Caliburnus, as CC prefers.

In retrospect, it would be more accurate for the previous CC (the Nun) be Guinevere since Guinevere's last days were spent as a Nun. And it also matches with the time since supposedly CC wasn't born until the 14-15th Centuries, which I moved up. Unfortunately, I've already written around the fact that she's Guinevere and the story still checks out for the most part, so I'm keeping her identity and backstory as is.

Pope Sylvester the Second

Meridiana was a succubus believed to help Sylvester the Second become the Pope. This was meant as slander most likely but since his time as head of the Catholic Church is best known for cracking down on Simony, promoting scientific studies, building musical instruments such as a hydrological organ and teaching grammar, his fans concluded that if Meridiana helped put him in power, she was a benevolent succubus.

Carmilla and Dracula

I added this detail based off that ONE image of the Iron Maiden from CC's flashbacks. And then based off the legends of Dracula. The part about him stealing her power is actually a bit of foreshadowing/reference to the Irregular Squad (Nightmare of Nunnally) and their dependence on "suppressor" (part of which will be composed of codeblood).

 **C's Backstory, Full Summary:** I wasn't able to fit all of it so... here, you can read this if you want.

\- CC is born. Enjoys being told stories/fairy tales by her brother.  
\- CC's hometown is invaded by brigands, forcing CC and her brother into slavery. CC and her brother plan an escape. They are separated.  
\- CC's brother apparently dies. In reality saved by the lady of the lake (N.N.), a codebearer. Lancelot becomes a wandering hero, "Lancelot of the Cart". The lady of the lake, being a patron of traitors, also slowly corrupts Lancelot's convictions.  
\- CC is rescued by the previous CC, the Nun. Gets Geass. CC tests it on villagers.  
\- CC gathers supporters and travelers using her geass. Enjoys further stories of heroes like "Lancelot of the Cart" which are recorded as the first epics of "King Arthur and the Round Tables.", reflecting it's real world counterpart. Additionally, exaggerations of CC's own daily life are also noted.  
\- CC encounters the exiled Roman Prince Alwin I and uses her geass on him. He renames himself Arthur Pendragon. Alwin forms the Knights of the Round Table, who compete and quest for CC's affection. Many of these stories are recorded. CC begins commanding the Knights to take just actions.  
\- Anglo Saxons invade and are repulsed/absorbed. Later Romans attack and are summarily repulsed by King Arthur and CC. CC uses her geass wildly, and is seen. CC is worshiped as "Lady/Goddess Britannia", reflecting the irl "Britannian" coinage. A small religion around her is formed. Britannia is formed from Celtic Tribes.  
\- CC falls in love with Arthur in the Battle of Badon. Her geass awakens fully. Arthur has broken free of her geass, due to surviving a mortal wound. However CC, not knowing this, becomes fearful that he's still under her control and seeks the advice of the current CC. CC is killed and code is forced upon her. Merlin (Ambrosius Aurelianus, AA or _Myrddin,_ not sure which one I want to use right now) is captured by NN in the magical forest of Brocéliande.  
\- King Arthur is killed by Lancelot, who indirectly accuses CC of being a witch. Mordred and Lancelot rescue her, but the latter leaks their position, etc. This leads to the Battle of Camlann. Knights of Round are massacred, fighting for 'CC's' 'love'. CC throws Caliburnus (and many other Geass Artifacts) into the lake and runs north.  
\- Many years later, Lancelot and the remaining survivors of the Knights of the Round find CC as a nun in a distant land. CC rejects Lancelot and tells him she knows the truth about what he did. In despair, Lancelot commits suicide in front of her to "prove" that CC loves him by drawing out a reaction. But CC puts on the "mask" of a witch for the first time.

 **Extra/Anonymous**

 _"You fight with the strength of many men, 'Black Knight'.",  
"'Tis but a scratch." stated CC, indifferent as ever."A scratch?" Lelouch lowered his sword. "No, it's not; you're arm's off! _\- Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Black Knight vs King Arthur battle.

 _"You witch!" The White Knight gripped his sword. He treaded slowly but carefully out of the shadows. "Oh ho~? So you're approaching me?" The black knight spread her hands and stance. "Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?" "You said it yourself, I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer." "Oh ho~! Then come as close as you'd like." The Black Knight began walking forward too. When within range, both Knights unleashed a flurry of blows, shouting battlecries. -_ Is literally the beginning of the battle between Jotaro vs Dio from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Part 3.5; Stardust Crusaders.

 _"HoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHoraHORA!" shouted the White Knight, thrusting his rapier. -_ "Take this/Here" - Jean Pierre Polnareff and his rapier wielding [Stand], [Silver Chariot~su]. JOJO's Bizzare Adventure Part 3.

 _"ARaRaRaRaRaRaRaRaRA!" - Black Knight/CC._ **-** "Ara Ara"; CC is a canon shotacon. She admits that she prefers cute boys in multiple Drama/Sound CD's, I can't remember which ones.

 _If they are taken care of, a good sword and shield will stay by your side forever._ – CC.  
"CC, I will be his (Lelouch's) sword. And you will be his shield."* ...Suzaku, you little shit.

 _"(Y)ou're pretty good" - CC.  
"CC picked Lelouch's gun up and inspected it. Along the side of the white revolver were indented markings in blue. "Really Lelouch? Engravings… have no tactical advantage whatsoever." She slid her hand across the barrel before offering it to Lelouch. He took it and span his gun around his finger before holstering it. "Still… that was some fancy swordplay. Pretty good!"_ \- Metal Gear Solid; Ocelot Reference.

" _It's hi~gh noon," grumbled Lelouch under his hat. He got up, drew his gun..._ \- McCree's Special, Overwatch

 _The words of his friend Suzaku Kururugi came into his head and then a Ceass illusion of the boy appeared behind him and walked past him. Past the corpses. Leaving him. "What do results gained in the wrong way leave you in the end? Just regret and an emptiness that has nowhere to go."_ \- Code Geass Episode 4?

 _"…Merely curious." "Curiosity killed the cat." Sang CC. "But satisfaction brought it back." -_ Another Zero Requiem Reference.

The knight slowly reached out for her neck... before falling dead in her hands. - The exact words Mordred spoke were the same as Lelouch, which caused CC to act coldly to him briefly in R1E11: "You're a monster!"

 _Asking and then desperately demanding my hand in marriage._ \- Alwin's exact words were the same as Lelouch in R1E11 "(CC)! Don't go! Stay here with me!"

 _A tall Frenchman with a hand inside his coat announced it._ \- IRL Napoleon was tall, for a Frenchman back then. British propoganda and one photo have spread the lie that he's short.

 **Not Added:** _CC flicked an ancient gold coin to Lelouch. It showed an emperor writhing in agony under the heel of a bare breasted and helmeted female warrior labelled BRITANNIA._ \- In Real Life, it shows the reverse, with the emperor standing over the warrior goddess. CC was worshiped as the goddess "Britannia" herself. How ironic. "Now some of them are even starting a religion around me!" - CC, R2E15 flashback

[Note: if designing game. CC always gets what she wants, no matter the choices you compel LL to take. A semi-serious CC won't ever lose the second duel, even if Lelouch's shot hits. If LL loses the first duel, then have CC tell him anything he wants anyways for "waiting". And just because she tells him she would answer him anyways. Also have a minigame like duck hunt. Shooting a "Clovis" or "Euphy" cause you to lose points (OOF). Shooting a "CC" however… "Game over man! Game over!"]

Unused quote that might be of use; "Those that gain power must be willing to cast it aside for others." - LL


	7. Act 2-50: Dreams of Knightmares

Author: HyperiorV  
" " – Talking  
' ' – Thinking  
[ ] – SFX, Soundtrack, Camera Positioning, Extra Descriptive Details  
( ) – Grammatical Clarification Notes, Extra Details, Author's Asides

* * *

 **Act 2.50 Dreams of Knightmares**

A trumpet sounds; "Duh nuh nuh… nuh Nah!" "Lah la lah la la la!" a choir echoes.  
A stagelight shines down. Lelouch's glass chessboard shows the right blackened (clear but with a white light glowing from within) bishop and the white glass (flashes green once) king stand next to each other. The clear black green queen is 2 tiles away in the foreground while the castle is to the right about 4-5 tiles.

* * *

[OST: Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: "A Calm Afternoon ~ VS Arrange Ver." Looped.]

Out in the afternoon orange fields, the rain had slowed down to a pleasant drizzle. Jeremiah collected oranges along the neat lines of trees. In the railway between the lines, Anya poured her basket into the wooden container of a large metallic cart.

In the first few months after their arrival, Anya and Jeremiah had to use a single straw cart to transport the crops. At Anya's insistence, they had soon bought an orange Gloucester to help them transport their harvest. But the travel between the fields were still long and tiresome. That all changed after Lelouch and CC had arrived. Together, they had added railways that stretched across the property. Aside from providing quick transportation across the fields, Anya had also designed a motorized cart using materials from the Menorah. Unfortunately, the high-quality knightmare parts were rather unbecoming of such simple tasks. Just yesterday, Jeremiah had accidentally launched the mechanized cart into several trees. They had spent the rest of the day cleaning up the destruction and fixing up the cart.

Jeremiah deposited his oranges into the mechanized cart and looked inside. "All right. Looks like we're done with this batch."

Anya ran over to the mechanized cart and unloaded her basket. She gave him a glare before she boarded the shotgun seat of the cart. "I hope you're paying attention this time, Jeremiah. I don't want to have to spend my evening fixing the cart again," warned Anya.

"Of course. I shall not fail again," responded Jeremiah, entering the driver's seat. "Lelouch reprogramed the engine so there won't be any accidents anymore."

Anya lightly punched Jeremiah on the shoulder. "Just because he altered the program again doesn't mean you won't be able to mess it up! He didn't remove the maximum speed settings. If you don't pay attention to what you're doing, the cart is going to go flying off again! With you on it! And you still need to be careful when turning around corners." Anya pressed a few controls on the screen and Jeremiah pushed the motor stick forward. The motorized cart shot forward smoothly, passing by the groves and through the "orange valley". She watched the surroundings pass them in silent boredom. Around the hills were untamed orange trees. As the motorized cart rushed past, Anya nabbed an orange from a lingering branch and took a bite. She chewed for a moment before spitting it out. It tasted not nearly as good as the ones that they were cultivating. She frowned before chucking the orange into a river.

Anya leaned back into her seat and sighed. She yawned and stretched out. [Insert Gainax Bounce here] But then an idea crossed her mind and Anya's eyes lit up. "Jerry! Let's buy one of those new Chinese farming knightmares. We have more than enough money, right? Right?"

Jeremiah frowned in disapproval. Anya was always buying new things. TV's. Computers. Phones. And even Knightmare Frames. As expected of the former Knight of Six. But now that she was asking Jeremiah for more credits, it seemed that her funds had finally reached their limit. "Anya. That's LL and CC's money, not ours. They're already paying your tuition at Ashford Academic University. If you want more money, go ask them.

Anya paused. She burrowed her eyebrows and looked down at herself before turning back towards Jeremiah. "…Of course. I-I just thought I'd run it by you first, Jeremiah."

"I don't see why you need another one." Jeremiah continued. "If you're talking about defense, Lelouch already set up the drones and various other devices. And even if they're more fuel efficient, we have plenty of Sakuradite to last us more than our entire lifetimes combined."

Anya crossed her arms and put on a pouting face. "But that's LL and CC's Sakuradite, not ours!" Anya retorted indignantly, mirroring Jeremiah's previous statement. Jeremiah sighed and rotated his sore shoulder. Anya was acting like a spoiled child again. Like Lady Marianne, there was no stopping Anya when she wanted something. "Why not build your own? You have the technical know-how. Isn't that why you're aiming for a master's degree in Knightmare Engineering at Ashford?" he asked skeptically.

Anya looked at Jeremiah with an eyebrow raised. "Because I want to crank it open and see how it works. 'Technical know-how' has be constantly relearned when new technology comes out, Jerry! My school friend, Neya, told me that the Chinese use entirely different energy systems too. And all I've been learning in school are the old Japanese and Britannian designed knightmares. Nothing new!"

"Fair point," admitted Jeremiah. Nunnally's new peace combined with the low amount of Sakuradite was ensuring that the funding and development for knightmares was at an all-time low. And the members of the UFN had to limit the size of their armies under Charter Paragraph 17. Though recently they had been bending that rule…

Anya continued on. "And weren't you the one complaining about me buying military knightmare parts? I figure by buying a Chinese farming knightmare, we'd lower suspicion of ourselves. And on top of that, we can reuse the knightmare for its actual purpose. You know. To farm!"

The motorized cart passed the bend. The river below them curved off wards into the forest while the road aside them shot straight forward towards the ocean cliffs of their home. "You make a very strong case. I would bring this up to Lelouch, the next time you get the chance." Jeremiah pulled back the motor stick and pushed the brake. The motorized cart slowed to a stop in front of the barn. Awaiting them at the end of the rail for pickup was Jeremiah's Orange Gloucester. Jeremiah lowered himself off the cart while Anya energetically jumped off her seat. She followed him as Jeremiah began walking towards his Gloucester. "Thanks Jerry! I'll ask LuLu later. But speaking of knightmares, I'm almost finished on the Mordred Frontier. I can't wait to show you it later!"

Jeremiah reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys to his knightmare. With a click of the button on it, the knightmare activated and the cockpit opened. Anya began to run forward into the knightmare but was stopped by Jeremiah. He smiled gently towards Anya. "I see. Then why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course. You don't have many days left of school break before you have to return to school. I'll do your share today as an apology for taking up your evening yesterday. And for this morning's mishap. But in exchange, can you tune up my mechanical body later? I'm worried that the incoming storm is going to cause some of my parts to rust."

Anya grinned. "As expected of my Jerry. You always know how to get back on my good side. Well, I noticed that your elbow is getting sore. After I'm done with the Mordred, I won't just fix your parts, I'll add some improvements."

The orange knightmare's cockpit opened and Jeremiah jumped inside. "I look forward to it."

"It's a promise!" Anya shouted as she turned and ran inside the house.

* * *

 **Evening**

Along the cliff below their home, a cleverly hidden hangar door opened, revealing the old military base's second aerodrome. Inside, to the left, was Anya's personal shuttle to Ashford. And to the right was Anya's collection of knightmare frames lined up along the wall. Orange Sutherlands and Vincent models, a spare Zetland Heart, a Green Sheffield Eye, a Bradford Brave, Portman II's, even the original Lancelot Albion Frontier. But in the center, surrounded by glistening tools and machines was Anya's pride and joy. With the assistance of the cool ocean breeze, Anya tore off the black cover showing the massive and majestic Mordred Frontier. It towered over the other knightmares as its pinkish red, white, and gold armor glowed in the early evening sun coming from the open hangar doors. Anya looked confidently upon her masterpiece.

After the Zero Requiem, she had brought the remains of the damaged Mordred to the farm as a form of memorabilia. Even though she hated what it represented, she couldn't bring herself to part from such a regular part of her life. A few months later, Lelouch and CC arrived alive on the Menorah. Aside from its treasures, the carrier contained plenty of high-quality supplies and parts. With little else to do, Anya almost instinctively began to repair her knightmare once more. But after comparing it to the Lancelot Albion Frontier, a streak of competitiveness drove her to make the Mordred even better. It was a tough road, learning about the particulars of knightmares. To that end, she had enlisted as a knightmare engineer at Ashford Academic University. And she had gotten help from Lelouch, Neya, and had even managed to hire Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy.

But now, two years later, she could now proudly gaze upon her steed. Though it wasn't as nearly as optimized as the famed Gurren or Lancelot, Anya was confident that it exceeded their specifications from the Battle of Mt. Fuji in both technology and abilities. With the addition of another float system and energy wings ripped directly from the Lancelot Frontier Albion, the Mordred Frontier could travel miles within minutes. The green VARIS Cannons taken from the Menorah would wipe out droves of enemies, but also serve as decent weapons in close combat. And that was to say nothing of the "miniature" Sakuradite missile launchers and the new energy feathers.

But the crowning achievement were the improvements to the Mordred's already impressive defensive abilities. Anya had installed the large and powerful Blaze Luminous from the airship's spare parts. It could enlargen, allowing her to shield her allies from an entire battalion or even a blast from an Airship's cannon. And for close range, there were several energy shields, wings, and feathers from the Lancelot Albion Frontier. The next time she would be in battle, she would not be defeated!

All that was left was to sort out some of the kinks, add a personal touch to the knightmare's head, and then try it out for real. Anya's keen ears heard CC's distant footsteps coming from the corridor of the bunker. She smiled as part of her mind suggested an idea to her. Speaking of testing the Mordred…

* * *

Within the Menorah airship, Lelouch sat leaning in his chair before his personal computer and a large screen monitor in the small top hangar. It was what CC had named the "devil's den" and what Anya had called the "man cave". And perhaps it was true. For Lelouch spent more time underground in this room than the one in the house he slept in.

On one of the walls, a large window revealed a small hangar. Inside was the massive Gawain Ghost and the Galahad Frontier. The Gawain Ghost was designed specifically for the final battle with the Damocles. It was going to have an integrated computer system that would have automatically calculated the composition of the FLEJA neutralizer. However, like the Lancelot Frontier, Schneizel's immediate response following Lelouch's capture of the UFN prevented the Galahad Ghost from being finished. It was only after the Zero Requiem that he had completed the designs and software as one of his many hobbies. Of course, he did have help from Lloyd with the designs and Anya assisted in building the actual knightmare frame.

Lloyd… it wasn't soon after Anya had hired him that his assistant Cecile had guessed that he was alive, and confirmed it by playing a trick on Anya. Of course, Anya's mental state might be to blame for that too… Still, Lloyd and Cecile were easy to keep quiet. All they wanted was more funding and resources wired to them for their silence. Lelouch even chatted with them from time to time, to help them with a few of their issues, and sometimes even to discuss new technologies.

Around the room were Lelouch's personal items. A small "library" that lined the walls. Filled with a collection of valuable information and stories of the past. A dartboard; each of the four darts were lodged in their mark. Exactly in the center. Lelouch had gotten significantly better, under the tutelage of CC. And a wide screen computer, hotwired to Lelouch vi Britannia's custom, unlisted satellite network. Created with the highest technology available, the satellite network was both undetectable and unhackable. With it, Lelouch could send private messages across the globe to the handful who knew he had lived. And spy around the globe at the world that he had destroyed and recreated.

In his possession, Lelouch had three chessboards.  
The first was an exquisite marble set that he had recieved from Nunnally on his birthday. The one thing he kept when he was exiled from Britannia. But now it was set aside safely in a glass case.  
The second was a cheap plastic set scavenged from a Japanese family in the Shinjuku Ghetto. The one he had used when he made his first orders as Zero. It was left dilapidated and unused in the corner.  
And the third was a glowing glass set wirelessly linked up to the systems around the Orange Farm. The one he had created himself. One that he was still working on.

With it, he could control everything in his domain. The defense systems, the speakers, the doors, and most importantly right now, the cameras. Upon his computer, he took the white glass king and opened a secret compartment at the base, connecting it to the computer's USB drive. Lelouch looked through the camera footage through some of the past battles between Anya and CC. He looked through it carefully so see if he could find any more unseen evidence of the source of their fighting;

In the dining room, Anya wiped up LL's mouth, motheringly, drawing jealousy from CC, who "accidentally" spilled hot coffee onto the table. And Anya's breakfast.

Moving forward, Anya had attempted some revenge on CC, chucking out massive amounts of pizza into the trash and hiding CC's beloved Cheese-kun away from her.

And that time. Anya was cooking for LL. But then CC spiked a drink with a strong laxative, before leaving it for Anya. After drinking it, Anya immediately left for the bathroom, clutching her stomach. Taking the opportunity, CC jacked up the heat, slowly causing a cooking fire for Anya when she returned.

And much, much more petty fighting. Nothing… too dangerous. If _that_ person really was at fault, then why would... why wouldn't she do anything more? Lelouch sighed. It seems he _would_ have to ask _her_. LL activated the chessboard, pressing the button on the White King three times. Then he drew the white bishop over the position of the left white knight.

"And what are they doing now?" Lelouch muttered. A hologram appeared before LL, showing him the hanger. On screen, Anya jumped gleefully into the Mordred Frontier's cockpit. CC entered the room with Anya's late lunch as her eyes scanned the room. Suddenly, the Mordred Frontier activated and the knightmare sped towards CC. It stopped and knelt right in front of her face as the shoulder-mounted Hadron blasters pointed at her and the missile compartments opened up.

"I doubt Anya would actually attack CC, but for their squabbling to go this far…" Just in case, Lelouch quickly set up a red black bishop over the white knight's place. "With the press of the button, I can activate the Gefjun Disturbers or missile launchers in the hangar. If Anya follows through, I'm going to have to deactivate – or destroy – her precious knightmare. Childish bickering is one thing but attempting to attack CC is another!" he thought.

However, before Lelouch could set up the red black queen up as well, CC threw the silver plate into the sky while the Mordred Frontier suddenly reeled back in surprise and confusion. As it did, CC jumped several meters towards the Mordred Frontier's head and kicked it in the factsphere.

The Mordred Frontier then staggered backwards, before tripping on its unlocked landspinners. Anya shrieked, falling backwards while CC flipped downwards back onto the ground, using the momentum of her kick. She confidently landed on two feet. CC then expertly caught Anya's lunch plate which she promptly dumped onto the floor. Then leaving in laughter.

Lelouch raised his eyebrows. 'This is the first time I've seen the true extent of CC's physical abilities in combat. She was involved in conflicts way before knightmares – or even guns – were used. She did have several hundred years to build up her skills. Now that she's decided to "live", I suppose she'll be using those sealed abilities once more. However, I didn't expect her to be that powerful. The last time I saw someone that good was Suzaku, who could …somehow… manage to outrun bullets. I shook my head. That's not what I should be focusing on. It seems that CC couldn't get forgiveness so easily. I shouldn't have expected their relationship would be repaired by itself.'

On screen, Anya screamed in rage and humiliation, before her knightmare brought itself back up and returned to its design frame. Lelouch sighed. "I suppose I'll console the loser. I need to talk to her anyways." He opened up his personal chessboard controller and activated it using the white queen. Then pressed the button on the green-white bishop, creating a screen in the hangar near Anya.

"I'm going to remove the landspinners and add the missile launchers back on." Anya muttered to herself with red eyes.

"Anya, are you busy? !… Are are you alright?!" asked Lelouch in concern, pretending he hadn't seen the event.

"L..LuLu?" Anya looked around embarrassed, before seeing the hologram. "…Ah no, I'm fine. I just accidentally left the landspinners unlocked and the Mordred fell over last night. And I can always make time for you!" she said sweetly.

[The screen is framed so you can see Anya's butt in tasteless fanservice and the hologram of Lelouch that she faces.]

"That's excellent. I'd wanted to spend some time talking to you. How's school?"

Anya's face lit up. "Pretty good. Our teacher is amazing, when she wants to be; she used to be the knightmare engineer for the old Mordred. However, we're still only learning about the old Britannian and Japanese Knightmare Frames. And not even the super prototypes that I used to get as a Knight of the Round. Though in the last semester, we finally learned about the 7th Gen Glinda knightmares. My friend is also fishing for information on the new 8th generation Primroses. Still, I'd like to get my hands on a Chinese knightmare…"

"Well then get it," Lelouch stated simply. "Use some of the money from the airship storage, as long as you make sure it's not tracked."

"Really?" asked Anya, surprised at the ease that Lelouch had accepted.

"Of course. It's not like we've got any shortage of it. Or like we have any other use for it. Money is meant to be spent. And I'm sure you've thought it through. Just be sure to document the price in my housekeeping book. But in exchange, tell me about the others. The old student council members; how are they?"

"Milly's a reporter in Japan. But I'm sure you've seen her show already!" Anya closed her eyes and put her hand behind her head for a moment. She then put her hand to her chin. "…Nina is a professor at the California Institute of Technology. She just finished on her work on the STARK reactor and improving Blaze Luminous Energy Shielding with Lloyd and Cecile. But I heard it got stolen. So now she's working on quantum technology and some new type of reactor."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows but nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised she hadn't started on that earlier. What about Kallen?"

"…Kallen's still an ace pilot of the Zero Squad, but I overheard that she recently quit her side-job as an idol, though I don't know why. Now she's using her time off to focus on school and to mentor some of the new Black Knights. Some of them are my classmates, like Benio. She's crazy for Kallen. Oh and Gino's also a student. He's just fallen head over heels for Kallen too." Anya shook her head in disapproval.

"What about Rivalez?" inquired Lelouch. "Is he still chasing after Milly? Is the Student Council busy with paperwork as usual?"

Anya grinned. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about him. He brags about the bike you gave him two years ago, every day. It's almost a tradition. Though he's been eying some new civilian models recently. I'm not sure about his relationship with Milly though. He doesn't really bring it up. As for the work… my friend, Sophia; she does it all. She's a Genius. Actually, she reminds me a bit of you and Nunnally."

"Sophia?" questioned Lelouch.

"Yeah, she's a fellow knightmare engineer. Here's a picture of her." Anya activated her phone, unlocked the file named "Ashford 2017". and showed Lelouch the screen. In the new Knightmare Sports Arena at Ashford Academic University, several young girls were watching the match. In the center, the picture focused on a particular girl. She had long blond-haired girl around 18 and She wore a white laboratory coat over a grey version of the Ashford Uniform. Her comically large, round, and tinted/shining glasses hid her eyes while she also wore an oversized yellow baseball knightmare hat with the Ashford knightmare sports team logo. A small, fragile smile was upon her face that struck Lelouch as similar to Nina. But that name. Lelouch frowned.

"What's wrong?" inquired Anya.

He raised an eyebrow. "I once gambled against a player online by that very name. She was a challenging opponent. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish the game." He shook his head. "Probably just a coincidence."

"It's funny you say that. Sophia has been known for repeatedly beating the chess club in Blitz chess. They practically beg her to join. But she decided to join the Student Council instead. 'Less responsibilities,' she said."

"I guess so." Lelouch smiled, remembering his own time in the Student Council. "I would like to meet your friend one day. Maybe play a match in person. Hidden under my illusions of course."

"…She'd like that." Anya beamed, before her eyes shifted. "By the way, Lelouch. I checked out the map of your hidden storage rooms across the world. I went to the one in Tokyo and the one under the school to get some Sakuradite for a school project, but I couldn't open it."

"There's an integrated code in Jeremiah's geass eye and CC's ring." Lelouch began to explain, twirling the White Bishop in his hand and placing it aside the Black Bishop. "There's no other way to…." "Give me one!" interrupted Anya excitedly.

"What, a Geass eye?" Lelouch thought as Anya's eyebrows creased and her face turned red, realizing what she had just blurted out. "No; a way to get inside" countered his mind. He shook his head. "Unfortunately, most of the facilities were pernamently locked down after the Zero Requiem. I've already given my spare key to Lloyd and Cecile as a gift for their silence. I can't add any more keys unless I'm on site. Any outside attempt only increases the security measures. Or might even initiate the self-destruct."

"?…That's not what I meant..." Anya murmured, upset. She suddenly stiffened as her eyes blinked. "An accessory! Rings are 'in' at the moment!" she suggested, changing her mood completely.

'Rings huh?' Lelouch's mind envisioned Anya in a motorcycle trench coat with two round ring ear piercings. 'So that's what's popular now,' he thought. Lelouch looked at Anya confused. "We already have a bunch of jewelry in storage. Go into the storage and choose one you like. Or just use some money to buy one in Tokyo."

"No! You have to get it, Lelouch! I'm busy with the finishing the Mordred!" she exclaimed turning to her computer, quickly running through the files. Her head then looked back at Lelouch. "And get some gold bars while you're at it. I need it to finish off the Mordred Frontier," she added cheerfully.

Lelouch sighed as he complied with Anya's demands. No rest for the weary. If he wasn't immortal, he would probably have died from all the work he was doing today. But at least he could consider this more psycho-physiological training.

* * *

Inside the Menorah's cargo hold, Lelouch opened an ancient chest and looked inside. He sighed before closing it again. Peerless treasures, heirlooms, and relics from the past surrounded him. But for LL, they were worth almost as much as garbage. Most of the objects in the room were priceless relics. And there laid the problem. Aside from their cultural and aesthetic appeal, in reality, most of the so-called treasures were function-less decorations. And moreover, the more iconic items couldn't be sold or displayed since they might arouse suspicion and attention. Normally, this wouldn't have been much of a problem for Lelouch vi Britannia's freed mistress. However, it was a problem for very much alive LL.

Lelouch looked around the Menorah's storage room. He passed several ancient relics, such as an elaborate golden coffin ["the Arc", Indiana Jones Reference] and a rack of dresses.

"Earings… earrings…." Lelouch spoke to himself. He sighed. Even though he had the perfect memory as a benefit as a codebearer, Lelouch had never known where his geassed workers had placed everything in the massive hoard. And beyond that, he never was that good at fashion.

"I can't get Anya something too recognizable. But she'd probably want something rather flashy. It might be good if I asked CC to help… but then she'd probably pick something that Anya would hate." Lelouch's mind argued against him. "But it shouldn't matter, half of the things here are expensive enough."

Lelouch felt a strange yet familiar presence again. In the corner of his eye, Lelouch spotted something strangely familiar. In the corner of the room was a statue of a French Paladin. The statue wore a pure white full-plate armor over a black uniform and a blue cape. It shrunk and recoiled as Lelouch reached for it. Lelouch strode his hand across the breastplate and felt the glowing blue engravings. They were too straight and linear to have been made by any ancient crafting technique. In fact, the blue lines resembled a circuit. Upon the centerpiece was a golden crest; of a blue cross-sword with two large gold wings across it [ ‾\†/‾ ]. The sword impaled a golden geass sigil spread across the wingspan of a white bird and the amour's breastplate. On the back was a red geass symbol engraved. Inside the carvings was an almost liquid glowing blue substance that Lelouch could not identify, but knew instinctively that they were some form of wings.

It was… familiar. LL closed his eyes and searched his memories until he finally recalled where he had once seen it. Yes. Only once before, briefly when C had showed him her memories of the distant past. It was her armor. Armor that she wore as she had strode into the battlefield, followed by her seven allies. Trampling over her foes with a glowing golden sword. However, it seemed as if some of the pieces of the set were missing or replaced. Notably, the red-brimming spear, the boots and gauntlets, and the Golden Helmet. The replacement parts were no less grand but lacked the strange blue carvings and the sigils of geass. Lelouch looked at the hand of the statue. Upon it was a simple, silver ring, a blue geass symbol and wires engraved into it…

Lelouch entered the main hangar pushing a cart containing several gold bars, as requested by Anya. In the workshop, Anya awaited Lelouch atop her Zetland Heart, wearing a heavy apron and an open wielding mask.

"Anya, I'm here. I've got the supplies you requested."

"It's about time you got here! I've finished up with the wiring, but help me work the heat please. You know how bad I'm with it." She threw Lelouch a spare wielding mask and smith's apron. Her face disappeared into the cockpit and the knightmare activated.

"At least it's not more physical work," Lelouch complained internally as he moved to the computer. Typing rapidly, he altered the points of temperature and pressure inside the furnace. Meanwhile, Anya's Zetland Heart took the cart and carefully poured the bars into a lined container, which she let sit on inside the furnace. After a few minutes, the knightmare took out the container and began pounding the mold flat with a prepared hammer. Then she removed the gold and began rounding it out before placing it once more in the furnace with a pair of oversized tons. She took it out and placed the bend strip across the detached head of the Mordred Frontier, pounding it on gently for good measure before spraying a cooling solution over it. Anya jumped off the knightmare with a flip and began to wield some parts of the metal together with Lelouch. As the sun began to set, Anya and Lelouch pounded the gold into shape and then used laser cutters to straighten it out.

It wasn't perfect, but now a genuine gold halo "hairband" reached across the Mordred Frontier's head. However now it also had two spiked horns protruding out of it as well. Anya and Lelouch looked proudly upon their finished creation as her knightmare's factsphere was slowly lowered upon to the body.

* * *

Anya and Lelouch had removed their safety equipment and now sat tiredly around the furnace, looking out of the gate. They lost themselves in the beauty outside. Anya had turned the lights off, revealing the cold starry night sky. The curtain of moonshine brightly illuminated the center of the room like a stage light. But the beating glow of the fading furnace in the room's center was comparable to that of a pit fire as warmth and red light spread out from it, combating the blue coldness of the room. The bright stars illuminated the darkness of the sea while the crashing ocean waves below them created a melody of melancholy.

"It's a lovely night," Lelouch noted.

"...Yeah… I wish every night was as nice as this one."

"It will be, as long as we live side by side." A shooting star streaked across the sky. Lelouch activated his green Ceass and showed Anya an enhanced vision. The night sky suddenly cleared, and a meteor shower fell from the sky.

Lelouch coughed and handed her something. "The Ring." Anya's faced turned beet red. "…Ah… that…that was a… joke." Nonetheless, she accepted it with a smile.

Lelouch took a deep breath as he remembered what he needed to get Anya to talk about. It was time. His hand reached into his pocket. "Can you tell me again why did you choose to become a knightmare engineer? You don't have any intentions on going back to the military. And I can't imagine getting a job easily since knightmares are really only used in sports nowadays."

Anya shook her head in disbelief. "You really don't understand the appeal of Giant Fighting Robots?"

"But haven't they been around since you were a child?" pushed Lelouch. "You've lived your entire life around the military and knightmares. Don't you hate them, _Mom_?"

A conflicting, complex emotion arose from Anya. "No way, Lelouch!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Her mood shifted to confusion and then anger. "But also, yes? Gah, it's so confusing, LuLu. I hate her..." She froze and her eyes looked at Lelouch fearfully. With a single sentence, Lelouch's suspicions were confirmed. He quickly put the hand in his pocket to the black bishop. But… he should make sure, first.

[Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: "Recollection ~ Bewitched Fate" OR Code Geass: "Crooked Diaries"]

"…Is it memories from Marianne, Anya? Or is it you mother?" Lelouch's gentle words brought a calmness to Anya. She sighed in relief. "…Yes and no. You don't need to worry. I'm still 'Anya'. I haven't had any blackouts or gaps in my recollections or anything like that. It's not like when I was under her control."

"I understand completely." Lelouch gave Anya a sympathetic nod. He too, had been cursed with false memories of a false life by the Emperor Charles. Twice. For Anya, who had been controlled for half of her life… Towards Anya's problems Lelouch could out manage a few words. It would be better for her to speak out her feelings for now. "Still, it must have been difficult."

"...Yeah it was. Somedays… I woke up in the middle of nowhere, not knowing how I found myself there. A lot of times, I just had to accept it and try and work myself out of whatever I got myself into. Like becoming the Knight of 6. The doctors said it was memory loss and later ADHD, but I never really believed them. So, I tried recording everything I did. On my phone and on my blog." Anya showed Lelouch her pink and white phone; a massive collection of files and photos were on it. "So, I wouldn't forget. But now… I remember. But it's not just my memories."

Anya glowered in the glow of the ever-fading furnace. "...I get confused with Marianne's memories and instincts from time to time. Sometimes I dream of her past. And parts of her just come out in response to certain situations and when facing certain people. Or sometimes just at random. It'd be useful as a pilot, and still is in Knightmare engineering but… I'm not sure what parts of me are from my childhood, what parts are from her, and which parts are mine!"

Anya hung her head downwards and ranted the feelings in her heart to Lelouch. "Do I act up around you, Jeremiah, and CC because of her relationships with you? Do I act emotionally like I do now because of her strong personality? Or is it because I'm freed from her control? Do I love stuff like knightmares and knightmare engineering because she did? Or is because that's what I was taught growing up as the Knight of Six? Is there truly anything left from who I was before? I don't know how much control she still has over my life. I just… don't know." Tears fell down from her face.

Anya put her hand before her heart and looked up at Lelouch. "I don't want to be her anymore! I want to be me!" she shouted. Lelouch embraced Anya and let her cry on his shoulder. Overcome with Anya's angst, Lelouch began to reach for his anti-geass contacts lens. But he stopped himself and closed his hand and eyes. This was something that he needed to solve by himself, for now. Geass was his sin to bear.

"…What if… what if I forget. What if one day I just wake up and become her?" Anya whimpered.

[Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: "Recollection ~ Golden Revelation", followed by "Mist Belduke ~ Twilight Memories"]

They broke apart and Lelouch looked at her in the eyes "Don't be afraid of her. Marianne is dead but Anya Alstreim is alive."

"But…" Anya began to protest, but Lelouch silenced her once more by grabbing her shoulders. "No matter what happens, you must remember the difference between you and her! Marianne wanted to free herself of the gender inequality and expectations that she faced. And she was willing to sacrifice humanity to that end. And you. But you're better than her, Anya. You have a kind, warm heart."

"A… a warm heart?" Anya looked down at her chest as a small, genuine smile reached her face.

"Yes." Lelouch took the opportunity to grab Nunnally's handkerchief from his breast pocket and wipe the tears off Anya's face. "As for the memories. My parents may have been selfish, but after being defeated; they settled for two final acts of love. For me, Charles bestowed his Code. For you, Marianne left her memories behind. A very important person told me that 'Love can be a curse _and_ a gift.' You just need to accept her memories as a kindness, not just reject them as a curse. Just be yourself. Even if you'll never forgive her, accept that she's a part of you now. A good and bad part."

Lelouch smiled. "I know that's something easier said than done. But _remember_ that I'll always be here for you, if you need someone to talk to."

"Does CC or Jeremiah know?" worried Anya.

LL paused. "I assume she does, but I can't be certain with CC. She was much easier to understand when I was planning my rebellion… but Jeremiah's as dense as you think I am when it comes to your memories."

Anya's face relaxed. "That's good. I don't want Jeremiah to know. My last memories from Marianne are from when she entered the thought elevator. I assume that you killed her. And for that I'm grateful. Both you and Jeremiah freed me. But I know from firsthand experience what I… what she meant to Jeremiah. If he knew, he might hate both himself and you. I don't want our family to fall apart. Me. You. Jeremiah. CC."

Lelouch smirked. "Even with the bickering?" "Even with the bickering." Anya affirmed.

"…Anya, I can understand why CC was hounding you …but what about you. Do you hate her? Is it just because she gave Marianne Geass? Or is it something else?"

Anya sighed. "I don't hate CC, Geass, or Marianne. I know from her experiences that I was just simply an unlucky bystander. The only escape from death at the time. And that without her controlling me, I'd probably be killed by the 'terrorists'. As for CC, she meant a lot to Marianne, and she means a lot to me. She's like a long-lost friend, but also a mother. She's warm and caring, but sometimes cold too. But that's not bad. Sometimes the harshest of critics only hold love in their hearts as they wish to see what they love, learn and grow. We argue and fight, but that's really only because of… love." Anya looked away and blushed.

Lelouch frowned. "Love, huh?" Hidden in his hand, Lelouch deactivated the microphone in the white bishop and then put his hand to the black one. Just in case. Then he removed his contact lens and activated his green Ceass. He had to make sure. **"So, are you going to answer my original question or not, Marianne?"**

[Code Geass: "Strange Girl"]

Anya stiffened and wiped tears from her reddening eyes. "How cruel of you to refer to me as her right now Lelouch."

"That's 'LuLu' to you, mother. So why don't you stop avoiding the question and tell me the _truth_?"

Anya's expression dramatically shifted from a crying schoolgirl to an excited mother, who just had her child finally figure something out. She pushed Lelouch away and smiled with closed eyes. The puppeteer revealed herself.

"Ah, as expected of my son! Always so bright _,_ but still so blind to what happens around him. But for your information, I never made any pesky promise not to tell lies, like Charles or VV. Still… I'm surprised that it took you this long to ask! It's been what? Two years? And I've been throwing hints at you like crazy, lately! Seriously… you can't recognize your own mother?" she pouted, thrusting her arms down and turned her face away from him.

"So, it _was_ her fault," thought Lelouch.

"It wasn't that easy to figure out. You've always been quite the actress, when you want to be. You faked your death from those that admired and loved you, after all... But I'd hope that you still aren't hung up on any misconceived ideas of revenge," Lelouch warned.

"Relax!" Marianne finally opened her eyes and looked at Lelouch. Both her wide eyes flamed eerily with red geass as her voice became colder for a moment. "...If I wanted to kill you or CC then you'd already be dead…" She held Lelouch's second black bishop in her hand, which she had somehow pickpocketed from him.

She threw the piece back at him and then returned to her jubilant voice. "But your future beat us in the past! As for Anya! I've been gentler with her. Like she said, dreams and memories and reactions, that's it! Well, aside from moments this week. And right now of, course. I promise! And you know how much I taught you to value promises!"

"You promised that you'd stay with me and Nunnally when we were children," pointed out Lelouch.

"Well that can't be helped! I was killed by Victor! If only he had told me the truth about his feelings for me, none of this would have happened! But he's very, very sorry, you know. In fact, he and Charles have finally made up too!"

"So that's how you justify it, huh. Still as selfish as ever," dismissed Lelouch. "And what of Nunnally?" "Well… she's not here right now, is she? She's busy on that throne that you abandoned…" Lelouch's face contorted in anger.

"Aaand that's why I'm here with _you_ now!" Marianne exclaimed before Lelouch could retort. "Figuratively speaking. Just think of me like a guardian angel." She twirled and then put her hands behind her back, leaning towards Lelouch.

Lelouch raised his eyebrows exaggeratedly as he pointed at her. "Guardian angels don't try to kill God." His eyes narrowed. "Nor do they try to possess little girls. So, what's your true motivation?"

She smiled and stretched out. "Weeeeell. After that time with the Sword of Akasha, we found ourselves face to face with the God that we had tried to kill. It's funny. She didn't force anyone to fight at all, she had just decided to leave humanity to its own devices. She was just a sad little girl who was too afraid to get her hands dirtied again. Still, the Four Cardinals of Eden Vital are in panic now that their beloved mistress is gone. _Anyhow_ , Charles, Victor, and I were 'officially' pardoned by her before she decided to kick the bucket down to you. I can't say that everyone in C's World has forgiven us, but we 'live' well enough. C gave us exactly what we wanted, in our own small little pocket of Eden Vital. A 'personal heaven'. A place without masks or lies or _prejudice_ ; a place without god and a place with a unified collective consciousness. And I think all three of us - Charles, Victor, and I - agree that it wasn't what we were looking for... You wouldn't believe how _boring_ it is! _Nothing_ ever happens! You should visit sometime. Your father and your uncle have a few things to tell you personally."

"So, you came back to Earth so you could have a little fun?" Lelouch concluded.

"And to get away from the guys." She confessed. "They can be pushy sometimes."

Lelouch pointed at her. "And what about Anya? When are you going to face her? Tell her the truth? You're the reason that she's so conflicted all the time, you know? You should take responsibility what you've did and done for her."

She raised her eyebrow. "Ah… but she's looking forward to using that as an excuse to talk with you in the future. So, I believe that a decision that you have to make, Lelouch." She winked, unapologetically. "So _you_ can tell her the truth OR remove me from her at any time you want with Jerry's Geass Canceller. However, I wonder what he would say, knowing that I've been around him for so long?" she teased. Lelouch rose threateningly.

Marianne held her hands out and quickly reassured him. "But I won't be as mischievous as I've been these last months, so you can go back to your peaceful life playing 'god of the rats'. I promise."

Lelouch sat back down and relaxed a bit before Marianne grinned. "Hmmm and I can see Anya still has some _very_ special words left for you, you playboy, so I'll leave you to her alone in private. But it was nice to talk with you again. See you another time!" The possessed Anya ran to and hugged Lelouch; returning to the spot she was when she was possessed. But not before planting a kiss on his cheek. The geass sigils in Anya's eyes disappeared as she became bewildered and confused on Lelouch's shoulder. She broke apart with a blush. "What was I…?" "I was asking if you wanted to tell me anything else." said Lelouch kindly, instantly changing his tone. "I'm here for you now, remember."

She shivered a bit from the cold before Lelouch patted her shoulder warmly.

"…Yeah," she confessed, "There's something else. Something between just the two of us."

Was it she going to make a promise of some kind? Or was it information? Lelouch leaned forward, interested in what Anya would say next. Anya's face reddened, and her eyes darted around as Lelouch grew closer. Her heart fluttered terribly but she mustered up her courage. Anya activated her phone and unlocked a special folder labeled "Aries Village". There were several pictures, but Anya hastily opened the last. "…Back in Aries Villa, I was to undergo etiquette lessons from Marianne." She scoffed. "Knowing her, I doubt it would have worked out... Though in retrospect, I think I was to be your knight of honor. After all, she introduced me to her son." Anya smiled as she met Lelouch's eyes. "I met… you."

Lelouch's eyes widened. Had he forgotten his and Nunnally's last precious days of peace in the face of the fury he felt at his mother's death?

Water began to form on her irises. "Lelouch. I don't know if my memories are mine. I don't know if these feelings are right. And maybe I'll never sort either of them out. But. I'm grateful that you gave me a new life. A reason for living. And I'm grateful for these days we've spent together."

Anya reached out towards Lelouch's hand as she choked back tears. Lelouch grabbed her hand firmly, causing her other hand to drop her phone. Her voice wavered as the last embers of the furnace besides them faded. "That's why I want to… to honor my last memories. I want to continue… where they last left off, Lelouch. So that's why I… I need to tell you that I… I want to be…!"

[Music: Code Geass R2: "With You"]

Dom. Dom. Dom. The lights of the hangar activated as CC burst into the room with a food cart, causing Anya to draw away sharply from Lelouch. "Sorry to interrupt your psychotherapy, but dinner is ready!" she announced with a grin.

"And there she is," announced Lelouch.

Anya quickly dried her tears and sobered herself. "Wha…? How much did you hear?!" she demanded with a flushed face.

CC grinned. "Enough to know what's going on. I believe Lelouch intended for us to mend our relationship because he's had Jeremiah go to town and the speakers in the house activated this entire time."

Lelouch gave a smile to CC as he revealed the microphone in the white bishop in his hand. "The Witch is correct. I hope it was enough for you to better understand each other."

CC scowled at her nickname and then looked at Anya with a slightly bowing her head. "Don't listen to him," she said. "Anya. I'm… _sorry_ I toyed with your feelings. I should know how important they can be. I was just jealous. I couldn't control myself. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Anya was shocked. CC? Apologizing? "CC…" she stammered.

"That being said…" CC continued on. She placed a covered platter before Anya and raised her eyebrows. "I did make good on my morning promise to you and Lelouch. Tonight's dessert is your favorite." She took off the cover, revealing a chocolate Simnel cake with a poop (emoji) shaped plate of pudding atop of it with two stupid googly eyes. Labeled 'Anya'.

Anya and Lelouch laughed childishly while CC giggled for a moment before she looked curiously at Anya. "By the way, I wasn't able to hear what you were talking about in the latter half. Something about… Love?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I… no." Anya thought to herself with closed eyes, before opening them. 'The way we are now is fine. I don't know why I did what I did. I guess I was just being selfish. I really do need to keep my emotions in check.'

Anya laughed. "It's nothing that you don't know yourself. And something _he_ won't ever understand."

CC smirked then laughed with her. "True enough!"

"Understand what?" Lelouch spoke confused as the two continued on. "Hey, don't ignore me! What don't I understand?"

Down on the hanger floor, Anya's fallen phone had swiped to the side, revealing an image of a young, love-stricken Anya hugging an annoyed child Lelouch in a white suit.

* * *

Next Time:

A blank, black TV appears before the screen turns to white. SPECIAL INTERVIEW: An image of Zero's mask circled and crossed out in red appears.

 **Act 2.75: The End of the Beginning  
** *Note: Act 2.75 is delayed indefinitely due to spoiling Act 1 and the 2 other arcs.

 ** **Aside 2.00: Knightmare Frame Information: New Generations, Lancelot Albion Frontier, Mordred Frontier, Gawain Ghost****

 **Act 3.00: A Peace of Pudding**

* * *

 **BONUS** (Will be transferred to Act 2.75 once it comes out, never)

 **Later that night.**

"Whooshhhhh. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink." Together, Anya and CC washed dishes in the kitchen sink.

"…CC. About LuLu."

"Yes? What about him?"

"…Do you… love him?" she asked hesitatingly.

"I suppose… I do." CC nodded. "But I think I will be willing to let you get close to him too." Anya's head quickly spun to look at CC in surprise.

"After what I've had and done in the past, I really don't have the right to be jealous of any of Lelouch's other relationships. I'll be just fine sharing him as long as you don't do anything stupid that compromises our shared relationship, like trying to kill…. Ah that's right." CC shoulders fell in relaxation.

Both Anya's eyes flickered red for a brief moment, looking at CC widely. "What nonsense are you speaking CC? I can't, even if I wanted to! You're both immortal. And even if I could; killing out of jealousy? Trust me. That's the last thing I'll ever do!" she said cheerfully.

"That's fair. And what about you? What will make you happy, Anya?" She looked down back at the dishes, beginning in a lower tone. "…I'd hate to be guilty of asking anything too selfish… But if I could, I would just like to stay by his side. I'd like for him to be by my side when I die. With all of my friends and family."

"Then it seems like we both really had no reason to fight in the first place, did we?"

"…How illogical." agreed Anya quietly. "…But that's… love." She blushed.

"Both a gift and a curse," nodded CC.

*CC reflects on her meeting with Charles and his 100+ wives.

* * *

Last Updated: 5/13/2019

 **Author's Epilouge**

I put a lot of thought into writing this chapter. I'm quite proud of it. Well.. I put a lot of thought into all of my acts so that's not saying much.

I hope you enjoy Anya's character development. I've been hinting and foreshadowing it like crazy.(And way more in the past Euro Britannia Arc) However, I was unable to make Anya as outgoing and clever as I'd like. I wanted to have her have a skill as an "actor" like Marianne. Though technically, she did manipulate Jeremiah into giving her a day off. I did do Maria(nya)/Marianne justice though, aside from making her an exposition dump. Can't be helped since she had so much to tell Lelouch. I also should have made Lelouch more overly analytical and critical. I think I did do a decent job of portraying CC though; teasing, independent, and (almost) unapologetic. Though I could have made her a bit more kindhearted. I need to foreshadow and demonstrate Anya's love for Lelouch better. Perhaps in Act 1 and a side story where Anya and CC fight particularly viciously for his affection? Today was rather "tame", aside from the knightmare threat.

I've also updated Act 1 and Act 2.25 recently, if you'd like to take a look. I've taken the criticism to heart and put my comments at the end. In other news. I was researching the Wizard of Oz for a possible O3 (Oz of the Rejection) since that's what the Glinda Knights are based off. And holy shit I came up with a lot of material references. Also, I'm considering some card symbolism. Anya is the "Queen of Hearts", after all. The Jester/Joker is some pumpkinhead dude who going to act like a mix of the scarecrow and the Joker. Maybe I should read Alice of Wonderland? Please leave feedback and ideas. Reviews are my lifeblood and encourage me to write. A simple "thanks" would make my day.

At first, I had a hard time coming up with how to write Kallen. At first, I couldn't really view her anything else but "Lelouch's lost lover" or "Pilot of the Gurren." {NGE: "If you continue riding the Eva. It will become your only defining aspect."} or a mentoring "Yoko" (appropriately; Gurren Laggan). However, I finally figured out how to develop "Q1". Kallen has settled into a life as a pawn. This is reflected by how her hair is not completely spiked upwards. Her arc is rejection of that life to be "The Queen". Breaking free of her bonds of a pawn; being promoted to a true queen (reflecting chess) and deciding to help "her lord" or ideals; even at the risk of self-sacrifice and disobeying orders.

 **Thanks for Reading**

\- **Hyperior V**

* * *

 **Reflective Analysis**

 **Music**

As you have read, I am planning to provide samples of music appropriate for some scenes. If you like the music, then please leave a comment telling me so. If you feel that it interrupts the flow and you don't listen anyways, please tell me. I'm not a composer/arranger, but I do know a bit about basic music theory. I've strove to match the themes and titles of the OST soundtrack to what's happening, as you've seen so far.

*Outdated I've also given Lelouch a musical theme; an association with violins. Moments around or with Lelouch will often (but not always) include some form of string instrument. For example, in the first moments of my modified Opening [World End], the beginning starts with Lelouch as a single violin note is played. I show off Lelouch (after Zero/Suzaku and CC in the flash of images) just as the violins begin their melody. And so on. I've always enjoyed violins. They're soft, sweet, and add melancholy and sorrow. For Lelouch, it reflects his "ghost" theme and one of the future Arcs. They're also basically discount choirs too. …Of course, I may also play music with violins around other characters too if the atmosphere is appropriate. Not sure how much I can commit. *Retconned due to too much effort required and limitations imposed.

 **Lelouch's Guilt Complex and Mind**

"I'm afraid you're not the type of person to keep your mind empty. There's a part of you that is a critic, constantly watching your own moves, and there's another part that's an observer, watching the critic. Watching you." - Mao

In the word of the supersane Mao, Lelouch is "a critic", but also "a critic of a critic". An accuser and an accuser of an accuser. This is essential to his theme and personality as a "Black King"; someone who reacts against the evils in the world. This will not change

However, in order to portray Lelouch as a "White King", I'm going to try and emphasize the "critic of a critic". In other words, I want to give Lelouch a sort of "guilt complex" reflecting that of Suzaku in R1. Guilty that he's survived and now fully repenting on his evil deeds in R1 and R2. This reflects the exchange of colors and themes when Lelouch took the throne of Britannia. However, Lelouch will still be a semi-"reactionary" person. Of course, without any prompting, Lelouch has already begun helping the world from the shadows via economics (more on that in later Acts).

 **Chessboards  
** _In his possession, Lelouch had three chessboards._

The first chessboard represents Nunally's wish for a gentler world and Lelouch's desire to make a better world for Nunnally. And to avenge his mother. His motivation in R1. The fact that is was in a glass case means that Lelouch both treasures Nunnally and prepared to protect her again if need be.

The second chessboard represents the wishes of the Japanese for a hero and for Lelouch's desire to avenge the suffering of the Japanese. (?) Technically it would also work out if Rolo gave it to him?

The third chessboard is a work-in-progress, because Lelouch doesn't know what he wants. Except perhaps... redeemption? And a bunch of other symbolism I mentioned last chapter, I think.

 **Knightmare Engineering**

I wanted to give Anya, LL, and CC some character development and something to do during their retirement. It doesn't feel like LL would be one to idle his time. So I had him and Anya focus on Knightmare Engineering, amongst other things. This was something that would reflect Marianne's pioneering of the Ganymede and also give an excuse to introduce some of the new upgraded knightmares that will be used in some of the future battles.

 **Anya Part 2**

Like the title of the sub-Act suggests, Anya has Marianne's "Dreams of Knightmares". But the title could be interpreted as the Dreams of the Nightmare; with the knightmare being Marianne. It also means that Anya's memories from Marianne are both "dreams" and "nightmares". Or a "curse and a blessing" as Lelouch put it. Her emotionless stature in the past will also be a boon later. Symbolically, she represents the mother, the daughter, and later maybe a holy spirit…

Anya is going to be a major character in this fanfiction. Despite being an emotionless "blank slate" in the anime, she's now got the most Unfinished Business [Xenoblade Chronicles: Unfinished Business] after being freed from Marianne's control. A childhood that she needs to regain/continue. Conflicting memories from Marianne. Social awkwardness and a lack of common sense. Complex feelings about Lelouch that rival Rei (Neon Genesis Evangelion) and Princess Leia. And a future as a knightmare engineer and pilot of the Mordred Frontier. Therefore, she will have the most character development out of all of the characters I can think of so far. The second and third being a spoiler and the fourth being Lelouch. However, like she said, she still hasn't figured out herself entirely. Like a shitty harem show, her attempted and failed confession changes nothing much. She still has yet to accept her love, memories, and emotions. Psychotherapy isn't a one-time deal. But LL and Anya's talk will help her with a final revelation soon in the future.

 **Anya = Hestia/Vestia**

Symbolically, Anya represents Vestia/Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the Hearth, Fire, and Home; one of the Olympians who abdicated her throne for Bacchius/Dionysus (God of Alcohol). That's important for later.

The hearth is the furnace of the home. It warms and heats up the house and the heart. Anya does remind Lelouch of Nunnally and his peaceful life. In the setpiece of the moonlit hangar, I had Anya be around a forge. The hearthstone could be taken to relate to Hephaestus. However, the symbolic title of Hephaestus will be going to Anya's friend Neya, who I hope to develop in Act 1 (and Act 3). Though, the furnace could also be associated with Hephaestus and the forge, relating to Anya's liking for Knightmare Development.

The Hearth also represent her Knightmare Frame, the Mordred Frontier. The Mordred Frontier is much bulkier (like a chimney) and also uses pink Sakuradite Explosives, and Red/(Orange) Stark Hadron Beams/Cannons. Far from the meek goddess she would sound to be, Hestia was worshiped as an alternative to Aries for defenders of the house and home. And as Lelouch said himself, Anya has a strong loving heart, unlike Marianne. I wonder if that heart will be tested…

At first, Anya will be the second worst cook right after Cecile Croomy. She has a tendency to fuck up the heating, often burning the food. And then the whole house. Probably because she's "on her phone during it". After a certain fateful meeting with a certain bartender, she'll become the second/third best, when not sabotaged by CC. Maybe I'll have them cook something together, afterwards in 2.75? Ah, but they've already had dinner.

 **Anya X LL**

As for Anya's Love for Lelouch; it's complicated. Anya loved Lelouch as a childhood friend and those feelings were _reborn_ as she spent time with Lelouch. However, Anya is also very confused because of her memories, emotions, and habits of his Mom. Then that also includes competition from CC, whom Marianne regarded as a friend. Marianne did suspect CC had a crush on LL, which she kinda wants to reject. Also, LL is immortal, and she isn't. On top of all this, she's just recently reached puberty. In R2 she was 15. 15! So now 2.5-3 years later she's about 17-18. (Legal now boyzzz.) As for Marianne's feelings about Lelouch, that's a bit more complex.

 **SUPER SPOILER**. Neither of them know about it yet, but they're also going to be distantly related by blood, which is why Anya looks a bit like Euphy. Not joking. It's important to the story. And no, I'm not just doing a "Princess LeiaXLuke" thing, I did it for a reason unlike Lucas, that lazy bastard. "They fight"? Really? Just wanted to give you a heads up. **SPOILER END.**

However, I'd like to state again that this is a LL X CC Fic. Anya's feelings are one sided. And are only to compare and show CC's own feelings to LL. And to make her more endearing to you before I [Data Redacted]. After this Act, Anya gives up competing with CC for love. She still has feelings but doesn't chase them. But happy to get Lelouch's affection. Kinda (un)like Milly.

 **Marianne's Geass [The Soul]**

Possesses a target/victim. Reduces emotional and mental state of target; reflecting Marianne's "code" that one should live freely and enthusiastically, unbound by social or gender norms. Awakened once Marianne realizes that she wanted love from her children.

 **Marianne's Awakened Geass [The Guardian]** (Post "Death of God")

Marianne's geass has awakened upon realizing that she wanted to care for and be loved by her family. Now, her geass is much more subtle and is more akin to manipulation rather than outright possession. Reductions on Any'a emotional state have been lifted. Additionally, Marianne can use her ability "actively" instead of passively being stuck in Anya's mind. Mostly it's because her soul is in the Dominion of Eden Vital (of C's World) and has access to a certain device. She could technically use her geass on other people but never thinks of that idea. Because she isn't that intelligent; only confident, clever, and deceptive.

Marianne is still "Chaotic Evil", but now that "evil" is orientated into giving Lelouch's childhood back. This can be seen in how little she cares about Anya's confession/feelings at all, still seeing her as a puppet, though treating it with _slightly_ more respect.

 **Extra**

In the last chapter, Lelouch asked CC about her past. In this chapter, Anya tells Lelouch hers. Like Shirley, they want to prey on his sympathy for affection.

French Orange harvest in Fall/Winter? F*** weather. I'm already accounting for hundreds of other factors.

By the way, do you remember how Anya threatened CC with her knightmare? Marianne actually used to do that against the other royal consorts as described in a Drama CD. It always worked, so Anya tried to use the same technique on CC. This failed of course since CC is immortal, has been in several battles before, and knew Anya wouldn't actually do it. If she did, then CC would have been able to defeat the Mordred Frontier eventually, assuming it didn't activate it's fight capability and fly outside the hangar, where she couldn't reach (yet).

California Institute of Technology – That's where Nina Einstein is. That's where Albert Einstein went after the Nazi's took hold of Germany. Was considering renaming California, "Castorfornia", but meh.

Lelouch acts as a confidant/confessor to Anya, reflecting his Jesus-ness once more.

"Frankly, She's at odds with herself. Because she used to be different; she never placed any importance on another person. It was tough enough for me to kill my half-brother Clovis, yet ? had ? She's been carrying that burden all these years"* ? – LL Season 1 about Cornelia

Couldn't fit this into dialogue:  
"How are you here? How do you still have Geass?" Lelouch demanded. "Because now I know what I want. I want to spent time teasing a son I never was able to!" "How do you still have _Awakened_ Geass, when you're dead?" he corrected himself. "Oh, I don't know about geass much. You're much more likely to find an answer from the previous directors of the Geass Order; CC or VV. I suppose I spent so much time in Anya's body that I made it part of my own? Maybe its because I'm in C's world of a collective subconsciousness? Or maybe something to do with my body still technically being alive?" "It is?" "Yes, but heavily wounded. Perfectly preserved in the moments before my death in a state between life and death. Don't you remember what I said back in the Sword of Akasha? 'As long as my body exists there's a chance I might be able to return to it.' As for where it is… I couldn't tell you even if I wanted. You should come to C's world and talk to Charles. He knows where it is." Lelouch sneered. "I have no desire to try desecrating my mother's corpse."

 _And a wide screen computer, hotwired to Lelouch vi Britannia's custom, unlisted satellite network. Created with the highest technology available, the satellite network was both undetectable and unhackable._ \- Note; it's already been hacked by Yukiya Naruse from Akito's wZERO squad, who uses it too. They haven't found each other out. Yet. The only other person who uses it is Anya. Free superspeed phone network, baby.

 _"Guardian angels don't try to kill God." His eyes narrowed. "Nor do they try to possess little girls. -_ Code Geass: Meggido Reference

Simnel cake - Symbolically associated with Lent & Easter and particularly Mothering Sunday (the fourth Sunday of Lent)

 _"Though in retrospect, I think I was to be your knight of honor."_ \- This is backed up by the fact that in Knightmare of Nunnally, Rolo-Lelouch had Anya as his knight. Non-canon, but still worth noting.

CC meant the pudding on the cake to be an insult; kinda like saying "Stupid, fat, shithead." Or at least in my mind.

 _"And even if I could; killing out of jealousy? Trust me. That's the last thing I'll ever do!"_ \- Marianne was killed by VV out of jealousy. And ironic given that Marianne litterally killed people to remove prejudice. And also foreshaaaadowing ehehehe.

 _"…I'd hate to be guilty of asking anything too selfish… But if I could, I would just like to stay by his side. I'd like for him to be by my side when I die. With all of my friends and family."_  
\- "I'd hate to be guilty of asking too much, but if I could, I would just like to leave this flask" - Dwarf in the Flash, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood  
Anya is the Black (and White) Bishop; she DOES stand by the "King's" side, symbolically.


	8. Act 3 A Peace of Pudding

Author: HyperiorV  
" " – Talking  
' ' – Thinking  
[ ] – SFX, Soundtrack, Camera Positioning, Extra Descriptive Details  
( ) – Grammatical Clarification Notes, Extra Details, Author's Asides

* * *

[Code Geass: "Cold Nobility"]

Suzaku: Zero. The mask of a nameless hero. I understand now, Lelouch. So, this was your burden. So, this was my punishment. It's something that I need to keep up, until the very end. No one can know the truth. But even still I…

 **Act 3.00: A Peace of Pudding**

A lone black king stand on the chessboard. The wind blows as it teeters, leaning upon the white bishop and the white queen.

 **Second Year of Light Sum. World Trade Towers; Tokyo Settlement, Japan.**

Two years have passed since the extraordinary hero, Zero, killed the last emperor of Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia. With more than 80% of the world joining the United Federation of Nations, the people continue to wish for peace and choose cooperation route even after Lelouch's death. With Japan and China as the center of United Federation of Nations's, politics were practiced with global perspective. In addition to that, military power is transferred to and operated by several independent military groups, as delegated by UFN. Any other small nations like Zilkistan were forcibly demilitarized under the orders of Zero. As a result, very few large-scale conflicts have occurred since the last World War, and the world's peace was preserved. However…

"I need a new knightmare." Zero asserted. Under the mask that shrouds his real face, his expression can't be read.

"No. I don't think you do." The one who suggested that was Schneizel el Britannia who serves as the Chief of Staff in UFN Supreme Council. As well as Britannia's Prime Minister. He's the man who's practically the world's second-in-command. At his side, his assistant Kannon spoke up. "Zero. Is the Mahoroba and the Lancelot Albion Zero not good satisfactory?"

Zero pushed forward, placing his palms on the table. "It's not enough. I need something better suited to my capabilities. So next time, I won't be defeated. No matter how the world as a whole is advancing toward peace, buds of conflicts will always arise. Weeds that need to be removed. As the one who has slain the evil Emperor Lelouch, I will need to prove myself."

Schneizel waved the notion away. "I believe that opinion is wrong. The Black Knights exist to main world peace. If they hold too much military power, it would frighten the people and new conflicts would be reborn instead. To that end, we requested the Glinda Knights and now Cornelia's Petal Rose Knights to check the Black Knights." Schneizel's words are reasonable. It's also clear that his words are for the sake of keeping peace. However…

Oldrin Zevon, the head of Glinda Knights, shook her head with resign and she crossed her hands. "Of course, there are still small seeds of conflicts," she stated. "Such as in the Congos, Zilkistan, the Philippines, Euro Britannia, and now the Middle East again. In this world which has been engulfed by war for a long time, it's natural that flames of conflicts won't be completely erased. It's natural because this world is inhabited by people who refused to change with it. Because of the people who can't forgive the tragedies of the past. Therefore, in order to prevent the conflicts from rising, it's probably right to assign the power to subdue conflicts to Zero, who is the symbol of peace and justice of the new world." She gestured to the man himself.

Zero nodded. "The world _must_ be peaceful. Otherwise, what did _he_ sacrifice his life for?" agreed Zero.

"Very well." Schneizel raises his hands in surrender as his eyes glowed red. Zero has spoken, therefore Schneizel can't go against him. However, for Oldrin, who did not understand who they were referring to; her brows creased briefly in confusion.

"Very well. Then who shall we contract to create your new steed? Hmmmm. Rakshata Chawla hasn't responded to our communications and I've heard that she's been compromised so Chawla Technologies… No, the Pearl Party is out of the question. The Toromo Agency in Cambodia has been silent of late. And Rosenberg is already occupied creating new knightmares for Cornelia."

Kanon raised his hand. "Should we contact Brighton Industries?"

Schneizel considered that option for a moment before dismiss the notion with a shake of his head. "Hmmm, no. We can't trust them and they've been gaining too much power of late. Still, with no other options..."

"...Actually..." began Zero.

* * *

 **1 Week Later. Shinjuku: Abandoned Industrial Zone.**

[Code Geass Fukkatsu no Lelouch: "Peace for a While"]

In his hand, Zero held a piece of paper with decoded instructions. After he had requested their current location, Zero had received a paper with a large seven digit toy decoder ring and a long jumbled up message. After spending more time than he should have trying to figure it out himself and then running it through the Black Knight's intelligence agency, he had finally remembered the seven-letter code word that allowed him to decipher the message. "P-U-D-D-I-N-G". What else from the former Earl?

Zero looked up to the fenced gate of abandoned construction site. Unfinished rusty beams and plates and tubes were all visible. Compared to Rakashata's architectural wonder of a lab… The directions clearly stated this place at this time… but was it really correct? Was there some sort of double meaning? No, they wouldn't have made it that difficult for him. Perhaps a better vantage point.

(Note: This the place Zero was born in R1. Where Lelouch made his determination in R2. Episodes R1 1, R2 3?, the ending of ED 1 (0:05), and the Promotional Video of R3.)

Zero leapt upwards made his way up the scaffolding. He swiped his cape and looked out but could find nothing. But then, Zero's attention was something as he stared out into the distance.

The sun began to rise.

Captured by its beauty, Zero sat down on one of the beams, watching the natural wonder. Flames of white and yellow upon the blue shores in the distance. They wiped away the darkness of the skies. And even a bit of the darkness in his heart. The mark of orange lit the sky as a flock of doves flew by. He enjoyed this small quiet peace. It was something that he himself hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Yoo hoo~ Down here~!" Zero looked down to see the figures of two engineers. Two that he was very familiar with, before he had taken up the mask. He jumped down from above, landing on his feet perfectly, like a cat.

"You arrived here earlier than we anticipated, Zero. It's rather lucky that we spend our mornings outside anyways" stated Lloyd, holding a cup of coffee. He offered Zero his signature fake smile. Beside him was Cecile, holding her own cup. "See! I told you we didn't need us to send him that hint!"

"Ah! Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy!" announced Zero, offering his hand. "It will be a quite a pleasure working with you. Your designs for the Lancelot have always had me quite intrigued."

"Why thank you! It's nice to see a suitable _devicer_ again too!" Lloyd stated, cutting right to the point as he took the hand. He smirked. "…Even if you hired us for what I suspect are more than just _professional_ reasons..."

Zero frowned. "Say no more."

Cecile gestured for Zero to follow them inside a massive truck, which was parked in an alley just out of sight. At the front door, Cecile put her eye and finger to a scanner, inserted the key around her neck, and then typed in a lengthy code. He followed Lloyd and Cecile through the front hallway into the back hangar.

"Of course, that's right! We first need to check you for bugs!" Lloyd agreed with him as he waved his hand away.

"Bugs?"

"Cameras. Microphones. Trackers. Those sorts of things."

Cecile approached Zero inside the van's hallway. "Here let me…"

"No. Allow me~!" Already in front of Zero and Lloyd began feeling him up; beginning with his shoes and ending with his arms. Then he doubled up, beginning from his neck and ended with on his abs. "Hmmmm. I've seen you've been growing in all the right places!" he teased. Behind him, Cecile pouted lightly, drawing a smile from Lloyd. "I'll just go make a final sweep." Cecile turned away to activate an old school radio, then increased the volume significantly. After that, she began checking around their hangar's workplace.

Lloyd pulled something from Zero's sleeve. "Ah… there you are." He showed Zero what appeared to be a button at first glance but was actually a miniature microphone. Lloyd crushed it with a nearby hammer and then threw it into a sink for good measure, where there were various other types. Somewhere near, yet far, an enterprising lone reporter named Cypris shouted, "Dammit!"

Zero trembled. "Ngh!? ...Thanks, I didn't notice." "No problem, any time! Especially now that you're our boss!" Lloyd's face turned a bit serious. "Still, you should be more careful. I don't think you could afford the price you'd pay if the world found out about your secret identity. Nor would _that person_ forgive you."

Zero dismissed the notion with his hand. "...That's not a problem. I swore to _him_ that I would wear this mask forever… Otherwise what was _his_ sacrifice for?"

Lloyd smiled ironically, and Cecile gave him a look to warn him. "Still that's not a problem here, so you can take off your mask right now, Suzaku," stated Cecile as she closed the hangar door behind them. "You can trust us."

"Then I will be taking advantage of your hospitality." Zero began speaking in eloquent Japanese and removed his mask to reveal an older Suzaku. His face had elongated, and a stub of a beard appeared on his chin. But the lines around his tired eyes suggested that he had not slept in a long time. "… Cecile-san. Lloyd-san. I'm back home. Have you been well?"

Cecile closed her eyes and scratched her chin nervously. "Well… We've been…" "We've been unemployed." Lloyd finished.

[Music: Code Geass: "Stray Cat"]

Suzaku's frowned upon hearing his friends' troubles. "What? But it doesn't look like you're any worse off for funding." Suzaku motioned around towards the inside of Lloyd and Cecile's massive new truck. Lloyd wasn't normally the type of spend much money on luxuries if he could, preferring to spend all their funds on knightmare development.

Lloyd closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together cheerfully. "Well, both my parents were killed in the FLEJA-ing of the Capital Pendragon… and it turned out they had bequeathed the entire family fortune to me~ehehe!"

"Looks like they did care about you." Suzaku said positively. At least this was something he didn't need to fix. 'That's right… other people are dealing with their own problems too.'

"Perhaps." Lloyd gave a sneer. "But probably not."

"Anyways!" interrupted Cecile. "After we ran out of Lloyd's family funds, we began wandering around from job to job." "Eventually we got a very lucrative offer to join the rising Brighton Industries!" "We accepted of course, creating knightmare for the Glinda Knights." "...But after _that_ incident half a year ago, we were fired. Thankfully we were then employed by Anya Alstreim under the table. To tutor her and help her with her custom knightmare; the Mordred."

"That joint project was so fun! I never knew that that person was so good with knightmares!" said Cecile jovially to Suzaku's confusion. She must mean Anya. Gino had said something about her being a knightmare engineer when they last met in Middle Britannia's Area of Mexico.

Lloyd smiled knowingly, narrowing his eyes. "Not to mention that we've been getting a veeery generous allowance for staying quiet about…" Cecile nudged Lloyd quite hard, causing him to close his eyes, frowning. "Ah… well we wouldn't be getting it, if we told you about what it was, now _would_ we?" Suzaku raised his eyebrow.

Cecile spoke up, quickly changing the subject. "But that's enough about that. I've got something cooking in the kitchen. I promise, you won't believe your tastebuds! I've gotten much better!" promised Cecile, as she unbolted the door and headed into the nearby kitchen.

Suzaku looked at Lloyd with a grimace on his face that was equally matched. "Wellll, she's not wrong. At least now it's 'edible' now…"

Suzaku chuckled. "So, you finally told her huh?"

Lloyd put a hand to the back of his head, embarrassed. "…Not really. At our last job, Cecile offered some food to the CEO of Brighton Industries, Pallas Brighton, and almost poisoned her. _That's_ how we wound up getting fired."

"Aren't you forgetting the fact that _you_ pulled more funding than we were allowed?" shouted Cecile from the Kitchen.

"Oh please." Lloyd responded with a mischievous smile as she entered. "Companies always play hard-to-get~. After all, they're trying so hard to get us _back_ now that we've countered their spying!"

[Code Geass: "Concealment"]

"Ahhh!" Cecile carelessly tripped upon herself, flinging the slimy black atrocities that she called 'baked potatoes' in the direction on Lloyd and Suzaku's mouths. Lloyd sighed as he put his hand to his glasses. Suddenly, a blaze luminous shield appeared before the incoming projectiles, shielding them from harm. "Sorry!" exclaimed Cecile.

"Ah, so you've gotten one of those miniature Blaze Luminous from Brighton Industries." Suzaku pointed out.

Cecile shook her head, cleaning up the mess. "Actually, it's our own design." "A joint project with Nina-darling~ and that Tina **'STARK!'** girl." Lloyd exclaimed.

"...But we got so carried away developing it that our designs were stolen before we could patent it…"

Lloyd raised his coffee in a toast. "That's the dark side of corporatism for you! Survival of the richest." "Or rather, the quickest to the patent office," joked Cecile. The three of them chuckled for a moment.

"…Yes. Our _old_ employers at Brighton Industries have been accused of stealing from many, _many_ researchers." "That goes for us too." "However, _nobody's_ been able to prove how they've been able to do it."

Suzaku smiled. "Ah, so you've had it rough as well."

Lloyd put his hand to his head. He facepalmed. "That's right... We lost most of the designs for the Knight of the Rounds' custom knightmare frames. The ones that we were given by little old Lelouch."

"Of course, it's not the first time we've had our technology stolen from us." Cecile admitted.

"By who… Oh. Rakshata," remembered Suzaku.

"Bingo…" noted Lloyd sourly.

"You see, Suzaku, the benefit of war is that no one really cares if you're stealing technology. In fact, it's encouraged in order to create better weapons!" explained Cecile.

Lloyd ranted bitterly as he shook his head. "However, now that war's over and we're held legally responsible, I don't think Rakshata know how to 'create' anything really. Not that she ever has, aside from that Radiant Wave Surger and Gefujin Disturber that she's so proud of. And we helped her prototype the concept on those things too anyways, so I'm not sure if you can even call really hers…"

"But she is very good at bridging technologies together and improving them!" Cecile pointed out.

"Yes… that _is_ true." Lloyd grumbled. "Anyways that's the true purpose of the so-called 'Pearl Party'. To have a legal excuse to lay some claim to the technological advancements of her co-workers." Lloyd smirked, raising an eyebrow to Cecile. "Ironic that she's now a victim herself. I hear she quite livid nowadays."

Cecile smiled at Suzaku. "Still, it's not as bad as you'd think. At least we've figured out how to keep others from finding _our_ secrets." Suzaku curled his eyebrows. Maybe he could learn something here. "Really? Then if you don't mind me asking…"

"Oh, of course~" Lloyd gave a modified "ok" handsign to Cecile, who began explaining. "Well we narrowed down the possibilities to Zero. It obviously wasn't a spy, since there are just us two. So, following that logic, we tried to encrypt our data behind several firewalls and use old-style computers without any internet or ports, but we soon found out that our computers would be instantly hacked or stolen when we left them. The same thing happened when we tried putting it all on paper and inside safes. So we hid ourselves."

"And _this_ time, up~graded our home and it's defenses!" Lloyd knocked on the wall behind him with a grin.

"Reinforced, waterproof, airtight, pressured, infrared immune, _and_ soundproof!" explained Cecile.

Suzaku's eyebrows raised in understanding. "Oh, I see. That explains why it was so hard to find your home."

Cecile apologized."…Sorry about that."

[Code Geass: "Pessimistic Time"]

Lloyd then turned to Suzaku with a smirk. "But that's enough about OUR problems. What about yours hmmm, Suzaku? Isn't that **_not_** why you hired us?"

"Lloyd!" Cecile hit Lloyd hard before she smiled kindly to Suzaku. "You know that we've always up talk you if you want."

"...Thanks." Suzaku sighed. "It's… It's been tough. I never imagined that leadership would be so hard. I must constantly balance so many facts, values, and concepts from different cultures, it's hard to judge what good and evil now. Its hard to know what I should do. But it's also hard to lead others, especially when they all want different things."

Lloyd flipped his hand and gestured. "Such is the fate of democracy, I'm afraid. If the opposite of _pro_ is _con_ , then naturally, the opposite of _pro_ gress is…" "Congress," finished Suzaku. "Well, in this case it's the UFN and Britannian Grand Parliament. I can get the people on my side with a bit of daring-do and spectacle and so-forth, that's no problem. I know Zero better than anyone. I can put up the act just fine. No, I _am_ Zero. But I can barely get the politicians to agree on anything! They all constantly fighting each other for their own selfish agendas."

Lloyd smiled. "'Politician' is such an ugly word is it not? People who lead to work and not work to lead."

Suzaku grinned in turn. "You _said_ it! Those selfish paper-pushers have no heart! They're all clinging to money and power. Personal benefits. Especially the old ones."

Cecile frowned. "I'm sure that not all of them are bad. Maybe they just can't see the bigger picture. Or maybe they're just refusing to cooperate. And I'm sure some of them support you!"

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you're right. There's Kaguya and Schneizel. My cousin has always supported Zero's decisions. And Schneizel has been extremely helpful. Not just teaching me the ropes, but also acting as a safety net, if I should do something wrong."

"He _IS_ still under Lelouch's geass? Correct?" questioned Cecile. Suzaku smiled. "Who can say? I'd like to believe that he's doing it of his free will. But either way I'm grateful to him."

Lloyd stretched out his arms. "Anyways… Just talking about your problems won't make them go away. Eventually, they'll become so big that you won't know what to do! So, from my point of view you have three options. One~. Give up your power and support to someone who can do what you can't. Who has the same agenda as you. Create extensions of your will. Two~. Stop limiting yourself. Simply steal some more power to accomplish what you need!" Suzaku looked angrily at Lloyd who only narrowed his eyes coldly. "...Or three; continue being an ineffectual ruler with popular support… Until you lose all your support _and then_ your power… and then everything else. Left with 'Zero'," he finished.

"There's another option." Suzkau retorted.

"Oho? Do tell. Do tell." humored Lloyd.

"I can work _within_ the system between the lines and find a way to solve everything."

Lloyd's face twitched in anger. "But isn't that just your original conclusion when we first met? Do you _know_ what the definition of _insanity_ is?!"

Cecile clarified Lloyd's words. "It's doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."

Suzaku recalled his dealings with that _other_ person. He glanced at his open palm and clenched it in determination. "No, this time _is_ different. Now I have the power and public support to make Lelouch and Nunnally's world a reality. And it's already a gentler world. I can make allies instead of enemies. I can talk things out to resolve problems peacefully. Like Prince Schneizel."

Lloyd leaned forward and stroked his chin. "But then… isn't that just the same as letting Schneizel's methods rule the world?" noted Lloyd skeptically.

Suzaku's clenched his teeth and stared Lloyd dead in the eyes. "The old Schneizel wanted to rule the world through fear and tyranny under the Damocles. I want to rule it through hope and cooperation under discussion at one round table."

Lloyd grinned ironically. "...So, it's tyranny of the majority then is it?"

Cecile cut them short, noticing the rising tension. "But I have another idea! Why not just… ask for help? Ask for power and support from someone who can do what you can't. Rely on your allies and friends. Today you've already taken as step by coming to us. You aren't alone you know!"

"Ahhh~ Never thought of it that way…" stated Lloyd. He leaned back to the couch and nodded in approval before raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Of course, you'd have to assume that those who you ask would be both kind and capable. And you'd have to swallow whatever's left of your pride and hate."

Suzaku began to sulk. If he had done that with Lelouch, when he had been Zero. If he had just asked… then perhaps much of the casualties could have been avoided sooner.

Sensing Suzaku's mood worsen, Cecile interrupted the two once more. "Surely there are _some_ benefits to being Zero! The people love you! You give hope to everyone in a better future!"

Suzaku turned away and glanced at the mask. "…They love Zero. Zero gives people hope in a better future. And not everyone. I can't solve all the world's problems." Suzaku stated depressed.

Lloyd looked at Cecile and creased his brows. Even he could tell the mood was going sourly. He had a thousand retorts to what Suzaku just said. But they wouldn't teach him anything more. There was nothing he could do. In that case...

Lloyd frowned sadly at the lone boy in front of him and spoke in an slow, gentle, and unfamiliar tone. "Suzaku, no single person can or should bare the weight of the world alone. That's what I believe."

Suzaku's head spun towards him. "But…" "But I'm sure that _Lelouch_ would be proud of what you're doing..." Lloyd finished.

The creases on Suzaku began to fade as he smiled tiredly. As he recalled his first, last, and only friend. Lelouch. "Yeah… he would be. Thanks, Lloyd. Thanks Cecile."

"Lloyd that was…" Cecile raised an eyebrow. Lloyd was being quite sensible. She hadn't heard him speak that way in a long, long time.

"...I guess I really _am_ growing up." Lloyd said embarrassed.

The doorbell of the van activated. Lloyd glanced irately at Suzaku and returned to his old snarky voice. " _All_ that work hiding for nothing!? Suzaku, you traitor! You're not human!" "D…Don't look at me! I checked if I was being followed." "Aside from that tracker on you, you mean?"

Cecile put her hands before Lloyd and defended Suzaku. "Lloyd! Calm down! It's not his fault! They were bound to find us again, eventually. We'll just find another place to hide out, like we always do! I'm sure we can find plenty of new hideouts. The OSI aquarium should be safe, and we can always return to the orange farm. And we can always ask _them_ , right?!"

"The Black Knights would be more than happy to protect you both." Suzaku added.

"…Somehow, I doubt our _research_ would be any safer." Lloyd sighed, got up out of his seat, and shrugged. "Well… either way, I'm starting to get a little bored of this 'philosophical' _nonsense_ anyways, so it's all me," he said directing his thumb at himself.

Lloyd unbolted the door and exited the truck.

He was greeted by a teenager wearing a heavy clothing, a hat, and sunglasses who looked to the ground. "Package for Lloyd Asplund," she spoke in a heavy accent. "…For me? I see; it must be either another bribe or a compromised device. Just what I was expecting… Drop it over _there_ will you?" He gestured towards the nearby trash container. A mountain of destroyed, half-vaporized packages and machines overflowed from it. A conspicuous red and white target ring was painted behind it on the wall.

"…I see. But I still require a signature." She provided a clipboard. Lloyd gingerly reached out before the woman grabbed his hand. A shock of static electricity ran across him as she forced a pen into his hand.

"Tch! …Owww…" Lloyd shook his hand. He looked at the figure quickly leaving, in suspicion.

* * *

 _"I think that 'truth' is something that is covered up most of the time."_ – Lloyd Asplund

[Code Geass: "Innocent Days"]

Lloyd knocked on the hallway door in a pattern. Dah nah nah nah nah. Nah nah. Suzaku reached for his helmet again but Cecile stopped him. Lloyd at the door shouted. "I think that delivery girl put a recording device on me, but I can't find it! So, I'm going to have to take a shower! After that I'll gather all the rest of the documents for the Lancelot." Cecile called after him. "Alright, but don't take so long this time."

…

Not knowing what to talk about further without Lloyd, Cecile and Suzaku turned to stare at each other awkwardly. Suzaku's eyes met hers and she began blushing. He interrupted the silence with a long-held question of his. "So, I've always been meaning to ask this. How _did_ Lloyd get his title of 'Earl of Pudding' from Rakshata?"

Cecile smiled fondly and closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Well that's a long story. But I think I can tell you now that it's so peaceful. For that you have to know about Lloyd and Rakashata's relationship."

"Were they once together?" asked Suzaku. "Well I mean, I know Lloyd used to be an Earl and I know he loves pudding but… that no reason for it to be an insult is it? What, did Lloyd spill pudding on Rakshata and they broke up because of it?"

"Really, you didn't hear about what happened between them?!" Cecile opened her eyes wide in disbelief before looking away. "Well… I suppose they would censor news of what happened to us. When we young students in the Imperial Colchester Institute, Lloyd and Rakshata were to be politically married. Rakshata was and still is the daughter of the Prime Minister of India, Maharajah Chawla. Their marriage was an attempt by Lloyd's family to merge Britannian – Indian relationships. As you know, India's military technology matched and even surpassed Britannia's, so it was an excellent chance to bolster their military. As for a young Rakshata, it was her first time being in any form of meaningful connection. She was young and naïve, so she tried her best to keep their relationship going. Lloyd on the other hand didn't really seem to care much."

"Not surprising." Suzaku nodded, remembering the time Lloyd was once engaged to his school friend, Milly Ashford. "He's always been 'ASEEC-ual' (ASEEC/Asexual)." He joked.

Cecile smirked. "Of course. Well… there were some moments that he showed her affection during those early days, but I don't think he truly cared for her, even throughout the entire year of dating. More out of pity and guilt. Still…"

In a flashback, a young Rakshata and Lloyd are at a bar. "Lloyd! Do you love me or love me not?" A young Rakshata looked at him with sparkling eyes. Lloyd gestured with his hands. "Well yes but actually no." "What?!" she yelled in shock. "Well there are _certain_ … aspects of you that I can't deny I'm attracted to... However! There are some parts of you that you need to change. You want to stop people from dying _too_ right?" "Of course! That's why I'm a biomedical student!" "But _war_ is where the most people die right? Well then why not come with me and help develop the Britannian Emergency Survival Cockpits? I'm always looking to save more people!" said the young Lloyd naively and held out his hand. She took it.

"Their relationship was beginning to finally reach some level of fruition, as both researchers found themselves enamored with their research. Rakshata even changed her major from a medical student just so that she could be with Lloyd more. I think that Lloyd held some affection for her, to some degree. Together, Lloyd and I helped her - accidentally - create the concepts for the Radiant Wave Surger using a modified medical bath designed to delay tuberculosis. And then from that we made the Gefujin technology. But we prided ourselves in creating the Emergency Survival Cockpits. Mobile _'Frames'_ that could save wounded soldiers from death. 'The First Generation: Infancy' they call it now."

In a flashback, the three engineers stood behind a modified blue frame. Lloyd shook hands with Lady Marianne, in her knight uniform. Aside her is Milly's grandfather.

"However, Lloyd spent all our research money erratically creating factspheres and landspinners. We had to outsource our research to the military, using his family's connections. To the Ashford Foundation and a Britannian Army Special Division; the 'Special Dispatch Guidance System Division'. Unfortunately, encouraged by the frame's unexpected 'success' at the hands of Lady Marianne, the Britannians only saw our research as 'Giant Fighting Robots'. They both began weaponizing it. That was the 'Turning Point' of the Second Age. The beginning of the _'Knightmares'_ as Lloyd put it."

"Knightmare… Frames." Suzaku muttered, piecing it together.

[Code Geass: "Feel Ambivalence"]

Another flashback appears. It's the image of the three engineers from the second ED at 1:09. It's a laboratory. On the table is various foods, cake, a gift-wrapped present, and a large bottle of wine. On the left, Lloyd smiles and lifts his glass in a toast. Rakashata shakes hands with a (now clearly blushing) Cecile Croomy. However, the screen focuses on the fridge behind them.

"That's right." Cecile looked down at her coffee cup and took a sip. "But we didn't know back then what they would become. All we knew that the days spent at the drawing boards together were the happiest in our lives. All seemed to be going pretty well for… them," she said with a bad taste in her mouth. "But one day I was being young and stupid. I was… cooking and I-I mixed up some of the cooking ingredients with s-some… volatile chemicals."

Something wet dropped into her cup. "I-I accidentally mixed them into a p-pudding for Lloyd. I-I didn't know. You understand right? It was an a-accident," she insisted with a red, tearing face. "An _ACCIDENT,_ " Cecile strongly reassured Suzkau.

"I see." Suzaku thought to himself. 'I don't think anyone could make an accident like that…' However now some of the pieces were beginning to fit in Suzaku's mind.

Cecile hid her face with her hands. She shook for a moment but then calmed down as Suzaku comforted her. "…One day Lloyd unexpectedly offered Rakshata that particular 'precious' pudding. After eating it Rakshata almost immediately fell into a coma. Because of his quick thinking, Lloyd was able to develop a cure for my… concoction.

Suzaku repeated what Cecile had declared. "It wasn't your fault, Cecile. It was an accident"

"…Yes. That's right." Cecile calmed down slightly. "I suppose it didn't matter. The deed was already done. Rakshata and her whole country was furious. At me."

In a flashback, a past Cecile is at the courtroom. Rakshata and her father are aside in the stands. The father wears a red turban and a black beard. He calmly grins, though almost deviously. On the other side of him, Rakshata has a furious, cold look on her face. "Cecile Croomy, the court has found you guilty of poisoning the daughter of our Prime Minister! What say you to these accusations?" states the judge, pointing his hammer at her. Everyone, including the cameras looks down at Cecile. "…I-I…"

Back in the present, Cecile wiped something wet off her eyes. "Her father looked through the records, the camera work, and the fingerprints. There was no doubt that I was the culprit. Understand that I was born a commoner with a family history of debt, so it would be logical to assume that I was some sort of hired assassin or had a personal grudge with the wealthy Chawla family. Nothing could be further from the truth. I was facing the world. Alone. But then… Lloyd stepped in."

In the flashback, the past Lloyd threw open the doors of the courthouse. "Objection!" The guards walked towards him, but with a motion from Rakshata's father, they moved out of his way. Lloyd walked to Cecile's side. "Hah! You Indian idiots! You thought it was Cecile Croomy! But it was really me, Lloyd!" he jabbed his thumb at himself as the cameras zoomed on his face dramatically. A crazed grin overtook him. Gasps came from the crowd, and a shocked, angry look of horror betrayed Rakshata's feelings. Only her father's face remained unchanged.

A smile appeared on Cecile. "When Lloyd couldn't calm Rakshata down, he took all the blame for the incident. He told Rakshata and the court that he had done it as a controlled 'prank'. That he did it to fool their entire country and her. It was proof of Britannian genetic superiority. He renounced their love and their marriage and then said that he enjoyed having Rakshata at his mercy. That he was a sociopath."

She shook her head in disillusionment. "Nothing could be seen ruder or more exciting than a failed political romance that captured the people's attention. Lloyd had made a deal with Raskshata's father, who used that Anti-Britannian hatred and the sympathy for his daughter to be re-elected as Prime Minister. And in exchange, I would be spared, and Lloyd would be punished. However, since he was an Earl, Rakshata's father and the judge used that excuse to pardon him as well, even though it was very clearly illegal.

Suzaku recalled the time he had been imprisoned himself. Falsely accused of killing Prince Clovis. (Code Geass R1: Episode 4)  
Lloyd: "…Not much luck on your end, though. You may be getting a trial, but no one is pulling for _you_ certainly."  
Suzaku: "But the courts are where truth comes to light!  
Lloyd: "I expect that they'll be _more_ smoke and mirrors than anything…"

Cecile sighed. "Lloyd's parents too, began to hate him for doing such a 'crude' deed that brought about dishonor to their family. One that desired a 'peace' of India. He became the 'Black Sheep' of the family. So, I followed him to the Special Dispatch Guidance System Division of Britannia, the one that he hated so much. Lloyd had to literally buy back his title with the money creating the designs for the Third Age (Archetype) and Fourth Age (Implementation) of Knightmare Frames so that he wouldn't be persecuted by everyone. We created the RPI-11 Glasgow. Those were the same knightmares that conquered your homeland of Japan, you know." Suzaku grimaced.

"But we were still chased by others, by those seeking revenge. Even in Britannia. After taking a 'vacation' after creating the fifth generation, we had to hide ourselves in the Sixth Age (Missing). Just like we are now. After that, I think Lloyd decided to fully commit to science. We joined ASEEC under the protection of Prince Schneizel and began work on the seventh generation Lancelot Z0-1. We met you soon afterwards."

Suzaku spoke up. "Still, the people of India and Rakshata still don't know the truth," he stated. "All anyone knows is that Lloyd is a self-proclaimed sociopath..."

Cecile closed her eyes and nodded. " _That_ was the first and only lie I've ever heard from Lloyd. _That's_ why he's called the Earl of Pudding."

"He bought the lie…" Suzaku thought to himself, remembering their shared past. 'That must be why India supported the Black Knights… Why he chose me, the Traitor of Japan, to be his devicer! Why the early Lancelot models never had an ejection seat installed! And why he's so critical and cold all the time to me!' Suzaku concluded. '…Because I was once like him. A fool.'

He gestured towards Cecile. "So that why you…" "Yes. That's why I put up with his… current 'personality'. Because I owe him my life. And because… I think he truly cares. But he's just too afraid of losing someone that close to him again, or have anyone lose him too. After all, intelligent engineers like us are high priority targets for assassination and kidnapping, even in a world without war." Cecile glanced at an old newspaper article on the table.

( _"If you have someone you care about, you should keep them at a distance._ " – CC)

Suzaku smiled warmly. "I understand now. So, is there anyone else, Cecile? That you're close to?"

Cecile answered him. "Well there was one person. Ganabati from India. He was also from the Imperial Colchester Institute. Even though he worked for the Peace Mark terrorists, I did like him and he did like me. In fact, we actually started dating after the war."

"But then he joined the Pearl Party with Rakshata, where Lloyd wouldn't go. So, you chose Lloyd." Suzaku concluded.

Cecile blushed. "Well when you put it that way I guess I do…"

Dah nah nah. A knocking came from the hallway door, causing Cecile to jitter in shock. Suzaku had never seen her face become so red before. Cecile quickly slammed Zero's mask over Suzaku's head before he had a chance to react.

" **Rakshata!?** You're talking about her!?" Lloyd growled extremely angrily as Cecile hesitatingly let him in. An ugly, unfamiliar look appeared on his face. Unlike usual, Lloyd wore a black uniform and sunglasses instead of his trademark white labcoat. (Uniform from Knightmare of Nunnally)

Cecile sighed, partially in relief. "Here we go again…"

"Listen here, Cecile!" He pointed his finger at her. "That woman can't come up with anything on her own! She steals everything! Patents! The hard work of others! Even lives!"

"I agree with the first part but that last one. Lives? Well... I mean indirectly, in the past… I suppose so? But wasn't that meaningless in the context of war?" Cecile noted skeptically as she followed him into the hangar. Lloyd was being extremely simple and straightforward… even for him.

As the hangar door slammed shut, Zero took his mask off again. Lloyd noticed him and looked at him for a moment. ZAP. "Owww…" another electric shock hit Lloyd's hand, which he shook in pain. His anger disappeared as confusion took over his face. With suspicious eyes, Lloyd inspected his hand and frowned. "Erm. Ex-excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. I might not have gotten quite 'clean'."

Cecile raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really, Lloyd? Weren't you just in there for ten minutes? Or are you just being plain paranoid now?"

"It's okay, Lloyd. It's better to be safe than sorry. We can't let _his_ sacrifice be in vain."

"That's right." Lloyd opened and slammed the hangar door behind him and he ran off to wash his hands.

Suddenly Zero got a call on his phone. He put his mask on before he activated it. "Yes. It's me, Zero. What! The Japanese Liberation Army again?! Horai Island docks. *(R2: Episode 10?) I see. I'll be there soon. I promise."

Cecile put on an awkward face. "Well it looks like we'll have to be leaving Lloyd to his long bathroom break again!" "Don't we need him to come with us?!" Zero motioned to the exit door. Instead, Cecile took Zero's hand and brought him to the front of the truck,

"Oh, he'll come out eventually. And I'm perfectly capable of launching the Lancelot siN II myself. If he takes _that_ long, Lloyd'll just have to review the data secondhand."

She knocked on the bathroom as they passed. The sound of water from the faucet stopped, and Lloyd stepped out. "What was that?! I understand that duty calls and all but isn't it a bit _rude_ to not let the creator of the Lancelot siN II see its debut?!" He followed behind them to the front.

Inside his helmet, Suzaku's brows furrowed. This wasn't the front of a normal truck. Aside from a few cheese-kun stickers and merchandise scattered about, it looked more like… part of a cockpit from a knightmare frame. Cecile seated herself in the knightmare seat, where the driver's seat would have been normally. On the other side were two normal seats where Lloyd sat them.

"Grow up, Lloyd. It was a joke." Cecile took the key from around her neck and put it into the ignition key of the van.

The van slowly exited the abandoned factory. "Head to the Tokyo Tower." Zero announced. "In the Lunar Chariot Launcher, we can be there within an hour."

In the cockpit Cecile shook her head. "That'll take too long."

Lloyd also rejected him as strapped on his seatbelts and placed a headset on himself. "And cost too much. Let's just go there ourselves, _shall_ we~?"

Lloyd began flicking several switches around him. "Experimental Engel Engine started. Energy wings; on." Two large appendage extended from the sides of the vehicle. From them, several Energy Feathers formed wings as the car rolled to an open strip of land. "Blaze Luminous; functional. ME Boost activated!" A Blaze Luminous Cone surrounded the van and the wheels of the car began screeching in place. From at the back of the truck, a glowing ring of energy extruded.

"MWA Gadfly II! LAUNCH!" Cecile threw both her controls forward and stomped on a pedal. The vehicle jolted forward and accelerated, before literally flying out of the docks.

Under his mask, Suzaku laughed giddily, forgetting the fact that he was heading off to battle. "Hah! This is way too ridiculous! As expected of you two!"

Cecile took the complement. "Thanks, but the Gadfly still can't transform into a proper knightmare."

"Not _yet_. Hehe!" An eager smile came across Lloyd's face. An equally stupid grin under his mask, Suzaku couldn't tell whether they were joking or not.

A young woman's voice buzzed from the Radio headset on Lloyd. "Ummm. This is Central Tokyo Air Command. You do not have air clearance. Please bring the uh… van... back to ground level. Please?"

Lloyd handed him a receiver. "It's for you, Zero. We don't legally have a license yet."

Zero took it and spoke in Japanese. "This is Zero. This is an emergency. Please excuse us." "Zero!" "Is it really him?" "There's no mistaking that voice! It is!" squealed a female's voice. "But why's he in _that_?" "Don't question it, just believe in him!"

An older, more professional voice spoke into the microphone. "Ahem, my apologies, Zero. Go right ahead, sir. We'll be praying for your success."

"Zero! Banzai!" the young employees cheered as the Gadfly flew westward.

* * *

"Zero is Suzaku Kururugi."

In a darkened dorm at Ashford Academy, an Indian girl with a disfigured skin laid on her bed. She took off her a geass-marked device over her head. She rubbed her face and opened her eyes, revealed the red sigil of geass. Although she had had full access to ASECC's research, she still couldn't decipher the designs. They were all coded, like how her new colleagues, or "Sisters", communicated. What was worse was that each one was different. The only thing they all had in common were the runes in a language she had never seen before. She was always good at puzzles, but it was hard to decipher the meanings when Lloyd's gaze was constantly erratic. When she couldn't look at it _herself_. She sighed. Even still…

"So that's who he is now…"

She flipped open her spade shaped phone. "Hello, it's me. Neha."

An unrecognizable buzz came from the phone. "…I understand."

"…I wasn't able to." "…"

"I'm sorry." "…"

"It was my fault for not controlling myself; leaving before I could obtain any more information." "…"

"I see. The plan is proceeding normally, as expected of her. However, priority target 0 is also traveling to the mission site. We should pull back our squad to HQ. I recommend Plan S-2." "…! ..."

Neha smiled. "I understand. It won't happen again. However. I do have an excuse. Or rather… some invaluable information.

* * *

 **Next time:**

Though, I might publish details on the latest Lancelot model, I won't be updating the "future" past this chapter for a long time. Instead, I'm going to focus on writing the 3 Separate Sidestories that take way before what I've written in Year 1 and 2 of Light Sum; "Laila of the Languish (L1)" "Kallen of the Calling (K1)", and "Rei of the Rebirth (Re1) (Euro Britannia Side Story/Sequel)"

I'd expect the next chapter to be R3: Act 1. (Or R3: Act 1.33) or "L1". I estimate 15-30 days.

* * *

Published: 5/13/2019, Last Edit: 5/15/2019

 **Author's Notes (Incomplete)**

I've skipped Act 2.75 and the full UFN meeting before this because it contains massive spoilers. Though technically, there are still about half of the spoilers if you can read between the lines.

In the full UFN meeting, Zero goes through an internal recap about the events in the three planned sidestories and the changes in the political landscape. Cypris, a former OSI agent-turned news report of truth, pretended to be a retarded Zero fanboy and attached a secret listening/tracking device using his training. This is noted by a separate group of spies. The meeting is a recap of continued problems from the sidestories, and Zero gets absolutely rejected by the UFN in his attempts to invest funding in his logical solution, which again furthers his angst. This is noted by Nunnally. At the end of the meeting, Nunnally asks Zero to "come to my room tonight, again." She meant to help him out with his depression. However, this is picked up and recorded by Crypis. Earlier in the previous chapter, an angry Cypris puts this on hi-TV to suggest that Zero has been seduced by her and is using her influence on Zero to make him favor Britannia. Lelouch was not happy with even the insinuation that Nunnally is dating Suzaku.

A good alternate title of this Act would be "I can (not) do it".

I really like Lloyd. All guys in this series are pure boyz. That makes it fun for me to bully them.

I need to change the Gadfly so that it launches like an Emergency Escape Pod.

I have concluded that Suzaku's True Wish is to become a hero (or failing that a martyr) that is remembered. His greatest desire is to die.

I'm having trouble developing Britain and it's history for the side story. I know it got temporaily conquered by Britannia and was the reason for waging war on Europe. But I also know that it got freed/contested when the UFN formed. Maybe it was re-conquered in the decisive battle? But it was still used in the Ragnarock Connection. And now I have to deal with the factions of Germany, Netherland, AGI, and Peace Mark. And Euro Britannia. Don't know what happened to them, though at least I know what they WERE like thanks to Akito the Exiled. Still need to watch it though.

Thanks for Reading,

\- HyperiorV

* * *

 **Retrospective Analysis (Incomplete)**

 **Please Keep a Safe Work Environment in the Lab**

What happened to Rakshata in the lab is something that happens in real life. I'm in engineering myself so I know the importance of food and safety in the workplace. I've never seen it myself thankfully, but I heard a lot of stories where some idiot puts dangerous chemicals into a power-aid bottle. A painful and short death. "Don't drink the cool-aid," as they say.

Lloyd and Cecile have magical adventures (well... really only 1 mission) with their foster 'son' Suzaku while getting tons of funding and a modified super-van from Lelouch (and Anya), who has too much storage/gambling/stock money and doesn't know what to do with it. But don't think Lloyd and Cecile too innocent either. Both of them don't (really) give a shit who uses their weapons, as long as they are being paid and aren't being chased. "Evil has family" after all. LL is just their best patron. Ever. A match "made in heaven", really.

Cecile is a mad scientist and neither of them can finish their work alone. Cecile is also really bad at doing the mechanical stuff. Since Lloyd isn't perfect either, they used to hire others to do their dirty work. But due to the engineering climate with corporate sabotage and stuff, they can't hire normies. Right now, their mechanic is usually Anya Alstreim, who (after Year 1-2 of Light Sum) is amazing. Both as a cook and a mechanic.

 **Rakshata, Lloyd, and Cecile's Past**

No single one of them were responsible for the tragedy that befell them. In reality, all three of them were at fault.

Lloyd was a naive boy who wanted to help save lives on the battlefield, so what happened to his adopted siblings would never be repeated.  
Rakshata got too carried away with developing technology to gain the approval of Lloyd. She misunderstood what Lloyd wanted, thanks again to both their dipshit parents.  
Cecile _had_ a crush on Rakshata, and developed technology to impress her.

Lloyd mismanaged the funding, and at the urging of his "ever-helpful", douchebag parents, got funding from the military. He was sympathetic to Marianne, who was under sexist bigotry for being a female Britannian knight at the time. Ultimately this resulted in their technology being weaponized. This stressed Rakshata out who then...  
Rakshata left dangerous chemicals out, because she doesn't give a shit about safety hazards in the workplace. Also, her terrible social management skills resulted in her harshly rejecting Cecile, leading to...  
Cecile wanted to poison Lloyd out of jealousy, but mixed 'harmless' laxatives with dangerous chemicals Rakshata left out.

 **Knightmare Frame History (Canon)**

The creation of Knightmare Frames is roughly divided in nine Ages, which mark the birth of a new kind of weapon platform and its evolution into a full-fledged combat system.

In this fanfic, "Ages" are the chronological and technical terminology, taking about a year each. "Generations" is Britannian military terminology, since each successive generation is significantly better than the last, usually requiring an equal/greater generation to compete.

First Age: Infancy  
The beginnings of the Knightmare Frame came from the creation of 'emergency survival cockpits' for conventional vehicles. Equipped with rocket engines to fly the crew away from the wreck, the contraptions were soon equipped with artificial legs to allow greater mobility. Limited room inside said vehicles restricted the number of legs to two. Though not a weapon in any sense of the word, the 'walking cockpits' provided the base form for their successors.

Second Age: Turning Point  
Several years later, the creation of several common Knightmare Frame technologies, such as the Factspheres and Landspinners, lead to the funding for Knightmare Frame prototypes. However, the new technologies performed erratically, and the research was outsourced to military-based robotics projects and social-oriented programs. The former was assigned to a Britannian Army Special Division, the 'Special Dispatch Guidance System Division', while the latter went in the hands of a private group, the Ashford Foundation. The foundation implemented technologies related to training and education, enabling the entire Knightmare Frame program to make progress fluidly. The bipedal weapon was nicknamed 'Knightmare' by the army, but its non-offensive equipment was referred to as 'Frame' by civilians. The union of those two terms gave birth to the name 'Knightmare Frame'.

Third Age: Archetype  
With the results gained from the two separate programs, Knightmare Frames were developed in combat-effective platforms. Use of Sakuradite became paramount in making the Knightmare Frames perform to expectations, resulting in the mineral's value increasing greatly, turning it into a resource as important as fossil fuels in international politics.

The Third Age also marked the creation of the Ganymede prototype, manufactured and designed by the Ashford Foundation. Its test pilot, Marianne quickly became famous and was granted knighthood, before eventually getting married to the Britannian Emperor. However, the company suffered great loss when Marianne was assassinated. The Ashford Foundation eventually retired from its business and its employees were disbanded. The truth on the Empress' death was never truly elucidated but rumors suggest that her downfall was caused by a political feud meant to keep the rising Ashford Foundation in check.

Fourth Age: Implementation  
The Fourth Age saw the introduction of the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first mass-production weapons platform. Its abilities allowed the Britannian Empire to easily dominate Japan during the invasion of 2010 A.T.B. The Glasgow moved on to become the baseline unit for the Britannian Army, though it is eventually made obsolete. Some Glasgow units are still used by the Knight Police for law enforcement, and other countries have used it as a base in the creation of their own Knightmare Frames.

Fifth Age: Evolution  
Following the success of the Knightmare Frames against conventional weapons of war, attention was turned to creating Knightmare Frames intended to destroy similar weapons, including other Knightmare Frames. The RPI-13 Sutherland is the result of this. The Sutherland features improvements to cockpit comfort and function, better mobility, and increased close-combat capabilities to emphasize its role as an anti-Knightmare weapon. The Second Princess Cornelia and her bodyguards make use of the Gloucester, a Sutherland variant designed specifically to combat other Knightmare Frames, reflecting the Chinese Federation and the EU's development of their own Knightmare Frames.

Sixth Age and Seventh: Missing and Continuation  
The sixth age features almost no improvements in Knightmare Frame technology, earning it the moniker "Missing Generation" and no Knightmare exist within this category. The Knightmare Frame Gawain was the first Knightmare Frame to use a Float System, Druid System, Hadron Cannons and later Gefjun Disturbers were added to get better control of its Hadron Cannons and to give it a Stealth System. The creation of the Seventh Generation Lancelot marked the first significant innovation. Sakuradite is not only used in the Yggdrasil Drive, but is also scattered throughout the frame, increasing performance dramatically in all areas. This allows the Lancelot to effectively employ the MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) and electromagnetic shielding. In addition to the frame, Sakuradite is also used in the VARIS (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire), with the intent of giving it the strength to survive a direct hit. It also features the implementation of a system that can remotely activate an auto-pilot that calls Knightmare Frame to the pilot by pressing a button on the key, though the range of this feature is limited to short distances. This kind of rapid development completely defies the notion of general purpose and mass production units, resulting in the Lancelot being a unique machine. The first mass-production seventh generation frame is the Vincent, which bears many similarities in design to the Lancelot. However, it lacks many of the Lancelot's experimental technologies, such as the Blaze Luminous and Harken Boosters.

Eighth and Ninth Age: Aspirations   
The Eighth and Ninth Generations represent the highest level of Knightmare technology seen in the series, though like the Sixth Generation, no Knightmare exists within this category. Britannia's efforts are led by Camelot heads Lloyd Asplund and Cécile Croomy while Rakshata Chawla produces advancements for the Black Knights. The Knights of the Rounds' Knightmares incorporate eighth-generation technologies, as does Lelouch's Shinkirō. The Ninth Age sees the introduction of the Energy Wing, a Float System giving unrivaled agility and allowing for blinding speeds; but being highly difficult to control. Only two Ninth Age Knightmares are known: the Lancelot Albion and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. It is assumed all float-equipped, Eighth Generation, and higher generation Knightmares are built in with their own oxygen supply for combat at high altitudes and, for some, underwater travel and combat.'

(In-universe, Fan Canon Below)

Tenth Age; False 9th Gen: Fallen Aspirations/Dreams  
Due to a lack of Sakuradite from Lelouch's explosion of Tokyo's Sakuradite Veins and hoarding, new knightmare technology experienced a major setback. Fuel and superconductors became non-existent. With massive inflated Sakuradite prices, UFN taskforces and countries were forced to come up with new energy methods. High energy weapons and technologies like basic FLOAT systems and especially Energy Wings were rendered gross wastes of Sakuradite. "9th" Gen knightmares operated assuming regular access to high grade Sakuradite. Currently, the Lancelot Black Albion and the Gurren Special Type I cannot operate at their peak performance without wasting a small fortune. No major or significant developments, aside from the miniaturization of knightmare technology.

After the war, the nations suffering the most (from left to right) and the nations with the most intact militaries (from right to left) are in this order: Britannia, Black Knights/India, European Nations, and then US of China (+allies).

Eleventh and Twelfth Age; True 8th Gen: Efficiency and Rebirth  
To combat the issues with Sakuradite, researchers focused on efficiency and optimization of Sakuradite use and its technologies. This involved scaling down knightmares and providing alternative energy powering, like through batteries and energy fillers. The Pearl Party created STOCK (Fuel Backpack modules), and ASEEC designed the integrated siN system. However the main technological development of the twelve age came in the form of the "STARK Energy Principle". Due to various technological developments, future 8th Generation knightmares like Suzaku's Black Lancelot siN (II and Zero) and Kallen's Gurren Special Type II and Mark III can use their energy wings to fly for extended periods, though initially still limited. True 8th Generation Knightmare Frames are generally better than the old 9th ones, but usually only in terms of fuel capacity/efficiency.

 **SPOILERS!: Neha Shanter's Geass [The Watcher]**

Neha Shanter's Geass allows her to hijack the senses of the people that she touches (and the people they touch) in a chain reaction. If possessed person A touched person B, then person B is now possessed, and Neha sees through their senses. She has little control over this hopping and is dependent on luck and the actions of the victims. Furthermore, any current person that touches her real body will instantly change to become the possessed victim. Right now, she gets her "sisters" to get in and pass it for her. Failing that, pay person A to do it for her.

Neha's geass is very limited; she can only watch, listen, feel, smell, and (unfortunately) taste. But she can't technically act on any of it. The geassed victim is still conscious and in control of their own bodies. If she tries to change the what people do/say, to do something "herself", she automatically gets "kicked out" of the geassed person's brain in thirty seconds. That's what happened to Lloyd. Neha got too worked up about Rakshata and couldn't control herself.

Neha's geass is counter to her own beliefs that she should take action herself and trust her own senses. It also reflects her personality. She sees other people only in the context of how they view her and how she thinks they see her. She received her geass from II (I2) or NN (N2), who saved her life, then promptly left her. Neha was later tracked down and recruited.

Originally it was just going to be switch bodies and for her to use Refrain on herself so the possessed person in her own body wouldn't wake up. So, a time limit would be preventing her. But that was too convoluted, even if it adds a dynamic with her and [The Refrain].  
Example (Retconned): Neha blank for a bit. This was a golden opportunity, but she didn't anticipate needing much more time. Lloyd would be waking up soon in her own body, and then he would figure everything out. The Refrain she had injected wouldn't last forever. It wasn't worth the risk.

 **Prototype Neha=Neya**

In addition, I was originally going to have Neha be (uncreatively) be re-named Neya (180 degrees turn of h=y) and Neha presumed dead. Neya sound like "Nyah" of a cat, which I would also give her a theme with cats. Kicking off the next Ashford Festival with as is tradition. Though I suppose Neha sounds just the same? Then I realized that she could be identified due to her continued education at Ashford University.

I was also unsure if I should have made Neha "the knightmare spy". I chose her because 1) her artificial legs remind me of Hephaestus, harkening towards my plans of a "Greek Council". 2) She is young, a girl, and hates someone; meeting the criteria of the "Sisters" 3) Her closeness to Rakshata. I read some other fanfic where Rakshata did something to someone else in a failed experiment; I hopped on that idea that she did (again) to Neha, causing her physical deformities, again referencing Hephaestus. A personal grudge like that would be good for a character arc.

 **Misc**

Couldn't fit these details:  
The massive 'double' truck is the same size/type as the one used in R2 Episode 10 "When the Shen Hu Wins Glory". It's also the same one that Lelouch left CC, though it's been _heavily_ modified. It has a 'reflective'/'transparant' coloring. The engine, plates, etc. have been replaced, plastic (I don't remember what it's called, they have it on large buses and airport connector thingies.) is on the front. Modules and other technological stuff have been attached, or have even replaced large chunks. It takes up around three or four rows of American traffic. It fits more than enough room for around two and a half average sized knightmares, side by side. The hangar also opens up on the top instead of the back.  
On the wall, Suzaku sees Cecile has a degree in Knightmare Engineering, etc. Lloyd does not have one. In the front part of the vehicle were Lloyd and Cecile's rooms and bathrooms. The back of the truck, which was where they were now, containing a back indoor hangar for the hangar for knightmares and parts/workshop. Also the kitchen/dining room area is separated, but next to the hangar. All devices are bolted to the floor. Located in the back of the hangar, there's a massive glowing circle that encompasses the entire wall. The knightmares inside include; Cecile's white and orange transportation/test knightmare, another unspecified one (from the Resurrection Movie). And under a black tarp is Lloyd's and Cecile's version of the Lancelot; the siN II. The other ones are at Jeremiah's Orange Farm in the bunker.

Was going to put this in the intro, might use it later:  
Suzaku: I have become a hero to bring about peace. I did it for Japan's sake. No, for Nunnally's sake as well. That is something you would do, Lelouch. But I can no longer cry, no longer laugh and yet, I believe that there will be a time will come when nobody will quarrel nor, cry, nor scream. But it's not that simple. Somewhere, someone is lamenting, languishing. Of that, there is no doubt. Because of that, the conflicts will continue. Even so… I believe that someday true peace will arrive.  
 _Somewhere, someone is **lamenting, languishing**. _See Laila of the Languishing/Lamenting Sidestory, coming eventually.

Pallas Brighton is from the Code Geass LN: Fragments of the Mosaic.

 _Suzaku grinned in turn. "You said it! Those selfish (politicians) have no heart."_  
\- In Lloyd's mind, he's thinking, "Aren't you technically a politician, too?".

" _The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."_ – Albert Einstein.

 _"Suzaku, no single person can or should bare the weight of the world alone." -_ Lloyd Asplud, this fanfic. This is what I'm having as Lloyd's guiding principle. His only one, aside from "Don't care for more people than you can handle"- type of deal. That's why he tried to work to save people at first. Why he saved Cecile. Why he supported Suzaku, even when Suzaku punched him and stole his knightmare.

 _"Well yes, but actually no."_ \- You know the meme

 _"Well there are_ certain _… aspects of you that I can't deny I'm attracted to..."_ – Lloyd was looking "down" at something(s) when he said that.

 _"You Indian idiots! You thought it was Cecile Croomy! But it was really me, Lloyd!" he jabbed his thumb at himself as the cameras zoomed on his face dramatically._ \- "You thought it was JoJo, but it was me, DIO!"

 _Suzaku's head spun_ \- Suzaku of the "Revolution" lives on?


	9. Aside 2: Knightmare Information 1

Author: HyperiorV  
" " – Talking  
' ' – Thinking  
[ ] – SFX, Soundtrack, Camera Positioning, Extra Descriptive Details  
( ) – Grammatical Clarification Notes, Extra Details, Author's Asides

* * *

Note: This information may be reiterated 'earlier'/later, though probably not as well due to the circumstances of the person talking about it. Note that some of these knightmares are from earlier from Year 1 to 2 of Light Sum. Light Sum is the years following the Zero Requiem. Act 2 begins in Year 3 of Light Sum.

 **Aside 2.00 Knightmare Information 1  
**

 **New Knightmare Generations/Ages**

In this fanfic, "Ages" are the chronological and technical terminology while "Generations" is military terminology, since each successive generation is significantly better than the last, usually requiring an equal/greater generation to compete.

 **Tenth Age; False 9th Gen: Decline**  
Due to a lack of Sakuradite from Lelouch's explosion of Tokyo's Sakuradite Veins and hoarding, new knightmare technology experienced a major setback. Fuel and superconductors became non-existent. With massive inflated Sakuradite prices, UFN taskforces and countries were forced to come up with new energy methods. High energy weapons and technologies like basic FLOAT systems and especially Energy Wings were rendered gross wastes of Sakuradite. "9th" Gen knightmares operated assuming regular access to high grade Sakuradite. Currently, the Lancelot Black Albion and the Gurren Special Type I cannot operate at their peak performance without wasting a small fortune.

 **Eleventh and Twelfth Age; True 8th Gen: Efficiency and Rebirth**  
To combat the issues with Sakuradite, researchers focused on efficiency and optimization of Sakuradite use and its technologies. This involved scaling down knightmares and providing alternative energy powering, like through batteries and energy fillers. The Pearl Party created STOCK (Fuel Backpack modules), and ASEEC designed the siN system. Concepts for the miniaturization of Knightmare Technology for ground forces were also prototyped, but promptly discarded by most researchers following the Twelfth Age, where large-scale Knightmare Technology became feasible once again. Aside from this, no major or significant new developments were created.

The main technological development of the twelve age came in the form of the "STARK Energy Principle". Due to various technological developments, future 8th Generation Knightmares like Suzaku's Black Lancelot siN (II and Zero) and Kallen's Gurren Special Type II and Mark III can use their energy wings to fly for extended periods, though initially still limited. True 8th Generation Knightmare Frames are generally better than the old 9th ones, but usually only in terms of fuel capacity/efficiency.

 **"STARK Energy Principle"** *Note, this principle will be repeated by it's creator herself, earlier/later in time.  
The premiere and only notable technological advancement in the Tenth Age. Developed in Year 1 of Light Sum and released in the beginning of Year 2*. Using its outlined principles, the ARC Reactor single-handedly saved the world from an energy crisis and ended the resources conflicts.

Originally created by a certain self-proclaimed "genius billionaire playboy philanthropist" in Upper Britannia/Area 1; "Tina Stark" (Tony Stark expy). She insists that it be pronounced in all Caps. The Stark Technology was first tested on the Mordred Stark Hadron Cannon. After a certain incident, the technology and methods eventually spread. Its methods are known world-wide, though owned by a singular company.

Simply put, under the Stark Energy Principle, one can create localized terminals of self-circularizing and sustaining energy (see principles of Radiant Wave on Hadron Energy by Rakshata); one can create super reactors, generators, capacitors, and inductors for energy. This allows for greater total energy generation, minimized knightmare technology, increased knightmare reaction speeds, supercomputers, etc. The principle can be applied to most known energies (VARIS, Luminous, Hadron, Radiant, Baryon, and ********), though research is still ongoing.

TLDR: STARK principles = Tony Stark's/Iron Man's Arc Reactor, but general use.

*Retconned*: One benefit of this was that technology usually limited to knightmares like blaze luminous and Hadron energy, were minimized/shrunken. For example, Lloyd and Nina's miniature Blaze Luminous in the Resurrection Movies. This paved the way for technologically enhanced ground soldiers. Certain Western technology groups like Lloyd and Cecile's ASEEC, Cornelia's Primrose Knights, Nunnally's Royal Guards, Peace Mark (AGI), and the Glinda Knights are still experimenting on it. Rakshata too, to a minor degree. Nina was working on increasing the output and applying it to other experimental energy reactors while Lloyd is now working applying the principle to knightmares and (blaze/core) luminous energy for the latest Lancelot and Primrose Knightmares.

 **Applications  
** STARK Energy Generators  
STARK Capacitors and Inductors  
Effects on various other energies and weapons

* * *

 **Knightmare Frames**

 **Lancelot Albion Frontier** **  
**Basically, the Lancelot Albion with a green paintjob. The original Lancelot Frontier, which is what CC took into the Battle of the World/Battle for Mt. Fuji, was 7th generation due to resource/time constraints. But for her final gift, Lelouch copied the Lancelot Albion and added energy wings, etc. as originally intended. CC gave up her new knightmare, the Lancelot Albion Frontier, to Anya Alstreim because she had no interest in piloting unless she needed to. With Lelouch alive, she assumed she had no need of it. However, Anya kept the original Lancelot Albion Frontier the same and used its spare parts instead. She was intending to use it as target practice for the Mordred Frontier, but she never will get around to it.

* * *

 **Mordred Frontier**

 **Backstory and Design**  
7th Gen Mordred + Ninth Age/9th Gen Lancelot Albion Frontier + 7th Gen Zetland Heart (Parts) + Menorah Supplies = Tenth Age/"9" Gen Mordred Frontier

Developed in the 1st Year of Light Sum as Anya's school project. She developed it for "fun" over the course of a year and to help her earn a master's degree in Knightmare Engineering. Unfortunately, it's not a professional design, since Anya's knightmare engineer, Tina " **STARK**!" was unavailable due to restructuring of her company and 'vacation' in the Middle East. It's mostly a just a modification and amalgamation of the Mordred and Lancelot Albion Frontier with spare parts from the Menorah and whatever Anya, and by extension Lelouch, could buy.

 **Basic Appearance**  
It's a modified Mordred. The knightmare retains a Pinkish Red, White, and Gold "armor". And Green lights (eyes, shields, blaze luminous). It has green energy wings that usually forms a "cape", but also extend outwards. The wings deactivate and attach to a module on the back that appears like a backpack containing large amounts of liquid Sakuradite for fueling. The homemade modules and modifications add a "blocky" design similar to that of a Zetland Heart.

 **Performance**  
The Mordred Frontier focuses on strategic and tactical offense and defense, while sacrificing the speed and maneuverability expected of 9th Age Knightmares. It's performance is around that an early 8th Generation knightmare; significantly above the original Mordred. The Mordred Frontier is 'equal' to the current models of the Lancelot (Albion Zero) and Gurren (Special I), though the Mordred Frontier drops way below them without access to the supply of premium Sakuradite.

The Knightmare has high quality parts but are not custom-made; they are modified parts from the Menorah, Lancelot Frontier, Mordred, and various other knightmare parts. It also does not provide any new form of technology expected of a super prototype aside from Anya's integration of minor STARK generators/inductors/capacitors, and an airship's/Lancelot's Advanced Blaze Luminous and float system. It is not equipped with the advanced energy efficient float systems available to the special forces of the world. However, it does employ some of the energy optimizing techniques developed after the Zero Requiem.

The knightmare has low agility, speed, and maneuverability compared to the Lancelot or especially the Gurren. To say nothing of its bulk. However, the Mordred Frontier is still significantly faster than the original Mordred. It has a large Float system, two energy wings of the 9th Age KMF, and energy feathers also in the arms.

The Mordred Frontier has a large amount of wide-spreading and focused firepower. The optional VARIS Cannon (from the Menorah) and Stark Hadron Blaster are very effective at cutting down lines of heavy knightmares and airships. The Miniature **Sakuradite** Missile Launchers are extremely effective at bombarding enemy forces. Especially since Sakuradite explosions are very large/dangerous. However, they have limited use in close range, where it can also hit the Mordred. For closer opponents, the Mordred Frontier uses its classic shoulder mounted Hadron Cannons, an MVS sword, and energy wing blasts.

However, the Mordred Frontier excels at defense. It's defensive abilities far outmatch any other knightmare in the world, second only to the Shinkiro/Gawain Ghost. The knightmare has much more fuel storage than either of them and has multiple defensive shields; an enlargeable Blaze Luminous from an Airship; which can provide a tactical/strategic defense. And for close range, energy shields and wings from the Lancelot Frontier, movable shoulder hadron cannons, energy wings/feathers, and an optional x 6-tube **Sakuradite** Missile Launching Shield. On top of that, the Mordred has multiple flying systems that keep it afloat. If one is damaged, the other can assist. The Mordred Frontier would be excellent in delaying an army or a high-end knightmare, but is very vulnerable to hacking, stealth, and energy-removing devices and knightmares. (ie Byakyen and various Vincent and Brighton Knightmares). In addition, the knightmare has an Achilles's heel; the current backpack module can be damaged and exploded, provided that an enemy gets through the energy shield around it. However this problem is amended by having fuel initially derived from the module before tapping into internal reserves and use of the device in conjunction with an initial volley of high firepower bombardment.

 **Characteristics**  
Developed by: Anya Alstreim with assistance of Lelouch and Neha Shanter  
Developed in: Year 1 of Light Sum **  
**Model: "2" (No official designation)  
Crew: One  
Gross Height: 4.77 meters  
Gross Weight: 22.23* metric tons, with all armaments (that's around x2-3 times as heavy as a normal knightmare.)  
Power Source:  
\- Large Advanced Yggdrasil Drive, x3 Sakuradite Energy Fillers  
\- Has multiple large custom module Sakuradite containers/energy fillers to accommodate for its massive energy use.  
\- Fuel Backpack  
\- The main reactor is located in the chest. Additional Energy Fillers located in the Mordred Frontier's shoulders, stomach, and legs.

Custom "Head" (with factsphere)  
The original "head" (factsphere) of the Mordred was destroyed by Jeremiah in the Battle for the World (Battle of Mt. Fuji). Anya worked on designing a replacement at Ashford University as one of her first projects for her Knightmare Engineering course. The factsphere model and parts were ripped directly from a Lancelot Albion Frontier. It appears with an actual gold band across the head, reminiscent of the old Mordred and of Anya's new gold headband. However now the crown seems more like a halo.

Cockpit/Chest  
Is reused from the original Mordred. A white stripe going down the center. Miniature **Sakuradite** Missile Launchers on the top part of the chest. No ejection system. But now has a USB port for her phone.

x2 Lancelot Frontier Energy Wings (x3 Energy Feathers Each) and x1 Large Integrated (Airship) Float System.  
The energy feathers are focused on the ends of the wingspan instead of spread across it. They usually form a "cape" behind her to improve defense, but also extend outwards during greater use. They are also able to shield in front of the knightmare like the Albion and SEITEN. The float systems are behind and below the cockpit. To save energy, Anya only activates the energy wings for assault or when moving drastic distances quickly. Otherwise, the Mordred relies on its float system, which is more fuel efficient and easier to control.  
Note; Later employs Energy Wing Ascension Launching (EWAL) instead of being launched by landspinners or float system.

2x Shoulder-mounted Hadron Blasters with Energy Shields ("twin set") (before "unfolding" and merging together to form the 'Stark Hadron Cannon')  
The same ones from the Mordred. Stark Hadron was an experimental variant of Hadron energy that was more volatile and explosive when focused. It appears as a spiraling beam. The Mordred's Stark Hadron never finished development due to budgetary concerns. However, the Mordred Frontier has tapped into a bit of its potential. The outer shell of the cannons now has the Lancelot's large green diamond-shaped energy shields ◊ (x2 total) wielded on. The emitted energy shields are green. Anya can maneuver the shoulder guards to block attacks in front, above, and slightly behind her. Or merge to form the Stark Hadron Canon

Modified Lancelot Arms  
Are the same design and structure as the original Lancelot's arms added onto the body of the Mordred. 2x Wrist Mounted Slash Harkens and 2x energy feathers added to each arm to also assist in the carrying of modules, defense, etc. (Original energy shields moved to the shoulder guards)

Mordred's Torso and Legs  
The torso and legs are significantly bulkier than the arms, which balances out its massive shoulder guards. They contain energy fillers. It was made combining parts from the Mordred's legs and bought parts from a Zetland. It does not have a Landspinner Propulsion System, but launches via float system/energy wings.

Miniature **Sakuradite** Missile Launchers (Hips, knees, ankles, bottom of legs). They appear as blocks that tilt upwards to reveal their barrels. The payload has been changed to liquid Sakuradite, which is the most explosive material in the world. It's expensive and wasteful, but for Anya, who has access to Lelouch's private stores of Sakuradite in their home and around the world, it is no problem. At least, initially, that is.

 **Optional Armaments/Modules  
** 2x Type-C3 35cm High-Velocity Custom VARIS Cannon  
Taken from the Menroh's spare parts and modified with the SUPER VARIS of the Lancelot Albion Frontier. The barrels have been thinned, shortened, and sharpened. They can be used as a lance. They are held by the hands/ arms. When not in use, attaches to the waist or is purged (ejected). For long range assault: It allows the Mordred Frontier to pack as much firepower as an airship and fires both VARIS ammunition and Hadron Blasts. They are usually paired/attached with the Fuel Backpack.

STOCK Fuel Backpack  
Designed by Kagari Savitri, shared with Anya by Neha Shatner. It's a module attachment to the back of the knightmare/around the cockpit containing extra (non-Sakuradite) energy filler. The Energy Wings attach to it and become dormant when wearing the fuel supply. Thus, the agility, maneuverability, and mobility of the Mordred Frontier decreases substantially. After the fuel has been spent, the fuel container can be purged from the Mordred Frontier in order to improve the maneuverability, speed, and agility back to normal, as well as to reduce bulk. The device has a parachute to increase the chances of retrieval.

1x Master Vibration Sword from the Lancelot Albion Frontier

x 6-tube **Sakuradite** Missile Launching Shield (Unused)

 **Developed into:** Mordred Pyrrha/Purah (Year 2 of Light Sum), ********, ******* ****

 **Mordred Frontier Symbolism**

I always did like the shoulder guards of the Mordred. I guess I'm a sucker for non-offensive type robots. Ironic, that the upgrade increased the Mordred's firepower significantly. The "pink" Sakuradite explosives reference Anya's hair color and theme. Symbolically, adding "Frontier" to the name references its use of the Lancelot Frontier's spare parts and Anya's new life on the frontier/farm. It also references the fact that this knightmare is going to be used as a progenitor of several future knightmares. Its own progenitors are also significant but saying any more would be spoilers.

The knightmare also conflicts themes of "large" and "small", which reflects Anya's growth, her emotional explosivity, and her inner turmoil with her memories. It grew in size compared to the Mordred. The small missiles create large Sakuradite explosives.

* * *

 **Gawain Ghost**

 **Backstory and Design:  
** 7th Gen Shinkiro + 7th Gen Sheffield Eye = 10th Age/8th Gen Gawain Ghost

These secret designs were created by Lloyd with Cecile and Nina's Assistance. The designers were Britannian and used parts from a Sheffield Eye. And of course, the Shinkiro itself. Therefore, the knightmare appears more like the Gawain/Galahad and is named as such. It's larger, the fortress mode was removed, and the air glide system was replaced by a Float System. It was designed specifically for the final battle with the Damocles. However, like the Lancelot Frontier, Schneizel acted way too quick for it to be built properly.

Lelouch, finished the designs and software after the Zero Requiem. He and Anya built the knightmare as a hobby.

Alternatively, the knightmare was built by Lloyd and Cecile, and then presented to him during their encounter in Euro Britannia.

 **Appearance  
** The GG is a large knightmare like the Gawain; it's around 50% taller and weighs twice as much as the average knightmare. It has themes of white inner and black outer armor with golden rims. And Green lights/shields. The "Mask" now has a golden (geass) cross over it that slightly extrudes over the orb (factsphere). There is also a smaller rim with cross spikes attached to the cross. It resembles a **Crown of Thorns.** The golden "bat ears" of the original Gawain have been re-added, but they are shortened to look more like cat ears, are bend backwards like the Agravain (Wizard's knightmare from O2), and extrude from the "crown". They appear to form the "wings" of the larger Geass Sigil.

 **Performance/Operation;  
** Basically, the Gawain Ghost is a Britannian upgrade of the Shinkiro with a few more utilities. The GG focuses on Defense, Stealth, and Tactical Support. It has extremely low offensive specs (compared to normal 8th and 9th gen) and it meant to "delay" or confuse an enemy long enough for allies to come defend the king. The main differences include the inclusion of the GHOST drive; rendering the knightmare semi-invisible, the VATES Tactical System=High Druid System; allowing for hacking and easier calculations, and the Absolute Shield System; which allows LL to shield allies. It uses its invisibility in conjunction with the aim-able VTOLR slash harkens (from the Sheffield Eye) and Absolute Shield System to deceive a foe on its true location. The silent nature of the harkens also provides a benefit to stealth, but also reflect Lelouch's new role as a puppet master. The battle style also goes rather well with Lelouch's Ceass; Lelouch can enhance the invisibility using it.

 **Characteristics and Equipment:  
** Developed by: ASEEC, with consultation of Lelouch vi Britannia and Nina Einstein  
Developed in: 2018 a.t.b. ****  
****Model: Type 0/0LL  
Crew: Two  
Height: 6.66 meters  
Weight: 20.06 metric tons  
Power Source: Advanced Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Large Two-seater Cockpit.  
A combination of Rakshata's forward leaning seats and the standard Britannian seating; Basically, Darling in the Franxx seating without the weird butt controls. Though CC has a pretty good butt… Never mind. The GG can be operated by both or a single pilot; CC usually does the piloting and operates the Hadron weapons, Lelouch focuses on the defenses and calculation-intensive systems.

Integrated High Druid System

Druid System + VTDS (Vates Tactical Date System) + Supercomputer.

Originally designed by Nina; finished by Lelouch. Designed to automatically calculate FLEJA composition for the battle with the Damocles. Lelouch finished the design during the two/three-year skip. It reduces the calculation Lelouch needs for the Absolute Defense System, Glass System, and Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon. Additionally with the VTDS, it can link up, gather, and cross-reference information from other knightmares and LL's private Satellite.

GLASS System

A new stealth system that allows the Gawain Ghost to reflect light and become partially invisible. This system was added on to the Menorah. The High Druid System and factsphere analyze incoming light and then outputs a corresponding brightness. However, this reduces the operation of the Druid System and Factsphere preventing Lelouch from seeing strategic information on the battlefield.

Integrated Absolute Defense = Absolute Shield System (After Year 2 of Light Sum)

If not on it already, this device was attached by Lloyd and Cecile during/after the Euro Britannia Civil War/White Rebellion (Sidestory)

The Absolute Defense System creates red hexagonal shields that overlap each other to form a defensive grid. This shield system is operated through a pair of keyboard controls, setting up effective defensive patterns based on the information from the Druid System, which plots the trajectories of incoming projectiles.

The upgraded version, the Absolute Shield System, allows Lelouch to arrange the shields further away from his knightmare (~10 meters), allowing him to protect allies. The shields appear as green hexagons due to borrowing some principles from the Blaze Luminous that Lloyd and Cecile created/use. The shields can also be more easily arrayed due to the increased processing power of the knightmare.

Integrated Gefjun Disturber (unchanged)  
Used to perfect the Hadron Cannons and also creates a stealth system in the process.

Integrated Experimental Air Glide/Float System

Fortress Mode Removed  
Knightmare is still waterproof and submersible.

 **Armaments  
** 1x Chest-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon  
\- Primary Navigator Weapon; Can be fired without the prism for a concentrated attack.  
2x Wrist-mounted Hadron Cannons  
\- Primary Pilot Weapons; Fires Continuous Beams with Spherical Waves  
2x Hidden Knee Slash Harkens  
1x Integrated Grenade Launcher (Payload Varies)  
1x Integrated FLEJA Neutralizer

 **Developed into:** ********* ("***** ****"/"***** *****")

 **Symbolism  
** I always enjoyed the Gawain/Shinkiro. A knightmare that isn't just purely offensive; focusing on defense, stealth, and utility. Therefore, I focused on improving those attributes and increasing the stealth functionality. Invisibility seemed like a logical continuation and isn't far-fetched. Lelouch doesn't want to get detected later. There are real life technologies that operate based on the principles I described. I also upgraded it by adding stuff from the Sheffield Eye from the Glinda Knights (Oz of the Reflection). The knightmare isn't too overpowered, though it will be getting a very interesting and fun unique upgrade later…

Symbolically, Lelouch's knightmare reinforces LL's own white and ghost themes/motifs; LL is "dead" and uses his Ceass to become invisible. The white color of the knightmare reflects Lloyd's white design choice for knightmares and reflects how western ghosts are depicted a white, translucent sheets. It also references the GLASS System's cloaking technologies. The name "Gawain Ghost" references how Zero stole the prototype knightmare from Britannia, resulting in no direct upgrades like the Lancelot or Gurren. Technically, the Gawain is the unknown first 8th Generation Knightmare (unless the Sheffield Eye is 8th Wiki isn't clear on that, and future knightmares might further retcon this.) It's also appropriately named under the Britannian Arthurian Style.

The double seated piloting also makes its return to symbolize CC and LL's relationship.

* * *

 **Orange Glouscester  
** Jeremiah's farming knightmare during Year 1 to 2 of Light Sum. Custom Gloucester but with an orange paint-job. Of course, it's only after I've watched the Resurrection movie that I've heard about Jeremiah's custom Gloucester/Sutherland with orange laser beams. It was funny but doesn't make sense. Unless Anya made it, since orange laser beams would be something that she (who lacks common sense) would make. Most of the design specs are the same though so I'm not going to reiterate them.

 **Orange Ward  
** Jeremiah's "farming" knightmare during Year 2 to 3 of Light Sum. Custom Vincent Ward but with an orange paint-job. Originally, he had a Gloucester, but Anya bought him a better knightmare. It was also modified by Anya, who has gotten a lot better. I might upgrade this knightmare after I watch the movie.

* * *

 **The Sheffield Frontier/Witch** **  
Design**  
7th Gen Sheffield Eye + 9th Age Lancelot Albion Frontier* = +7th Gen Sheffield Frontier/Witch

The Sheffield Frontier is CC's Custom Knightmare built by LL and Anya. Anya made it for practice and named it such as an accidental insult to CC on Halloween. It is a custom/modified Sheffield Eye, which was piloted by Sokkia Sherpa in Oz of the Reflection 2.

Alternatively, it is the stolen and modified knightmare of SPOILERS! Marybell mel Britannia in the Year 1 of Light Sum.

 **Appearance  
** The Sheffield Frontier is a black and yellow green Sheffield Eye with glowing green lights. (Note if Marybell's, it is primarily white and black). The waist mounted ACO harken launcher appears like the hem of a dress. The Sheffield Frontier, and is its later upgrades, appears like a "witch"; appropriate since CC is the "Witch of Britannia" (and Marybell the Glinda Witch), and witches are often associated with straw brooms. The factsphere is has a long, black protrusion on the top of its head that resembles a witch's hat.

Anya did not put a lot of work into this knightmare due to her rivalry with CC. Like the original, the Sheffield Frontier specializes in electronic warfare and command communication; grasping the situation, jamming communications, etc. The head unit is equipped with the quasi Druid System: VATES System, which is the heart of the VTDS ( _Vates Tactical Date System_ ). The ACO Harkens are somewhat unique to the unit; they are a type of semi-autonomous harkens that use the Vates System for high precision behavior prediction (equipped in the long waist skirt armor). It has a terrestrial high-speed mode (legs come together and make a great centered landspinner).

If it's CC's knightmare, it can combine with the Gawain Ghost. If it's Marybell's, it can combine with Orpheus's knightmare.

 **Performance  
** There are two main differences. First, Anya added 2 Super VARIS Rifles and 2 Master Vibration Swords from the Lancelot Albion Frontier (that she didn't use). Second, Anya replaced the float system with energy wings using spare parts of the Lancelot Albion Frontier, as practice for her own knightmare, the Mordred Frontier. CC is skilled enough to pilot using energy wings. The addition of energy wings technically place the Sheffield Frontier as a (false) 9th Generation unit. However, side of speed, the knightmare is barely any different than its predecessor and doesn't match any of the other knightmares.

 **General Characteristics  
** Developed by: ASEEC OR Anya Alstreim  
Developed in: Year 2 of Light Sum **  
**Crew: One  
Height: 4.52 meters  
Weight: 7.85 metric tons  
Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

 **Armaments and Design Features  
** Single Landspinner Propulsion System  
Cockpit Ejection System  
Energy Wings  
2x Slash Harkens  
12x ACO Harkens  
2x Super VARIS Rifle from the Lancelot Albion Frontier  
2x Master Vibration Sword from the Lancelot Albion Frontier

Upgrade: *** ******, ********* *****

* * *

 **Prototype Technology in Development **(Year 2 and 3 of Light Sum)

Developed by "ASEEC":  
\- Mariel Lubie (former), Cecile Croomy, and Lloyd Asplund, with consultation and patronage of Lelouch, Anya Alstriem, and Nina Einstein.

Arc Reactor, STARK Reactor (uncredited)  
Further Miniaturizing of Knightmare Technology (uncredited)  
DOLLS/SKELLS (Miniature/Personal Knightmare Armour) (prototyped, abandoned)  
Super Transductor Arc Reactor for Knightmares (S.T. ARK Reactor)  
Arc Energy Float System (prototype concept uncredited)  
\- From the fuel inefficient Float System. Uses Stark Principles  
\- Appears as a Glowing Halo!  
Frame Coating  
Advanced "Frames": Emergency Cockpit Ejection  
S.A.B.E.R. Energy Beam (Reverse Spiral) Sword  
N/A for Disclosure  
Unknown

Developed by Chawla Technologies/Pearl Party (Black Knights):  
\- Rakshata Chawla, Neha Shatner (former), Kagari Savitri, Ganabati, Anna Clément (current), Rakshata's adopted children* (uncredited), and 2 poor unnamed assistants.

Frame Coating (abandoned)  
Energy Swords (Modified Energy Wings)  
Module-based Weaponry  
STOCK fuel  
PETAL Shields  
\- Operate by combing STARK principles to energy feathers and Radiant Wave Shielding  
Cold Fusion Reactors  
G0-0X Muscle Fibers  
Radiant Wave Energy and Technology  
Baryon Energy Technology*

Various Biomedical Devices  
\- Turburculosis Therapy Bath (perfected)

Developed for United States of China (Black Knights)

Various Farming-based Knightmare modifications (Gun-ru's)  
Classified by Order of Li Xingke (Baryon Technology)  
Classified by Order of Li Xingke ("Project M2")

Developed by Rosenberg Institute (Britannia)  
\- Under order of Cornelia, on former work of Rakshata.

PETAL Energy Shields  
Air Propulsion System  
Advanced "Thorn" Harkens  
Mass Production of *********

Developed by Toromo Agency, Cambodia (Conquered by Neo Chinese Federation)  
Unknown

Developed by Brighton Industries and Subsidiaries:  
\- Pallas Brighton, Classified, N/A for disclosure, Unnamed Greek Gal, Cecile Croomy (former), Lloyd Asplund (former), and Neha Shatner (current).

Advanced Arc Reactor for knightmares  
Arc Energy Float System  
DOLLS/SKELLS (Miniature/Personal Knightmare Armour)  
Frame Coating  
Baryon Energy Technology*  
Advanced Electromagnetic Energy Technology  
Advanced Artificial Intelligence (AI) X Long Distance Robotics Control  
Various other technologies, stolen/bought out.  
Space Elevator (Classified)  
N/A

B.L.A.D.E. (Beyond the Logos, Artificial Destiny Emancipator)  
DOM HOSTIA System  
N/A  
N/A  
N/A  
etc.

Developed by Euro Britannia  
\- Unknown

N/A

Developed by United States of Germany (and EU)  
\- Sophie Randle, Joe Wise, Kate Novak, Ferilli Baltrow, Hilda Fagan, and Chloe Winkel

SkySeer/"SkyNet" System  
\- Anti-Artillery Autotargeting, stolen by Geass Order Agents and given to (Euro) Britannia, improved upon by ASEEC in 2016-2017 atb  
\- Formerly named "Skynet", but changed in EU due to public cultural backlash. AI level reduced significantly since inception.  
\- Improvements have made it a global system used for monitoring space activity.  
Advanced Artificial Intelligence (AI) X Long Distance Robotics Control  
"Project M3" (Mass Mental Monitoring)

\- "Beretta Thompson", "Noble Allred Novel (Alfred Nobel)", Anna Clément (former), and assistants  
Advanced Sakuradite-based Explosives  
Advanced Alternative "Frame Coating" (Heavy Object)  
Rocket Propulsion Fuel  
Missiles, Explosives, NASA  
Various Space Colonizing Ventures  
N/A for Disclosure  
etc.

Developed by Australia:   
Unknown

N/A: Doesn't count as "Knightmares" in the traditional sense, though they are indeed the stuff of "Nightmares".

Developed by Eden Vital:  
\- "C", Leonardo "Leo" Engelbert, various other angels.  
REI System  
RE HOMURA System  
Project "Lost/Last Paradise"

 **Misc/Unaffiliated Engineers:**  
Marie Lubie (location and status unknown)

LL/Lelouch Lamperouge, Anya Alstreim  
\- No notable inventions

Nina Einstein  
\- FLEJA, FLEJA Neutralizer  
\- Arc Reactor, STARK Reactor (uncredited)  
\- Unknown Energy  
\- Unknown

Tina Stark  
\- Arc Reactor, STARK Reactor (uncredited)  
\- Unnamed Energy.  
\- N/A for Disclosure

* * *

Last Edits: 6/6/2019

 **A** **uthor's Epilogue.**

I've finally figured out 60% of the PRIMARY overarching path of this story. I know exactly where to start and end each part, as well as the important geo-political effects, but I am now trying to figure out the details within each sub series. The episodic conflicts. I really wish I had a co-writer like the original writer did. If I give up on this fanfic(s), I'm just going to publish the ~+60,000 total word outlines/documents that I've been writing and call it quits. I'm pretty low anyways and this stuff is way too ambitious.

 **1) Code Geass K1: Kallen of the Calling** , Years 1 to 2 of Light Sum  
After the death of Lelouch, Kallen finds herself unsure what to do. Following a childhood fantasy and a desire to cure her mother, Kallen applies to become an idol superstar to inspire hope around the world. However, when the demands of her position as the Ace of the Black Knights begin to conflict, she begins to question which path and people to believe in.  
Takes place basically everywhere, but has large arcs in Australia and Mexico.

Travel/Worldbuilding, Idol Show, Classic Mecha Fighting Genre

 **2) Code Geass N1, N2: Naoto of the Inspiration, 2015 atb**

Work in Progress. Currently Worldbuilding and plotting

Politics, Spy Thriller Genre,

 **3) Code Geass L1, L2: (Sancia of the Order) Laila of the Languish/Lament** 2018 a.t.b. to Year 1 of Light Sum  
L1: Following the destruction of their home and a betrayal, the surviving agents of the Geass Order find themselves stranded in the middle of the desert. A mere priest of the Order, the geass-less Sophia finds herself embroiled in a conflict between the powerful Irregular Squad, who have no option but to fight each other to the death.

Supernatural Tournament Death Fight and Magical Girl Genre

L2: The surviving Sisters of the Geass Order find a new home in the Holy Mercenary Nation of Zilkistan. However, when their peaceful life is interrupted and their home threatened, the Sisters find themselves engulfed into yet another unfavorable circumstance, and find themselves in a confrontation with the "Hero" that destroyed their home: Zero.

(if Available) will be Idol Shows, Zombie Politics, Timeloop Spy/Assassination. Not sure if there will be a third Arc.

 **4) Code Geass Re1: Rei of the Rebirth** , Year 2 of Light Sum  
Seeking out a peaceful vacation in Euro Britannia, Lelouch, CC, Anya, and Jeremiah visit Britannia's reclaimed homeland to the North. However, when old grudges and regrets arise, a masked demon who names itself, Rei, follows in the foolish footsteps of Zero and declares a righteous rebellion against Britannia. Is destiny doomed to repeat itself? Or perhaps...

Sci-fi, Supernatural, Romance, and Spy Genre

5) Code Geass S1: Zero of the Heroism/Suzaku of the Suffering, Years 1-3 of Light Sum  
Zero (Suzaku) interacts in all sidestories so I'm probably going to spread this out instead of having it as a fanfic.  
TLDR: Suzaku gets super tired, depressed, angsty, and edgy being Zero, but doesn't actually quit. Only Nunnally (and possibly Lloyd and Cecile if I bring them in early) remind him of gentleness and compassion that prevent him from becoming a true demon. He fucks the shit of Zilkistan and demilitarizes them before they capture Nunnally like the movie. Lot of Politics. Also Zero has a Horny Racist Britannian Yandere Secretary of State and Former Second-Knight-of-the-Round Priest with massive traitor flags. Who was his former 'boss'. Sounds better in context I promise, but the character is technically canon. Also may meet his mother and NN.

 **6) Code Geass R3:** Converged Story **,** Year 3+ of Light Sum  
After being attacked by an unknown enemy wielding the power of geass, Lelouch and CC sacrifice their freedom for a world that they had once abandoned.

AKA What I've written now.  
 **This is where "Act 2" begins. Note that ALL of the three Stories take place BEFORE what I've written.** Therefore Act "2" may need to be adjusted in the future, though the concepts and outcomes are the same. I just realized that Act 2 gives the conclusions before I ask questions in the 1st Act. Particularly, Rei of the Rebirth will foreshadow CC's identity and how Anya slowly fell in love (again) with LL. Same thing with Kallen.

Sci-fi/Supernatural/Fantasy with Military Politics.

 **6) Oz of the Rejection (O3),** Year 3+ of Light Sum **  
**But only if I can fit enough details.

Thanks for reading. Please leave feedback.


End file.
